


Different Roads

by LadyBee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Soul-Searching, Star-cross lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 67,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBee/pseuds/LadyBee
Summary: Leaving Jon was another matter entirely, though…That was the hardest part even if they had been parted countless times because of a war or another. It had never been easy to depart, no matter the reason and to come back to his arms had always been the sweetest moments she had collected.





	1. Chapter 1

She looked at his face as it blurred away. Only the sound of his voice begging her not to leave remained in the back of her mind. Six living children with easy births only for her to be taken by a fever. Life was indeed strange and unpredictable. 

Jon’s hair was a mess as he kissed her forehead and held her hand. She had been delirious earlier that day. She had seen her parents by her side, along with Robb and Mycah. Her mother had whispered in her ear and assured her everything would be fine. Arya was tired and that promise sounded quite appealing even when she couldn’t bring herself to leave Jon and the children without a fight. 

“I want…I want Lya…To have Needle.” She said in a feeble tone, making Jon despair and sob violently. 

“Quit the nonsense! You won’t die!” He tried to sound controlled, but she knew all too well the signs of fear and denial in his voice. “You won’t leave me! I forbid you, Arya!” 

She coughed violently and felt the metallic taste of blood coming to her mouth all of a sudden. Jon held her in his arms as he ignored everything the maester had told him. The children…He wasn’t thinking about them. He was only thinking of his fear of losing her. 

“Take care…Take care of them.” She said breathlessly as his warm tears rolled down her face. 

“I’m the King! I forbid you, Arya!” He insisted. “I forbid you of leaving!” 

“You…know…nothing.” She whispered already feeling too weak to hold to her life. 

“Little sister…” The forbidden words…He was really desperate to keep her by his side to utter those words knowing everything that had passed between them and all the bitter arguments they had because of that past. “I love you, Arya! Please…Don’t…” 

“I love you…” 

At least she had enough air in her lungs to tell him that one more time. She had no regrets about her life. She was forty and older than her own mother had been. She had seen her first born wedded and she had buried more loved ones than she would have liked. Queen Arya would leave the world after living a full life and how many people could say the same thing? 

Leaving Jon was another matter entirely, though…That was the hardest part even if they had been parted countless times because of a war or another. It had never been easy to depart, no matter the reason and to come back to his arms had always been the sweetest moments she had collected. 

Arya tried to imagine how it would be in the afterlife without Jon to keep her company. She was not particularly thrilled with the notion. She wasn’t even sure if there was an afterlife, but if it existed she wanted to see Jon again there. 

His voice became distant as her sight blackened out surrounding her in familiar darkness. She heard her parent’s voices and felt Robb’s hand on her back. She wasn’t afraid, but Arya looked over her shoulder trying to find Jon there. 

A blinding light appeared ahead of her and suddenly she felt angry and rebellious at the idea of leaving him behind. She didn’t want to be alone again. 

**** 

She had felt strangely thrilled with the trip up North. She had been planning to write that book since forever and enjoying summer snow in some cozy cottage at Winter Town sounded like a bonus. 

Of course she had written about a dozen emails to the castle asking for permission to search the archives and even an authorization for extended permanence in the grounds. All she got back was a cold email telling that the archives were private property and Lord Stark wasn’t kin to the idea of exposing family treasures to the public. 

She had been frustrate and terribly disappointed with the answer, but she was hardly giving up on hope. She would go North one way or another and finish her book even if Lord Stark was decided to make her life a difficult one. 

Besides…She was particularly interested in visiting Winterfell for personal reasons. Since she had been named after a queen who had been born there centuries ago, her curiosity seemed only natural. Queen Arya Targaryen had been born in the ancient northern castle and lived a life Arya Blackwood could only dream about. Maybe joining the excursion wasn’t a bad idea at all and she would even take the time to explore the world beyond the Citadel. 

Willam had picked up the cottage where she would stay for the week and Arya hadn’t complained about it. To some extension she was aware that he had plans that didn’t involve research at all, but she was trying to avoid giving him answers and hope. No matter how strong, funny or good looking her muscular friend was, Arya wasn’t particularly interested in anything other than sex with him, and inviting him to come along in her journey sounded like a risky move to make. 

Arya decided to go alone and as she looked at the huge dragon with three heads on the flag proudly swaying on top of the castle her decision felt like a blessing. 

Arya looked at those grey walls and felt warm inside despite of the cold. Tourists flocked to the entrance and their group wasn’t an exception. The castle was the largest private propriety in the country and only opened to visitation during a few warm months in summer. 

Arya picked up her ticket and entered the main gates. She entered the great hall and got marveled at the sight of the magnificent Winter Throne. The place had been organized in the very same way the old Starks used to when they were still Kings in the North, with the exception of the huge tapestry combining the Targaryen and Stark sigils. 

“The dragon was only incorporated to the sigil in 304 A.C., when King Jon Targaryen brought the North back into the Seven Kingdoms. Since his mother was a Stark and King Jon himself had been raised as part of the Stark household, he decided to honor both his mother and uncle by combining both the Stark and Targaryen sigil.” The guide said without an ounce of enthusiasm to a loud crowd of tourists more interested in taking pictures than listening to the history of the place. “It was also this very hall were King Jon, The First of His Name, held a feast to celebrate his wedding to Lord Eddard Stark’s second daughter, Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell. This marriage was fundamental to forge a mighty political alliance that later would allow the king to make several changes in the country, especially in which concerns the common people.” 

“Is it true that Queen Arya leaded a pack of wolves into battle?” A teenager girl with huge glasses and colorful clothes asked. Arya couldn’t help grinning at the question. There were many legends about her historical namesake, and none of them sounded believable. The wolves were a part of a famous song her mother used to sing for her to sleep. 

“Although this is a very famous episode, there’s little evidence that the wolves, just like the dragons and ice zombies, existed. It is true that Lady Arya Stark had a direwolf, though. Nymeria and Ghost were buried here at the wolves’ sanctuary in the woods.” The guide answered calmly. “Queen Arya Stark was cremated after her death, following the Targaryen tradition. Her ashes were kept at King’s Landing, against her last will. To honor the queen’s whishes, King Jon had a monument built in her honor here and there’s an empty grave with her statue at the crypts resting by Lady Lyanna’s. In the next level you’ll be able to see the rooms and an exhibition that demonstrates the lifestyle in the castle before the Second Landing.” 

Arya couldn’t help raising her hands to make a question. The guide looked straightly at her as if he was genuinely annoyed by her interruption to his program. 

“Yes, miss.” He said acknowledging her presence. 

“The tour includes a visit to the crypts?” She asked with enthusiasm. 

“Although the castle is a historical place, it’s still a private property, miss. Lord Stark insists on keeping the crypts restricted to visitors.” The man said. “The god’s wood is open to visitation and is just as important to the history of the castle as the crypts. For portraits and busts, I suggest visiting the gallery on the Broken Tower.” 

Without much questions or arguments the tour continued and Arya couldn’t help feeling dazzled. In a way the whole castle was fascinating and yet familiar. She remembered when her parents took her on a trip to Riverrun and Arya remembered nothing but the sight of the Trident. Winterfell, on the other hand, had such an appeal that she hadn’t been able to sleep in the previous night. 

She would stay there for a week make some research to help developing her book. Truth be told, she wouldn’t mind staying longer. 

Arya kept roaming freely all over the castle while wondering if she could have access to the library or some relevant document to conclude her research about her more famous namesake. At some point she got lost in the immensity of castle and wondering how it felt to live in a place like that. 

Songs and legends had immortalized many of the previous habitants of Winterfell, including the very woman from whom Arya had inherited her name. Queen Arya had been her particular topic of interest and especially in which concerned her very peculiar relationship with King Jon. 

History had an intriguing version of that couple, painting them in grey and obscure colors. They had grown up pretending to be siblings as part of a very complex plan to hide King Jon’s true identity, latter marrying each other to secure political connections. 

Little was known about Queen Arya except for the fact that she had actively participated in the war and latter bore King Jon six children that lived to adulthood and continued the Targaryen Dynasty. 

After the tour to the grounds, the visitors were allowed to walk through the gardens and woods, or have something to eat at courtyard. Arya forgot about time and authorizations as she decided to go straightly to the god’s wood where she hoped to take some pictures. 

Arya ignored the map she had received and allowed her feet to take her where she had wanted to go from the start. The exuberance of the woods and the gentle summer snow had turned the landscape into scenery worthy of fairy tales. The only sound she could hear was the sound of northern birds celebrating the cold summer only the North could provide. 

The grounds near the gods’ wood were silent and even more beautiful than she had anticipated. The sentinels stood proud and tall surrounding the heart tree and its painted face. Arya wasn’t a believer, but something in that place had felt holy and dear to her heart. A memory inside a memory and a dream almost forgotten. 

She walked toward the heart tree to touch its face painted in red sap. She sat under it and rested her back against the tree calmly. The red leafs swayed gently as the cold wind blew through the branches. Arya picked a package of biscuits from her backpack, but before she could even consider eating her treats, a distant voice shouted in warning. 

“Hey…Miss!” A male voice called from a distance and Arya turned her face to see the man who had called her. 

He wore a tag around his neck, but she couldn’t read the name on it. Given to his formal clothes she supposed that he was someone of high rank among the castle’s staff, although he was young and way to extravagant about his looks to be considered to a high position. 

“I’m sorry to disturb you miss, but the tree is very old and making picnic here is not allowed.” He said sober and careful as if Arya was ready to vandalize the whole place. 

“I was just resting my feet a bit. I wasn’t thinking about making a picnic here, but now that you mentioned it would have been a great idea.” She answered teasingly as he approached her. Arya returned the package of biscuits to her backpack and pretended to be just another harmless tourist. 

The young man looked at her carefully. He seemed to be deciding if she should or not be allowed anywhere near the gods’ wood, or anywhere else in that castle. 

“You were the one who asked about the crypts, weren’t you?” He pointed once he finally looked at her face. Arya grinned at him and the man smirked gently at her. “I saw you at the castle.” 

“Yes, it was me. I can’t visit it and now I must look for someone who can give me an authorization to search the library for some documents.” Arya said in a malicious way in hope that he would be able to inform her who could provide such authorization. “Can you help me with this?” 

He scratched his short cut beard while looking at her curiously. Arya looked closely at his tag just to check his name. Mr. Snow was his name and she couldn’t help noticing the irony of it. 

“Why would you need searching the documents?” He asked cautiously. Arya looked at his face and decided that he wasn’t strikingly handsome as Willam, but his sour face was strangely pleasant and inviting. His short cut beard and man bun made him quite a charming as well. 

“A book. I came all the way North to find something relevant about the Queens’ of Winter to help me write it.” She said it as a matter of fact. “Do you know who can help me, Mr. Snow?” She asked with a smile as she rose from the cold floor. 

“What kind of book, Miss…?” He asked politely. 

“Blackwood. Arya Blackwood and I work at the History Department of the Citadel. It’s a biography, or a novel…I’m not sure yet. Would you help me with my task, Mr. Snow?” She asked mindlessly and marveled at the sound of his muffled laugh. 

“Arya?” He questioned with a hint of humor. “Your name is Arya?” He insisted and at that point it was obvious that the irony of the moment wasn’t lost in him. “Now I understand your interest in the castle. Yours is a very unusual name and a very relevant one to this place, although not everybody is familiar with Queen Arya’s story.” 

“It’s precisely about her that I want to write. I came here hopping to find something interesting about her life in Winterfell or even about her relationship with King Jon, since they actually lived here since childhood. There must be some document that might give me an insight of her relevance during his reign.” She tried to not sound too passionate about the topic, but Arya noticed too late that Mr. Snow was laughing out loud at her excitement. 

“Just confess that you are here to know about the dragons and wolves.” He teased her shamelessly and Arya had to admit that his smile was something hard to ignore. 

“I’m not, although it is supper cool to imagine it might have been true. I want the political part though. They grew up together pretending to be siblings and later got married. Arya Stark was nearly erased from this country’s history and reduced to the image of a queen who had six children. I refuse to believe she had no impact in King Jon’s ruling.”  

“Well…Since you are genuinely interested in writing an accurate profile of Arya Stark, I suppose I can help you with the authorization you need.” He said sympathetically. “Maybe I can help you with your book.” 

“How so?” Arya asked with genuine curiosity. 

“Queen Arya is a favorite of mine. I’ve done my personal research years ago and it happens that I might have some valuable information about her life here and her relationship with King Jon. I can take you to the crypts as well, if you want.” He offered gently. “I hope you have the time to immerse in it. It’s quite a journey.” 

“I’m staying for the week.” She said. “Do you think it’s enough?” 

“Enough for research and writing an essay, but I’m afraid you won’t want to go back to the Citadel once you are familiar with the Lady. It’s easy to fall in love with her.” Mr. Snow pointed gently. “I assume you are staying at Winter Town. You can start tomorrow morning. I shall have the documents ready and time to escort you.” 

“Yes. I rent a cottage there, but I suppose I’ll need to rent a car if I’m coming up here every day.” Arya pointed as she thought about the practical aspects of such an arrangement. “I’ve been trying to get this authorization for months…Are you sure Lord Stark won’t mind it?” Arya asked out of shock and that made him laugh again. 

“It’s fine. I’m sure Lord Stark won’t mind it.” He said with a suggestive smirk and for a moment Arya realized there was something off about him and that entire unbelievable offer. 

“Your name isn’t Snow, is it?” She asked and that man couldn’t be any more pleased. 

“You are clever, Miss Blackwood.” He said. “Would you risk guessing my name?” 

“I know that Snow is a very common name in the North. A bastard’s name.” She said cautiously. “I wouldn’t like being stopped by every tourist in my own house, so I guess adopting a bastard name and dressing up like a member of the staff is a good way to pass by unnoticed.” 

“A sharp mind suitable to your name. I am part of the staff, though. I’m particularly proud and careful about my family’s legacy and becoming a curator to this place is the best way I could find to keep this place’s memory alive.” He lowered his gaze shyly for a brief second before offering her his hand. “Snow is a part of my inheritance just like the castle, I guess.” 

“It is an honor to make your acquaintance, my lord.” Arya bowed before him dramatically trying to mimic some historical drama she had watched on television. 

“Oh come on! No need for that. I liked you better when I was just Mr. Snow.” He sounded really embarrassed with the awkward moment. “I have a name, you know? Just like everyone else. You can address me by it or Mr. Snow, if you prefer. No need for courtesies and all that. Jon Targaryen, Lord Stark and Warden of The North, at your disposal.” He repaid her in the same coin, bowing before her and kissing her hand in a courteous way. “You may call me Jon if you want.” 

“Not Brandon?” She questioned as the irony of that piece of information. “I thought all Lords of Winterfell were by royal decree named Brandon.” He laughed at that. 

“My parents saved Brandon for my younger brother. You are right, though. We are not particularly creative about naming children.” He answered in a charming way and Arya admired the fact that he felt like an old friend sharing the details of his last adventures. “I must say that I never liked my name as I like it now. I find the irony of this moment fascinating.” 

For a second there was silence and the unsettling sensation of finding a safe harbor in the most unexpected place. Arya had never expected to meet Lord Stark personally, but there he was. Not a snobbish nobleman, but a well-mannered and discreet man trying to keep the memory of that place alive. 

“So…I shall be here tomorrow morning.” Arya added. “Which time would be more convenient?” 

“I’ll send a car to pick you up at 8 a.m., if it’s convenient to you.” He said courteously. 

“It sounds perfect.” Arya said as she felt slightly embarrassed by the whole moment. 

She had spent months trying to reach that man and get a free pass to all the restricted corner of the castle, only to find him in the gods' wood in the most unexpected circumstances. Arya had expected Lord Stark to be a cold and disagreeable man, when in truth he was rather charming and kind in his manners. 

"See you tomorrow than..." She said without knowing what else she could say. 

"I'll be waiting for you, Miss Blackwood." His smile warmed her inside despite the cold northern breeze. "It's not every day that I have the opportunity of sharing my hobbies with such a lovely companion. Good day to you, Miss Blackwood." 

"And to you, my lord." 

He never turned his back at her as Arya had expected. She was the one to turn and walk away from him as she felt her heart aching for letting something important behind. In many ways that meeting had felt not like providence or coincidence. Meeting Lord Stark had felt like finding a treasure Arya never knew she had lost. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


	2. Chapter 2

Arya sat by the window while sipping at a nice cup of tea when the car stopped in front of the cottage. The grey jeep carried the sigil of House Stark in both sides and for a second she wondered how they had  figured the exact address when Arya hadn't informed it to anyone at the castle.

She finished her breakfast and before the driver could ring the doorbell Arya  o pened the door. The man had a round face and sympathetic face, thin light brown hair and small brown eyes.

"Miss Blackwood, I presume. I'm Lyonel Rosby, Lord Stark's secretary and castellan." He said politely. Arya recognized his accent and guessed he was from King's Landing and not the North. "His Lordship sent me to fetch you. You are waited at the castle."

"I could tell that much. I'm surprised His Lordship found out the address." She said in a slightly sarcastic way.

"Winter Town is fairly small, Miss. Besides, Lord Stark owns half the cottages rent during the opening season. Your name wasn't difficult to find o n the lists."  Lyonel said it as a personal  triumph , which sounded very much like stalking.

"I'll just  fetch my things then. I don't want to keep Lord Stark waiting." She answered politely. "Anything I should bring?"

"I was instructed to help you with the luggage, Miss. His Lordship had a chamber  prepared at the castle to receive you as a guest. "  Rosby pointed curiously. "His Lordship told me you are a  writer and needs to do some research on our archives. Everything is settled for you to go through your work comfortably in the castle ."

"This is...Most unexpected. I don't know what to say." Arya pointed as she opened the way for  Rosby to help her with her luggage. "Is it something His Lordship usually does?"

"Not at all."  Rosby smiled at her as he grabbed her suitcase. "Winterfell is often neglected by scholars and researchers. The Red Keep is far more glamorous with all the art collections and the dragon skulls. Since Winterfell is still a private residence to the family,  Lord Stark is very protective of  both his privacy and the family good name. Your name and the topic of your research granted you his sympathy. I think he would have written a book about Queen Arya himself , if the state wasn't so demanding of his time . I suppose a book at this point would be a good publicity to the castle and help with tourism."

During the short trip back to the castle, Arya enjoyed the company of an over talkative  Lyonel Royce. Mr. Royce was indeed very helpful describing the changes in the castle grounds during the centuries and how the original building had been improved from a small holdfast into one of the mightiest fortress in the Seven Kingdoms.

He also pointed that many changes in the economy had impacted the life at Winterfell, since the North became a key point to industrial and technological development of the country. With the urbanization, places like Winterfell and Winter Town became scarce and it was Lord Stark’s intention to keep the place as close to its original glory as possible in order to preserve the tradition and memory of the place.

Arya couldn’t help wondering why Lord Stark suddenly chose to display so much interest in her book since he didn’t seem open to the idea of opening the secrets of his family to the public. Winterfell’s visitation offered little details of its famous inhabitants, meaning that many secrets were kept far from the public scrutiny.

They arrived at the castle before the opening to tourists and Arya marveled at such a privileged sight. The  great hall was mighty and gloomy, although the warmth that irradiated from the walls kept it quite cozy. The staff  mem bers greeted her as she passed by, saluting her with smiles a light misplaced courtesies.

It didn't take long for her host to show up at the hall. Lord Stark wore warm riding clothes and his usual tag with fake name around his neck as he debated something with  Rosby before  turn ing his attentions to Arya.

"Welcome to Winterfell, Miss Blackwood." He said with a vigorous and radiant smile. "I hope you'll find the place as enchanting as I do."

" Thank you very much for your generous invitation. I never expected to become a guest here. I can hardly  describe how thrilled I am." Arya said immediately,  barel y containing her satisfied smile. "When do we start?"

"As soon as you've been  accommodated in your rooms and properly dressed for riding." He said with enthusiasm.

"Riding? I thought I would  be  locked up inside a dusty library until I had my book ready." She pointed, making him grin in an almost  mischievous way.

"Before opening the archives to you, I would like to introduce you to the  environment and Lady Arya's favorite  hobby . You'll have the chance to appreciate the same landscapes and understand a bit of my perspective in which concerns Queen Arya's character." He said in a charming way Arya felt hard to resist. "Do you ride, Miss Blackwood?"

"Motorcycles and bicycles mostly." She said making him laugh. Arya had said that without any kind of malice, but noticed that a sexual innuendo was lost somewhere in her answer. Lord Stark was gracious to not mention it, but she was sure he had noticed. "You'll never see me running from a challenge, though. I'll dress to the occasion."

"I'll be waiting for you right here, Miss." Lord Stark said it as if he had been doing it his entire life. Waiting patiently for her to show up inside that castle while Arya felt as she had been waiting for a great adventure with the same eagerness.

She was leaded to her room that was located in a restricted area of the castle.  Rosby informed her that part of the castle was meant to accommodate Lord Stark, his family and  occasional guests. Hospitality was a family tradition the  Targaryens of Winterfell had pleasure in keeping alive.

Th e room was fitting to a princess, she noticed. Comfortable and richly decorated with grey and white silks and linens. It was probably a room meant for guests only given the lack of dragons and wolves in the motifs. Later she would lay on her bed and dream about all sorts of guests that castle had received along the centuries .

Arya changed her clothes feeling slightly  apprehensive about horse riding. She wasn't  com fortable with the idea of making  a fool of herself in front a Lord Stark, but a challenge was a challenge.

She went back to the hall and found him instructing a few tourists that had just entered the castle. He turned to see her again and without a single word offered her his arm to escort Arya to the stables. Lord Stark didn't say much as they walked, probably to avoid giving her a chance to expose his identity as the castle got crowded with tourists.

"I asked for a sure foot and gentle horse for you, but if you are not comfortable riding on your own I can take you on my saddle." He said in a very careful way, making sure to not sound improper in his suggestion.

"I guess I can handle it." She said convicted of her capacity. "Is it your hobby too?"

"More than a hobby, I think." He smiled as the horses were brought close to them. " Horse riding has been a family tradition and I rode my first  pon y before I learned to speak. I favor a good horse over a car whenever I get the chance. " Lord Stark picked the  reigns of the grey horse and brought it closer to Arya. "This beauty is Dany Flint. A valiant creature with a sweet temper. The  spotted male is Florian. Headstrong and spirited, qualities I usually appreciate in a friend."

Lord Stark fetched a small lather for her to mount the mare before he could mount his own horse. It took Arya a while to adjust to the feeling of being on top of the beast. The gentle sway of the animal as the horse breathed in and out could be a little unsettling, but soon Arya  straightened her back and looked ahead.

"It doesn't feel so  scar y as I thought it would." She said as she petted Dany Flint's neck.

"You have a good posture, Miss. Let us see if you have the talent." He smirked at her as his horse turned to direction pointed by its master.

They rode the horses in an easy trot all over the fields and into the woods. The view was quite breath taking at some points of the road. They crossed a small stream until they reached what Arya supposed to be the wolves' sanctuary.

"I couldn't think of a better place to start this tour." Lord Stark said proudly.

"This is the resting place of  Nymeria and Ghost, isn't it?" A bronze statue of a  direwolf surrounded by six pups had been place there. It looked magnificent and ferocious.

"Indeed. Both  direwolves were  bur ied here. The  statue symbolizes Queen Arya and her six children and marks the exact spot where  Nymeria and Ghost were found by Lord Stark and his children." Lord Stark said proudly. "It was  commissioned by King Aemon I to honor his mother's memory."

"How many statues and monuments were built in her honor in this place?" Arya asked as she looked closely to the mighty figure of the  direwolf . "It seems that there is one in every corner of the castle."

"King Jon commissioned only the one in the crypts. There's a replica of it in King's Landing and it's were their ashes are kept. I guess Queen Arya made quite an impression on her children. King Aemon I, Prince Eddard and Princess Lyarra have been notorious sponsors of artists in their time and several works had Queen Arya as the main theme. Most of them have perished in the Great Fire and the ones that remained are either here or in the Red Keep."

"The Targaryen  Renaiscense  I heard so much about at the University . I've seen a few at the Citadel when King's Landing sent paintings to restauration a few years ago.  The greatest samples of  Westerosy art,  they called it. " Arya said  without much enthusiasm for the Targaryen Golden Age . "I simply don't get why this woman was so  emphatically honored by her children and husband, but is hardly mentioned in history books. Who was she? Simply a pawn in her father's great plot or a woman of agency that crafter her own fate? Was she really a warrior? A witch?"

"Before I give you straight answers to your question, I would like you to focus on the  environment here." Lord Stark suggested in a reasonable tone. "It's your first time in the North , I guess . Y ou are  heavil y dressed for the weather and we are in the middle of s ummer . When the Starks  rule d the North, their words said a lot about the way they connected to this land and its harsh weather. Winter is com ing. It's quite a pessimist mot t o. It's a warning. Queen Arya walked this very land, grew up listening to those words,  endured the worst winter this country has ever seen and survived a war th at killed her parents and two of her siblings . You may not find all the answers you seek here, but you can be sure that your famous namesake was never a pawn or a delicate lady sitting on top of a tower patiently waiting for someone to decide her destiny."

"This is why you brought me here?" Arya asked calmly. Lord Stark was not only passionate about the topic, but also terribly romantic in his view of his heroine. "I can see the reason behind  your argument , but I'll need documents and more  evidences if I want to write something  consistent ."

Lord Stark muffled a laugh before turning his horse around. He looked  straightly into her eyes and Arya felt strangely embarrassed by the way his eyes reached hers. Even if her host was a bit too flirty at times, she couldn't bring herself to look away  or even ignore his charms.

"My favorite picture of Queen Arya is a rare drawing, made by Princess  Visenya . It's probably my most precious piece of art. It shows Queen Arya and King Jon competing at horse riding and they don't look regal or powerful in the slightest." Lord Stark smiled fondly. "They are just an old married couple being silly and having some fun. Horse riding and hunting were their favorite pass-times. That's why I brought you’re here. I wanted you to experience her Winterfell and mine before we drown in the dusty details of the past."

"You are terribly romantic, you know?" Arya said while trying to concealing a incredulous smile. "If I didn't know Queen Arya to be dead for centuries, I would think you to be in love with her."

"In a way, I am in love with her." Lord Stark said with a hint of  embarrassment . "It's hard not to when I grew up surrounded by her presence."

"Do you think that your name has something to do with it? I mean...I believe King Jon  car ed about her a great deal. Growing up together and all...I mean...He must have loved her somehow.  For  convenience or simply out of habit. " She felt unsure and a bit stupid for asking that. It was actually silly and inconvenient, although she had felt  compelled to ask him about his name.

"I think so." He smiled kindly at her. "In a way...I feel connected to them, although I don't think that I have much more in  common with King Jon other than my name. "  Lord Stark seemed  finally embarrassed by her intrusion. He lowered his eyes a bit and Arya noticed that he was trying to conceal his blushing face. "I'm not heroic, or even frugal and practical as he was. I enjoyed my inheritance well enough and never considered celibacy."

"Here I thought you to be a reclusive man living in a castle and hiding your treasures." She laughed out loud at that.

"Well...I am discreet, I suppose." He grinned  mischievously at her. "Unlike King Jon, I'm against arranged marriages and...If I were to conquer a lady's affections I wouldn't think twice before using every single tool at my disposal and Winterfell is no  exception to it."

"Is that what you are doing right now?" She looked at him with suspicious eyes and feeling a strange flurry in her stomach to take the best of her. "No love for  hi story or anything else...Just the possibility of another conquest?"

"I'm not trying to seduce you, Miss Blackwood." He answered with a careful tone. "For now you are my riding companion and I'm thrilled with the perspective of sharing my passions with someone who understands them . What will come out of this little adventure is not for me to tell, but your name is challenge I can hardly ignore."

"I guess it's about time for you to show me the documents. As for this challenge you speak of...I'm not easily bought with treats and attention. If you are seeking adventure, I suggest you to find it somewhere else. Conquest might be in your blood, but submission is not in mine." Arya commanded the horse to move forward imposing a distant between them and forcing Lord Stark to follow her. Protocol be damned! She refused to be his plaything even if she was terribly attracted to that man.

"Headstrong and spirited..."She heard him muttering. "You are very difficult to ignore, Miss Blackwood."

They rode back to the castle almost in complete silence.

It felt rather uncomfortable to hear Lord Stark being so openly flirty with her and making no secrets of his expectations. Arya didn't feel bound to repay his efforts with signs of interest, although a part of her felt inclined to. If curiosity or attraction had a role to play in that awkward week, she would have to wait to find out. If she would allow herself to be conquered it would be by her desire and not to repay any kind of favors.

He must have felt her sudden distance and made no further efforts  to bring back the topic. Lord Stark focused in showing her the land and insisted that no Stark would ever accept being a pawn in the Game of Thrones.

History might have created an allegory full of dragons, ice zombies and magic to foment Targaryen propaganda, but the one thing Arya Blackwood refused to believe was that Arya Stark had been nothing but a gentle queen when she was married to Westeros most famous hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would like to explain a few things. Being reincarnate doesn't mean that Arya Blackwood and this Jon Targaryen are a copy of what their past lives have been. They have similarities, but both of them have completely different backgrounds and experiences that have shaped their personalities. The characters are meant to be OOC, they are not the medieval version of Jon x Arya, so take it easy on them.  
> They will have some points in common, and there will be some odd interactions. Neither of them is ignoring the strange chemistry between them. They feel sexually attracted, but more than that they feel connected as if they have always been friends even if they have never meet. That's what I hope to create.  
> I hope you'll like it and reviews are highly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

The castle was crowded with new groups of tourists when they got back to the stables. Lord Stark excused himself claiming that he had some important business to attend  before  he could join her in the archives.

Arya was escorted by another member of the staff to the part of the castle restricted to visitors where a lunch was served. That part of the castle, where her room was located, was meant to accommodate Lord Stark's family and guests so privacy would be respected.

Alannys Cerwin  was the name of the old woman tending to her needs while Lord Stark was no where to be seen. Mrs.  Cerwin  had quite a high spirit and wouldn't stop asking Arya about her research and book.

"I've always loved history, you see? I guess this is why I work here. My family is quite old and we have always been faithful to the Starks of Winterfell in the old times. I remember my grandfather saying that the only reason why the North accepted the Dragons a second time, was because the king had been smart enough to chose a she-wolf for a bride." Mrs.  Cerwin  said with enthusiasm. "It's good to see a young woman like you looking at the fine points of our history. The North is old and proud. We always remember and it's about time for someone to pay Queen Arya some respect."

"What do you think of her, Mrs.  Cerwin ?" Arya asked with a warm  smil e  as Mrs.  Cerwin  poured her some tea. "Do you think Queen Arya  was a warrior? A skilled politician?"

"That and more. Her name alone brought the mountain clans to the King's side, but a dragon would never command the northern army  on his own .  Not without a true born Stark by his side . I believe in the legends I heard when I was a child. She rode her  direwolf  in front of the entire army dressed in armor like  Viseny  Targaryen would have done. Proud and fierce like the North itself. Her  battle cry  echoing in every man's heart."

"I guess I like your version of her better than the one I grew up reading about." Arya said without much enthusiasm. "In the North you have so many legends and stories about her bravery. I had never heard about them at the Citadel. In fact the books are very  vague when it comes to her life."

"They did that same with Black Betha. I doubt Aegon V would have done half of his job without her wit and willfulness working on his favor, but men like keeping all the fame and glory. A man will never admire a powerful woman because she reminds him that he is just a man." Mrs.  Cerwin  sat by her side and poured herself a cup of tea to keep Arya company. "What about you, Miss ?  Your name is a mighty one. Queen Betha was a Blackwood and you were named after Queen Arya. You are bound by fate to let  your mark in this world."

"I will be content if I finish my book. I wouldn't mind if it turned to be a best-seller. I could do with some money." Arya laughed along with Mrs.  Cerwin  as the old woman held her hand with affection.

"A  best-seller it shall be. I hope you to send me an  aut ographed  copy so I can show it to my  grandchildren and tell them all about my important friend, Miss Arya Blackwood." Mrs.  Cerwin  offered her a heartwarming smile like the one of a grandmother. "I hope you'll make it a novel though.  I would love to see it turned into a movie."

"That would be great, wouldn't it?" Arya laughed joyously. "Can you imagine this place full of actors and cameras?" Arya asked and Mrs.  Cerwin  laughed along with her.

"His Lordship would be mad about it, but I wouldn't mind getting a minor part in it. Can you imagine? I could be a septa, or maybe the nanny. I saw His Lordship and his siblings in dippers anyway. I have the right experience for such a role."

"And I'm sure this is the part in which you start telling my guest  embarrassing  episodes of my childhood and how I would have never made it to adulthood without your care."

Lord Stark's voice dragged both women back to reality and the fact that Arya was in the castle for a reason. Mrs.  Cerwing  didn't seem to be  remotel y as hamed  of her behavior or even afraid of what Lord Stark might think of her.  In fact the old woman muffle a laugh and looked at her lord with so much pride in her work that Arya found hard not to laugh at the sight of it.

"You mind your tongue. It was my  porridge  and brought what turned you into handsome Lord and not all those presumptuous tutors your lady mother insisted to hire." Mrs.  Cerwing  replied  in her witty way . "I was just giving Miss Arya my opinion about her book and telling her a tale or two about The She Wolf of Winterfell."

Lord Stark smiled at the old woman fondly before kissing her chubby cheek in answer. Arya thought that small interaction between them to be quite lovely and absolutely different from the idea she had of her host  and nobleman in general .

The episode at the wolves' sanctuary had showed Arya a seductive man that acted with calculated movements in order to get what he  wanted . In another words, a  spoil ed despot  ready to use all of his resources to make her bow to his will . Lord Stark's interaction with Mrs.  Cerwin  reveled another man entirely. He was kind, good  humored, loving and humble while he kissed the old woman's forehead , something she doubted Lord Stark would have done to a member of his own family.

" Lanys  has the best stories. I should have made a guide of her years ago, but she refuses to let the kitchen  to someone else ." He said in a way that made him look more like a child  than an important nobleman.

"Only over my dead body Your Lordship would have Missy Marsh running my kitchen!" Mrs.  Cerwin  snapped back stubbornly.

"That much I'm aware of." Lord Stark grinned at her before turning his attentions to Arya. "If you are ready, I would like to take you to the archives, Miss  Balckwood ." He said  politely and a bit more  impersonal  in his speech. Arya  susp ected  he would rather avoid any improper interactions while under  Mrs.  Cerwin's  sharp and protective  gase .

"Yes, that would be great. Thank you for the lunch and tea, Mrs.  Cerwin ." Arya said politely to the old woman and received a tight hug in answer.

"It's  Lanys  to you, Miss. Blackwood." She said with a warmth Arya wasn't used to. "Now off you go, child. Write me a thrilling novel, full of intrigues and romance."

Arya ignored protocol and simply gave the old lady a tight hug in answer.  Lanys Cerwin  answered her gesture with another hug just and tight and heartwarming.

"I shall write you something good so you'll remember me,  Lanys ." Arya promised with honesty. "See you later."

It was hard to tell what Lord Stark had thought of her new friendship with a member of the staff, but Jon seemed to be mostly unimpressed with Mrs.  Cerwin's  behavior as he leaded the way to the archives.

Arya had thought that all the documents she wanted would be stored in a library or some sort of storage room, but soon her ideas were prove to be wrong. Lord Stark lead her down on a very inclined stone stair that seemed to be part of the oldest share of the castle.

The stair lead them to a  subterranean room so vast that Arya could hardly believe it. In fact it wasn't a room. It was a  gr aveyard  full of statues made of grey stone and marble.  Could it be true? Was that the old crypts Arya had heard so much about?

"I thought we were going to the archives." She said in awe. "I never thought you would let me see this place."

"It  happens that my father had the archives transferred to this part of the castle years ago. At the time we had people from your University to evaluate the area and decide the proper place to built a climatized room were the documents would be kept in adequate conditions." Lord Stark said calmly as they walked among the graves.

"That's why tourists are not allowed here?" Arya asked.

"That too. We haven't settled a proper security system in this part yet. To open it to the public would be incredibly dangerous at this point. The archives are safe enough, but not the statues or the graves . Besides...This is a place to honor my family's  dead ones and I really wouldn't like to make a pilgrimage place out of it." He sounded sober this time. "This is Winterfell's heart and you don't let anyone walk into your heart without considering the damage that might follows."

"Why opening it to me then?" Arya asked. "You never asked for my credentials  or anything. I could have been lying about the book the whole time just to get privileged information about the castle and you wouldn't even know."

"I read your emails." He said right away. "You had all the trouble to come here just for a regular tour after all those negative replies  and I simply couldn't ignore you anymore. You are right, though. I should have been more careful, and yet I don't feel the need in the slightest."

"I wonder why is that." Arya pointed without expecting any sort of answer. Even in the dark, she could tell he was grinning.

"I don't know." He said. "Maybe because I have this strange feeling that we have known each other for a long time. I trust you, Miss Blackwood. No explanations, no concrete evidence, just a feeling that I can open my house and my heart to you without fear of harm."

Arya ignored the last part as they passed by the most intricate and exquisite statue in the place. It was made of marble, with a multitude of careful  details  crafted in gold and silver.  A woman with long hair  ta med  in a single braid. On her head a thin crown and a sword resting across her lap . Her dress and made  of  grey marble of different shades. Her face was harsh and beautiful, with an elegant nose, high cheeks and an harmonious mouth. Resting on the woman's feet a giant wolf napped as a dog.

A bronze board on the basis of the statue had a small message dedicated to that woman.

_ "Fear cuts deeper than _ _  the sword. _

_ In memory of Queen Arya of  Winterfell, Daughter of The North _ _ . _

_ Beloved mother, wife and sister." _

Arya wasn't given to superstition or any sort of spiritual inclination. Her family worshiped the Seven as most  westerosi  did, but she wasn't particularly fond of any religion although she liked the quietness in the few gods' wood she had visited in her life. Even so, being in front of that statue had touched something inside her and it felt as familiar as her favorite chair by the fireplace in her apartment.

"You even look like her a bit." Lord Stark's voice sounded near her.

"Is it an accurate image of her?" Arya asked distantly.

"I think so. It's very much like the ones in the painting and  sketches in our collection ." He said calmly. "It bothers me that they never made a  statue  of King Jon to place by her side, like they did in King's Landing."

"It's so perfect that  it feel s  as if  she is about to talk." Arya said  dreamily . "What do you think she would say if she had the chance?"

"Do me justice." He answered simply and Arya noticed with a bit of a startle that he had placed his hand around her shoulders in a very intimate and bold way.  "It's everything she ever wanted in her youth...Justice."

"I'll do my best once you've shown me the archives." Arya replied with sharp sarcasm, but Lord Stark seemed perfectly content with his arm around her shoulders.

"This way, Miss Blackwood." He said with a pleasant smile but it was Arya the one to impose some respectable distance between them.

Lord Stark wasn't kidding when he said it had demanded  specialists from Citadel  to build a place prepared to hold such a  wonderful  and precious collection. The room was  trul y  a safe made of bulletproof glass and with a  sy stem  that controlled the quality of the air and the temperature.

The locker was controlled by biometric system and Arya supposed that except for Lord Stark, only a handful of professionals had access to those documents.

Once they entered the room she was  given a pair of gloves and a  mask to prevent her breath or skin to damage the documents.  Truly that place was even more  sophisticated  than the archives of the Citadel.

"Where should I start?" Arya asked vaguely.

"It depends o what part of her life you are interested.  Unfortunatel y  my collection has no samples  detailing  her childhood." He said.

"What about her time in the Free Cities? Or her escape from King's Landing?" Arya asked right away.

"Nothing about it either, except from a document that gave a honorific title to a man named  Yoren  for bravery and loyalty to the crown for saving Queen Arya." Lord Stark pointed. "My collection starts shortly after King Jon claimed back the North to the Starks." He searched the shelves for something very  specific  and picked up a huge book with a cover made of boiled  leather . "This one is probably the best for you to start your work.  Maester  Samwell Tarly's  chronicles."

"I've heard about this before." She said while taking the book from his hands. "King Jon's closest friend, wasn't he?"

"Indeed he was." Lord Stark said. "This one has a very interesting perspective of King Jon's relationship with Lady Arya when they reunited."

Arya carried the book to the table where she opened the cover with reverence and care. Lord Stark sat by her side while opening a small notebook he carried in his pocket to check his notes.

" You should find it on page thirty four." Lord Stark said. "You'll find out  Maester  Tarly to be  extremel y  careful with useless details, so I've made some  appointments  of where you might find relevant information to your work."

"That's very thoughtful. Thank you." Arya mostly ignored his presence once she got her hands on that book, but accepted his suggestion to jump a few pages.

Although some parts of the book have been damaged by the time, that page had been preserved to perfection.

_ Winter is finally here and it's hard to believe that any living creature can survive in such a harsh weather. At least Winterfell is proving to be more comfortable than Castle Black _ _ , with its warm walls and hot springs. _

_ The lords from all over the North are heading to Winterfell where some heated arguments are expected. Dark times lay ahead of us and a North divided stands no chance against  both the winter and the prospect of an invasion. It's hard to say what the result of such a gathering will be since this is a traditional and very loyal corner of the world. _

_ I worry about Jon's fate even when he cares so little about weather he will live or die. Lord Brandon is a polite and vastly  _ _ intelligent _ _  young man with a rare kindness, but he is a Stark nonetheles _ _  and his blood demands a sort of character that leaves little room to any sympathy to treason and...I'm af _ _ raid _ _  that's exactly what Jon might have become in the eyes of the North. _

_ I barely recognize my old friend these days. We still speak freely and nobody has ever accused Jon of being a humorous and light spirited sort of man, but the incident has changed him. Lord Brandon's sudden  _ _ resurrection _ _  also had an impact on Jon. _

_ I understand they once have been very close, as siblings should be. With Jon's claim and growing number of supporters, it's not a surprise that bitterness took over the love that once existed between them. Jon is broken hearted, but I doubt it would ever stop him of doing what he thinks to be right. _

_ At least Lady Arya stands between them like a bridge. At times I think she is the only one thinking straightly, with a mind as practical as the one of a scholar _ _ . Lord Brandon takes her advices with a hint of distrust, even though I have no doubt that they love each other fiercely. As for Jon...I believe he would jump out of a cliff if Lady Arya asked him to. _

_ If I had any doubts that Jon had a favorite among his siblings, once Lady Arya arrived they have been put to rest. Jon undoubtfully loves his younger brother, but to Lady Arya he is devoted. _

_ Jon's smiles have a mistress. The few times I heard him laughing it have been because Lady Arya had told him one of her witty jokes, or whispered an anecdote in his ear. As for her position in the warfare, Jon had insisted upon Lady Arya taking a part in the war council. Lord Umber once suggested that a lady shouldn't be involved in such nasty busyness and even questioned the lady's knowledge on the matter just to face Jon's sheer rage in the shape of a  _ _ direwolf's _ _  teeth threatening his throat _ _ . _

_ Nobody questions Lady Arya's presence anymore, mostly because she does have a talent for the fine points of war. Jon's eyes and ears remain as open as ever, though. Any one who dares to defy them will risk being named a traitor and neither Jon or Lady Arya like the sound of treason. _

"Funny." Arya finally said once the  calligraphy  got too  blurry  to be read. "This one is from prior King Jon claim's declaration, isn't it?"

"Precisely." Lord Stark agreed. "About a year before he proclaimed himself King."

" Maester  Tarly seems convicted that they we re all siblings." Arya pointed carefully and that made Lord Stark  look straight into her eyes for some reason.

"Have you ever considered they might actually have grown up believing to be siblings gs?" He asked her sharply.

"It's hard to think so when all of Ned's actions seemed to be so clever. He claimed Jon as his bastard soon and raised him among his legitimate children. Later in life he was named Hand of King and sent Jon away to hide at the Wall with his brother. Once Ned was named a traitor, Rob rose the North and legitimized Jon, so he would be  securel y  attached to the  Stark family and in position of raising an army of his own in the future...Ned Stark was the bloody King Maker."

"Or maybe just a man that made all the wrong decisions to protect his nephew." Lord Stark insisted. "I'm not saying that you are wrong to think that Ned was the one to blame for Jon to become king. I'm simply saying that what this page says is that if there was a plan, neither King Jon or Lord Stark's children knew a thing about it."

"If that's the case, I have to ask why would your family hide it for so long?" Arya asked bluntly. "Why paint Ned Stark as the greatest  political  architect  that ever lived, when in fact he was just trying to hide? Or why make us all believe that Brandon Stark had granted his support willingly?"

"Because history is written by the winners and I guess the generations that followed would never think twice before changing facts to legitimize their claim. Jon was a bastard. There was no doubt about it, so they had to make him a god-like hero. Ned was killed as a traitor, but the  Targaryens  had to turn him into the greatest loyalist that ever lived. Brandon Stark was a bitter man envious  of his warrior brother, so they turner him into a prophet that saw Jon's divine call before anyone else." He sighed a bit. "As for Queen Arya...She was indeed a woman ahead of her time and she played most of her part willingly."

"Why most?" Arya questioned while feeling suddenly trapped inside that room.

"How would you feel if you had to marry your brother to save him?" He asked her  hypothetically , but that question had felt way too personal and terrifying for her to describe. "Even if you had never loved anyone as you loved your brother...Would you ever be able to forget the original bod you shared with him?" His voice sounded slightly bitter and broken. "Make no mistake, Miss Blackwood. Theirs was indeed a love story, but every love story has its share of tragedy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did we learn in this chapter, kids? Targaryens entered history thanks to dragons and heavy propaganda!  
> I hope you like it and reviews are highly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

She walked the familiar path feeling slightly nauseous. Her head ached and even if a persistent voice would scream inside her from time to time, urging her to run away, she simply couldn't. A soft and gentle hand held hers with kindness and surprising  stre ngth .

"Be brave." The voice was as familiar as the gods' wood, but that time it didn't feel like a comfort. "Be brave for the sake of our lives, if nothing else."

"I...I can't do this." Her voice came out and this time she was about to cry. "Bran...I can't."

"I know, but you must." His voice was inflexible as he kept  holding her hand. "Dragons have come our way and we are still standing. Daenerys has no friends here and now that two dragons are dead she doesn't seem so frightening anymore."

"I know pretty well the damn story!" She screamed out of rage. "I know my name and I know where my heart stands in all this!  I don't need you to remind me again of what I'm doing here! I just...You are asking too much."

"And yet I doubt you would ever love anyone as you love him." His voice came out bitter and strangled. In a way she knew that a part of Bran would never forgive her  entirely, but she never doubted his love nor his good intentions. "I...I don't blame you, Arya. Jon was the reasonable choice all along and you are way to clever to ignore it. Besides...You have always loved him better than anyone else."

"He is my brother as much as you are ." She insisted while ignoring his explanations. "How would you feel if it  were you in his place right now? Don't you dare tell me that I love him or try to convince me that it is a different kind of love than the one I have for you! It won't make things any easier!"

"He is not our brother!" Bran replied sharply. "If he survives he will be Jon, Aegon, Aemon,  Jaeh aerys  or whatever name he choses! He will be the undisputed Targaryen King and I am making sure our family will have justice for everything that has been done to us. You will be his queen and...Let us hope that with time this resistance you feel will fade away."

"Resistance?! It's not you who will lay with him and live your life with this sort of guilt!"

"As if the two of you have never crossed a few lines before." His voice came out sour and cruel. "The nights spent whispering secrets in each others ears. All those laughs and deliberate touches...The kiss shared once you came back from your little adventure in the front."

"That was an accident." Arya tried to excuse herself. "It's Jon! Our brother!"

"No." Bran insisted. "He is our cousin and in a few minutes he will be your husband. He will make you happy and one day you won't even remember we had this conversation. You'll have laughing wrinkles at the corner of your eyes and you'll thank me for insisting upon this match."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked with tears in her eyes and Bran looked at her just as heartbroken as she was.

"Believe it or not..." He sighed. "I'm doing it to give Jon his best chance to survive Daenerys and the Throne, while I'm giving you a place to call home again."

******

She woke up a bit dizzy from her nap with her mobile ringing. Arya checked it out just to face  Willam's  name on the screen. She sighed as she realized that they haven't talked since her  arrival  at the castle.

Arya picked up the phone and tried to come up with a good excuse for not calling him during those days.

"Hey, babe. Sorry for not calling earlier." She started while she noticed  Willam  was making an  awful  amount of noise on the other side. "What is this noise all about?"

"Trying to fix your car. That damn noise was driving me mad." He answered bluntly. "How is the North? Froze your ass already?"

"Kind of...It's nice up here, though. The castle is breathtaking and I found the locals to be very welcoming." She  sai d  while rubbing her eyes. "Managed to write down some interesting stuff today and I guess...People at the university will hate me for this, but I decided to make it a novel."

"A novel?! Thought you wanted to win some deserved recognition at the Citadel. You know how snobbish those cunts are. A novel...Well, I'm sure you can make it great anyway." It was plain enough that the news hasn't felt as good ones for him, but it was her book anyway. "Got your authorization than? How they reacted to you?"

"Well...I talked to Lord Stark in person and he is quite interested in my book." She said with a hint of badly concealed pride. Arya decided that  Willam  didn't need to know the whole thing for the moment. He just needed to know enough.

"Oh!...That's...Pretty awesome." He said in genuine surprise. It wasn't exactly a secret that  Willam  would rather keep her at the Citadel and make her  forg et  about books and research. He thought it to be a waste of time and a distraction. He had been quite vocal about it when she received all those negative emails and even tried to prevent her from going North.

In a way... Willam  was afraid of her restlessness and he had done everything in his power to keep her far from North as if she was heading toward a massive storm.

"Did he give you a reason to his emails? I mean...He could have simply said yes." She heard him asking while the noise of the garage suddenly stopped on his side of the line.

"I guess the emails never got to him and his staff is kind of used to deny things at first. He is quite reasonable and helpful. You wouldn't believe this place." She answered with thrill and enthusiasm as she looked  ar ound  her room. "The collections and archives...It's...It's amazing."

"Glad to know it, babe." He tried to sound as thrilled as she was, but Arya knew that  Willam  would rather have her flying near home. "I guess I'll see you next week then. Don't forget about Ned's birthday. My parents will be there and I told them we were coming."

Arya expected that not so subtle remind of his plan. She knew there was a ring hidden in his jacket's pocket and his baby brother's birthday was a hell of an excuse to make an announcement...If only Arya knew for sure she wanted to say yes.

"About that...I'm not quite sure yet. There's a lot of work to do up here and now that I have access to the archives...It might take me longer to go through all those documents, but I'll try my best."

Willam  was silent for a long second and that was his way of not saying that he was angry. In many ways her trip to Winterfell had been her personal quest not only to discover the mysteries of the past but also to avoid her own doubts. Eventually Arya would have to go back home and give him a straight answer. She only hoped to find the right one.

"Fine."  Willam  finally said. "Just...Do your best and try to come back in time."

"I'll do my best." She tried to  reassure  him with a small lie. "I must go now."

"Love you, babe." He spoke it with an easiness Arya couldn't find in herself. "Miss you already."

"I miss you too."

Arya turned off the phone and threw it on the bed. It would be bloody impossible for her to come back to sleep after that conversation and all the anxiety that followed. She was the one to blame for giving  Willam  hope when she didn't have a clue of what she wanted.

The castle at night was a completely different place and all those dark grey walls felt a bit frightening. The silence was full with whispers from the past. She could almost here the steps against the cold floor and the echo of the wind was  so  strong that it almost felt like a woman's cry.

What sort of love story could ever bloom in a place so cold and  oppressive  like that? Of course that to young Lady Arya Stark those walls had been a sign of safety, but...The legacy implied in every inch of that castle had demanded from her obedience and greatness in a way Arya Blackwood could hardly understand.

Arya grabbed her coat and get off of the room, Maybe she could find  Lanys  at the kitchen and have a nice and warm cup of tea to help her back to her sleep. Maybe a cheerful talk to distract her mind a bit.

With a bit of difficulty she finally found her way to the kitchens, but the place was as quiet as the rest of the castle. Arya wondered if it would be too much of a intrusion if she searched the storage cabinets for tea  leaf , pot and cup, until she decided to stick with a glass of plain water as she sat there in the dark.

Arya was distracted in her own thoughts when someone turned on the lights with a click. She looked straightly to the door just to find a very messy Lord Stark standing at the door, wearing sleeping clothes and glasses.

"Oh!" He said once he saw her sitting there. "I guess we had the same idea. Care for a cup of tea, Miss Blackwood?" He tried to sound sympathetic even when it was plain enough he was feeling a bit sleepy.

"That would be great, thank you." She said as he walked in.

"I guess you lost your sleep." He suggested as he searched the cabinets for the tea pot with far more efficiency than she had.

"Yeah...I received a call from home and couldn't sleep after it." She said without giving much details about the problem with  Willam .

"I hope everything is fine." He said with a hint of concern. He turned on the oven and put the water to boil before looking at her.

"It is...It's just...Keep  worrying  about this book and it won't be easy to convince the university of all the  the sis I want to bring to surface." She said in order to avoid the matter of her boyfriend.

"I guess it's never easy to defy stagnation. People don't like changes." He said kindly. "I trust your work will speak for itself and you'll have plenty of evidence to support your thesis."

"May I ask you a question?" She finally summoned the courage to touch such a delicate matter.

"Go on." He allowed her to have her to  settle  her curiosity.

"Why did you   insist on bringing me to the castle? " She asked as he poured her a cup of tea. "I could have done my research and go back to the cottage. You didn't have to trouble  yourself  with my intrusion any more than the necessary."

He sat in front of her and took a sip from his own cup before considering an answer.

"I suppose a kin soul recognizes an other." He said with a hint of humor. "I guess...I wanted to make sure you would feel welcome here. It's not every day that I get the chance to have company and especially not one that is as bright and charming as you are.  Besides, I guess I've been very  uncar ing  when dismissing your requests without even thinking about them properly. "

" You've mentioned that you have a brother. Doesn't your family get involved with the castle's business?" Arya asked before taking another sip from her cup.

"Brandon enjoys King's Lading better and since I inherited the burden it doesn't seem fair to demand of him the same interest that I have in this place. Bran is quite bright and far more bold than I am. He has his own business dealing with trade." He said calmly. "We had a sister that died at the age of eight."

"I'm sorry about it. It must have been hard on you."  Ar ya  said with genuine sympathy for his lost.

"I was twelve at the time and Bran was nine. Dacey was special. She loved this place and even if she couldn't enjoy it to its full potential given her condition she adored it. When she died we were all devastated and for Brandon it was specially difficult to cope with it . I try to honor her memory somehow and I let my brother free to decide where to find his happiness. If he wants to fly, so be it. I'm really proud of him."

"You speak of this place as if you acted as an  unw illing  guardian to all its history and traditions." She pointed. "I couldn't think of a greater honor." He smiled at her in a  condescending  way in answer.

"Nobody asks the son of a nobleman what would he rather do with his life. I made peace with my fate a long time ago, but from time to time I'm faced with an outsider that will give me a taste of the things I lost." He said. "It's demanding to take care of such a place, but at least my passions suit my inheritance. I wouldn't matter having company, though."

"Never considered getting married or...I don't know? Finding yourself a life companion?" Arya was walking through dangerous water and maybe she was  fancying  some debate on the matter of her own troubles.

"I am divorced." He muffled a laugh. "Thought that was common  knowledge , but I guess an academic like you wouldn't have the time to read tabloids."

They both laughed at the situation for a while and indeed it was quite embarrassing to not know a thing about her famous host.

"Did your ex wife liked the place?"

"Nor Winterfell, nor Westeros." He said with a bitter laugh. "She was from  Penthos  and I guess she never got used to this country or my duties as Lord of Winterfell. At least we didn't have children, so...It was a smooth divorce or as smooth as these things can be."

"Must be frustrating." Arya pointed without knowing what else she could say.

"What about you, Miss. Blackwood?" He turned the game while looking at her with intense eyes. "Is there a lucky man waiting you back at the Citadel?"

"I don't...Know for sure." She said feeling suddenly exposed in front of him. "I have a convenient boyfriend that never wanted me to come to this place for some reason. He would rather keep me working at the university and quitting this whole madness of writing a book."

"I  hate him already.  I honest ly  hope he will never get what he wants." Lord Stark smiled at her with charming kindness. "Winterfell needs a woman of conviction and  strength  to defend its good name. As for not wanting you to come here...Maybe this boyfriend of yours is able to smell an  opponent  from a distance."

"Or maybe he is just sensing that I'm no longer interested in him." She answered bluntly. "I'm not falling for you, though." He laughed at it.

"I never expected you to." He answered without a hint of bitterness or outrage.

"You seem to have a very peculiar opinion on King Jon and Queen Arya's relationship, and yet you are quite vague about it." She said. "Would you care to elaborate on it?"

"I wouldn't mind to do so, but I would rather listen to your  opinion  first." He teased her as a cat playing with the mouse. "If you came all the way here for evidence, you must have your own theories about them."

She considered for a moment what he was asking. In many ways that felt like a test she had to pass before giving her next step toward her dream.

"I think she had some agency in her own destiny." Arya said. "I may sound naïve, but even if her marriage to King Jon was a political decision, I refuse to believe that her fate was decided by others. I believe she chose him and she would have chosen him no matter what."

"You  believe  theirs was a marriage for love somehow?" He asked curiously.

"In some ways, yes." Arya agreed. "The document you've shown me just made it even clear er . I don't doubt she loved both Lord Brandon and King Jon when the North was in dispute, but what  Maester  Tarly wrote gives me the impression that King Jon was already in love with her at the time and she was at least confused.  Between her true brother and legitimate heir and the bastard, she gave the crown to the one she was devoted to without realizing what it meant for her destiny. "

"Quite the material for a tragic novel, don't you think?" He asked with a hint of humor.

"Indeed. I wish...I whish I could talk to them. I wish I knew how it felt to be bound by marriage to someone you've always considered a sibling even if it was a Targaryen tradition." Arya insisted.

"Neither of them was raised following Targaryen traditions, so...One could guess that it felt like incest. All the moral taboo included." He said calmly. "Do you have siblings, Miss Blackwood?"

"A sister,  happily  married and with two perfect kids so I never forget how it is to be a  black shee p  among the  Blackwoods . I guess the mental exercise you'll propose will be lost in me." He muffled a laugh at it.

"Tomorrow I'll show you some very interesting pieces of document. A very embarrassing correspondence between close friends and siblings so you'll get how difficult their lives have been on the early days of their marriage." He said calmly.

"You are avoiding my previous question." Arya pointed with a hint of sarcasm. He laughed out loud at her boldness.

"I think they were  desperatel y  in love, but it took them a while to realize it." Lord Stark said. "I mean...King Jon made an  spectacular  display of Ramsay Bolton's death and there was no lost love between him and Gendry Baratheon although he had legitimized the bastard's claim to Storm End and they have been constant allies . My famous namesake was very jealous and protective about his wife even before their marriage."

"What about her?  Did she love him as he loved her?" Arya asked sharply.

"I think so. She  stri kes  me as a passionate woman and there's little doubt about her devotion to King Jon and his causes. He never tried to stop her from fighting. He insisted upon her taking a sit at his council. No other man at the time would ever consider doing it, not to mention respecting her  op inions  and intelligence as King Jon did. They were outsiders and this is  precisely what crafted their bond. Selfless love and blind trust. It was sex what made things complicated as it usually does."

"Six living children and I bet they have practiced a lot in between." Arya highlighted it with a hint of malice.

"Tyrion Lannister once said in his notes that the King Jon was quiet and discreet in nearly every aspect of his life, except for his appetite for Queen Arya's company. They never had separate rooms during their marriage, which was a normal practice at the time. There's also a  appointments  at the court's journals  that show Lord  Tyrion  would often take responsibilities over the audiences for days, especially  when  the King and Queen got reunited after some time separated for a war or any royal duty."

"I do hope you have something in your archives telling all the nasty details of it." She laughed out loud this time. "What sort of things they were up to in the bedchamber and all that."

"If I were to guess...I think he favored her being on top since she was a notorious  horse rider ." He said with humor.

Arya looked at his carefree posture for a brief second. He seemed absurdly comfortable in her presence and that conversation had gone from professional matters to sex talking in no time at all. Arya was not blind to the evident interest he displayed, nor oblivious to he heavy sexual tension in the air.

Although he was charming and quite handsome, it was the familiarity between them what made her uneasy. How sweet would it be to give in to those feelings and allow him to treat her like a queen for one night? Did his mouth taste of mint and honey or was it something stronger like a brandy? No doubt he tasted as good as the forbidden fruit, but she wasn't giving in to temptation...Not yet.

"I guess it's about time for me to go to bed." She said while raising from her chair.

"It's up to you if it will be yours or mine, Miss Blackwood." He grinned at her maliciously. "I'm quite eager to give you a goodnight kiss."

"I'm more than pleased with the room I was given. Thank you for the generous offer, Your Lordship." She said while turning her back at him.

"Jon." He said calmly and in a slightly teasing way.

"What?" She asked out of confusion.

"My name is Jon. I would like you to address me by my name." He said kindly, making her suddenly embarrassed.

"Fine." She answered boldly . "Call me Arya then." At that he smiled with  triumph . "Goodnight, Jon."

"Goodnight, Arya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like it and reviews are highly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Lanys Cerwin  would wake her up with a mighty breakfast every morning. Arya wasn't used to have people serving her like that, but it felt good to be spoiled and pampered like that for a change. She would eat quietly and eventually she would give some thought to her conversation with Lord Stark in the  kitchens .

His flirtatious speech and glances never failed to make her doubt her life even more than she did back at the Citadel.  Willam  was still waiting for her and making plans while she was more than eager to extend her trip to avoid him.

Maybe it was about time to put an end to this nonsense. She wasn't looking for a husband or anything of the sort. She was looking for belonging, fulfillment and excitement. She was looking for success and maybe an adventure, things that  Willam  would never give her.

So far her research had provided a number of details about life at both Northern and Targaryen court, but few details about the King and Queen. Arya was almost certain that Lord Stark was saving the best for last, but she was starting to get anxious about it.

Arya got dressed and went down the stairs just to find Lord Stark waiting for her halfway. He smiled at her and acted as if nothing wrong had been said between them in the kitchen. Sometimes it was confusing to be around him since he would act as a carefree bachelor one time and a sober and discreet man another. Arya concluded that he was teasing her and if something came out of it then he would profit from his nasty jokes. If nothing happened, she would be just a visitor of no consequence.

He conducted her once more back into the crypts where the archives had been placed. Arya took her seat and started to look through all the documents he had separated to show her. Unlike the book he had shown her, those documents weren't meant to keep a record of life at court. No...This time he laid before her a number of personal correspondences between some of the most well-known names of the time.

"This one was written by Lady Sansa to her sister about a month after the wedding took place." Lord Stark said while handing her the document with ultimate care. "This one I would rather keep away from the public eyes and it's not a surprise that my forefathers had the same opinion about it."

"Why is that? What sort of nasty secrets the Stark sisters used to share?" Arya muffled a laugh.

"You'll see, but I wouldn't say they used to share secrets. It's more like Lady Sansa being mad about what her sister hadn't done at the time. They weren't close as Arya and Brandon."

Arya placed the document at the center of the table and inclined a bit to read Lady Sansa's pretty calligraphy. 

_ Dear sister, _

_I hope my letter will find you in good health. The news of your wedding ha_ s reached the Vale and we, loyal subjects, rejoiced at the prospect of a bright future under the rule of our new King.

_Although you find yourself above me in rank, I consider it to be my sisterly duty to approach some very delicate matters. The most alarming rumor reached my ears and_ , knowing you as I do, it's not hard to believe in them.

_Were you married to anyone else, I wouldn't bother to write you about such private matters. You are married to the King_  though. Your life is not yours alone anymore and when a Queen refuses to pay her duty in the marital bed, it is no longer a private matter, but the kingdom's future what is at stake(…)

"Say what?!" Arya raised her eyes from the manuscript to look straight at Lord Stark's face. He wasn't even concealing his laugh at that point. "What the fuck is this I just read?! They didn't..."

"Not for a couple of months, apparently." Lord Stark said. "No surprise a great number of advisors were nuts at the time. Lady Sansa was the only one to openly talk about it with the Queen."

"Now I'm truly shocked." Arya said with laughing tears in her eyes. "Is there any documented reason for this?"

"There's no medical record, but I doubt it was something physical. If that was the case, there would be a number of documents talking about possible successors to the throne." He said as a matter of fact.

"Why the delay then? If there was a sparkle between them even before the wedding, wouldn't it be expected for them to finally give in to their desires?"

"It's difficult to say. Keep reading though. It gets better." He suggested and Arya decided to go on with her reading.

_ I know your current position is by no means comfortable, but we must do our duty by the crown and yours is of vital importance. Our cousin has always favored you above everyone else, so I doubt you have reason to fear him. You certainly have some charm and if you try hard enough you might even be comely. You must learn to use his passions to your advantage or else he will have cause to cast you out. _

_Be gentle and receptive to his touches, no matter what. Have some wine to sooth your nerves_  if you must, but never refuse him. As soon as you get with child, you'll have good cause to keep him out of your bed for while.

_We need you to be a true queen. The realm is counting on you to give us_ an heir.

_ Your loyal sister, _

_ Sansa _

Arya put the letter aside feeling suddenly disgusted by it. That wasn't an ordinary piece of evidence. She felt humiliated and outraged by Lady Sansa's advice in a way that she found hard to describe. Being a queen was certainly a difficult thing, but to be exposed and to face demands like that was more than Arya would be able to tolerate.

"Who needs enemies with a sister like that?" She finally asked. "I see why you wouldn't want it exposed to public scrutiny. Queen Arya must have felt terribly humiliated."

"It is a tradition that until the present days torments noble ladies. I mean...The necessity of an heir." He pointed calmly. "A marriage is only considered a success if it leads to the production of an heir."

"If you were a queen it wasn't just a matter of inheritance, but mostly a matter of security for the realm. Even so...It is terrible to think how exposed she was. No rights over her own body and no autonomy in her marriage. I wonder..." That was an assumption that made her uncomfortable. "I wonder if she was raped at some point."

He was silent for a second as if considering her words. If he was offended by her, Arya couldn't tell.

"It wouldn't be an unusual thing. Marital rape wasn't frowned upon at the time." He said with obvious discomfort. "I prefer to think that he respected her too much to even consider laying a hand on his queen without her consent. Besides...She was a powerful woman with her own political relevance. She could have made his life fairly difficult if she wanted to, so I doubt the King would risk political stability over a good fuck."

"Would you mind if I wrote about it?" She asked cautiously. He gave her a indulgent smile.

"I suppose it would sound good in a novel. Add some drama to the main characters. Make it sound like fiction or your own suppositions and never mention this letter. Let us call it a poetic license."

"Is it your way of doing her justice?" Arya asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"In a way, yes." He agreed. "Her children have done everything in their power to protect her image and I wouldn't want to expose her now. If you claim it to be fiction, though...It is a way of keeping their honor intact. I just won't tolerate any rape scene of even the suggestion of it, not even for drama's sake."

"I guess I just touched the limits of your benevolence." She said with an acid tone. She should have realized that Lord Stark would never allow her to write whatever she wanted. Every line would be submitted to his inspection and nothing would be published without his approval. "Is that the new Targaryen Propaganda? Am I under censorship?"

"Would you like your ancestors to be painted as barbarians?" He asked sharply. "Would you like to taint the good name of your heroes with such terrible allegations when it is impossible to say if that happened or not? I guess you can call it Targaryen Propaganda, but at least with my approval you will be able to profit from it."

"I finally got to see a glimpse of the all mighty Lord Stark of Winterfell." Arya answered without and ounce of respect toward his display of authority. "You nearly made me believe that you were more of a prince charming than a true born nobleman."

"What else did you expect, Arya?" He asked without giving in to her provocations. "I opened my house and laid all my treasures in front of you. Did you really expect it to come freely?"

"What else I'm not supposed to write about?" She asked stubbornly. "If I am to pay your price for this, I want to know the extent of it."

"So far we have very similar opinions about them so my restrictions are limited to this topic, for now." He answered with cold dignity. "I have a suggestion though."

"What suggestion?" She asked feeling suddenly trapped inside that room.

"I want to sponsor you. I guess you'll have some trouble with the university for writing a novel instead of a biography. I can help you to enter the literary market and even finance your trip here."

"In exchange for what?" She asked suspiciously.

"A novel authorized by the current Lord Stark of Winterfell. This is free publicity for your work and I have a lot to gain from tourism. I have no further demands, but I won't have my ancestors' good name demoralized."

"So...As long as I paint them in a favorable light, you will open all the doors for me." She asked in a bitter tone. "Why do you care so much about those people? They are dead! They have been dead for centuries and I don't see why anyone would care if they were exposed for some shit now."

"Don't you? In my defense I can say that it feels personal. I share his blood. Do you think I would be capable of doing such a thing? You care about them just as much as I do, or you wouldn't be here trying to prove that Queen Arya was a hero on her own right. You want justice for her name and I think this is an honorable quest. It's just as personal to you as it is to me. I want you to succeed in your ambitions and I want the name Arya to be respected and remembered."

"As long as you can determine how the name Arya will be remembered." She snapped back. "I guess I'm done here."

"What?" He looked at her as if she had just said the most absurd thing in the world.

"If I am to write a novel, or fiction as you named it...There's no need to check my references. I can write whatever I damn well want to without you censoring me. You made me a generous offer, but I'm choosing not to accept it." Arya answered categorically. "Do you want your version of the facts to become known? Write yourself a book, but don't try to tell me what to do with mine."

She rose from the table and tried to open the door without much success. The room became terribly claustrophobic. Arya heard the sound of his steps against the stone floor as he approached her. She couldn't help thinking that he might not be as honorable as she thought.

They were alone down there and as far as she knew nobody had access to that part of the castle. It was hard to say if it was day or night and no one would listen if she cried out for help.

She looked through the glass door just to face the statue of Queen Arya looking to a vague point in the horizon. Was it how she had felt? Trapped and powerless in a room with a man that could might as well hurt her in order to get what he wanted?

Arya felt his breath on her neck and the warmth of his body close to hers. Her blood froze in her veins and tears came to her eyes as she thought the worst of Lord Stark.

"It wasn't my intention to upset you." His voice sounded thick and sensuous as honey. Without touching her, Lord Stark opened the door using his finger print.

"I guess I've heard enough for a day." Arya answered as relief invaded her system.

"Arya...I don't want you to go." He said in a broken tone. "Would you...Would you please consider what I just offered you? We have a very similar opinion on the matter and I'm not trying to interfere with your creativity."

"That's not what I've  heard." She said in defiance. "I'm thankful to your help, but I must decline."

"Would you please give it a second thought? So far I asked you not to mention one document, but allowed you to use its content anyway. As for my resistance to a rape trope, I never thought you would oppose to it."

"I would and I will oppose it if I find evidence that it happened." She snapped back. "You reacted at it in a way that it makes me conclude that there is a possibility and maybe even evidence of it. You bare your teeth at anyone who might threaten this legacy you talk so much about. The tourists, my emails, my books...Everything you consider dangerous to the memory of this place you simply can't stand! You resist anyone who dares to touch your precious treasures."

"Devoted. That was the word used by  Maester  Tarly to describe King Jon's behavior toward Queen Arya." He said it and sounded almost apologetic. "Right now you are mad at me because of a speculation. Do you really think that a devoted man would ever consider to violating the object of his devotion?" Arya could barely think when his breath was so close to her skin that she could almost feel him kissing her neck. "I am a devoted man. I want you to write your book and I want it to revel how talented and capable that you are. If you are certain that you don't want my help, then you will leave the castle tomorrow morning and I won't do a thing to stop you. You'll go back to your life and your convenient boyfriend that had always tried to prevent you from doing what you want."

His speeches would often feel like the memory of a dream. She have heard something similar before and yet that had been a low blow. Even Arya had to admit that he had a point bringing  Willam  to the discussion. The door was open right in front of her and yet she couldn't walk through it.

"If I write my book, I'll write it without your interference. If I stay here, I don't want you dictating to me what I should or shouldn't write. I'm not your fucking doll or your servant for you to do as you please." She replied in a tone that she was certain that no nobleman has ever heard before. A veil had descended on her and Arya felt safe in his presence; strong even. "I have no idea of what you are so afraid of, but I'm not the one to blame for it. If you don't trust me, than kick me out of here already."

"Believe it or not...I trust you, Arya." He answered simply.

"Prove it." Arya challenged him without even questioning the limits of her temper. "You are hiding things from me in this archive and I can feel it. Something you don’t want me to find."

"I'm not hiding things from you." He said calmly as Arya turned to face him. For a second their eyes met and she felt a shiver take over her body. "But you can hardly blame me for saving the juicy parts just to keep you here a bit longer."

"Quit flirting. I'm not giving in any time soon." She snapped back. "I'm the intruder. The stranger in the nest willing to expose all of your secrets to the world, not some girl dazzled by your title."

Lord Stark closed his eyes and lowered his head a bit. He was so close that Arya thought he would kiss her. The kiss never came though.

"Expose it then. Turn this place upside down and put it all in the pages of your book just because you can. I don't care and I'm not afraid of anything." He finally said. "Just...consider my offer. Stay here and let me help you in the only way I can."

"Why are you doing this? I'm no one to you. I'm nothing and you are acting as if your own life depended on my presence." She insisted. Lord Stark stepped back.

"I don't know." There was honesty in his voice for a change. "I just know that since you've came...I feel as if I have been waiting for someone like you to show up. The day I saw you in the gods' wood...Forget it."

"Forget what?" She shouted at him angrily.

"I was meant to find you." He said with simplicity. "Dragons,  direwolves  and white walkers...Once this world was filled with magic. Why is it so difficult to believe that we are connected somehow? I don't believe in coincidences."

"Maybe it's true what people used to say about  Targaryens . Madness or greatness." She answered in a cold tone. "I guess we both know which side you inherited."

Without a second thought Arya turned her back at him and left the archives' room, leaving him behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have problems in paradise and my goal with this chapter was to highlight the differences between Past Jon x Modern Jon and Past Arya x Modern Arya.  
> Lord Stark is a spoiled brat of noble birth. He isn't used to be refused, ignored or contested. He feels entitled to a number of things and finally found someone who doesn't give a flying fuck about him.  
> On the other hand, Arya fails to see how much some of her suggestions attack his pride directly. She isn't willing to bow to his will though. Once she was a queen and she got used to be respected as an equal to him.  
> I hope you like this chapter and I want to thank Stark_Lady for her kindness. You are a terrific beta <3  
> Reviews are highly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

She stood by the window as she watched the horsemen and servants enjoying themselves at the bonfires in the courtyard. There was an agitation inside her. Some sort of anxiety that burned within her as she waited for the sound of familiar steps. 

Her brother had tried to keep her busy in the northern front. She have never been that demanded within the walls of Winterfell and for the first time in a long while she hadn't doubted her identity. 

Jon had kissed her goodbye before mounting his horse and riding South to fight Daenerys while Arya had stood in Winterfell to deal with the mess left behind and prepare the defenses just in case of siege was declared. White Walkers, wildlings and petty lords that needed a daily remind of who ruled the North. In the mean time she had prayed as she never did before. Prayed for him to come back alive so they would hold each other and complete each other's sentences as they have always done. 

It made her remember of her lady mother whenever her lord father was out dealing with any dispute or rebellion and it made Arya a bit sad. A part of her had died in King's Landing and it was useless to mourn it forever. She was no longer a nameless creature or the child running through secret passages in Maegor's Holdfast. A crown had been placed on her head and the kingdom would call her the one and only queen until her last breath. 

Her father had promised her that much. She would marry a king and have his children. In her childish stubbornness she had told her father that she hasn't been fashioned to such a thing. She heard someone opening the door behind her and wondered if her father had planed that fate for her all along. 

Arya turned to face the new comer and a wave of shock and relief combined took her all of a sudden. 

He was still dressed in riding clothes, smelling of sulfur and horses. His face was dirty, but at least his hair had been pulled behind in a tight knot. He hadn't shave for days, but the beard would never prevent her from seeing the smile on his lips. She had missed every inch of him and yet she had hoped it would take a while longer for him to visit her room. 

Neither of them said a thing. They simply run toward each other and meat half way in a tight hug. Arya threw her arms around his neck as he buried his nose in her hair. 

"I missed you." They said it together and laughed together as they usually did. 

Arya helped him to wash his face and hands before he could remove the armor and chainmail. It was probably the first time in months that he has been able to put all his defenses aside for a couple of hours and simply rest. 

Slowly his smell got better and he seemed relaxed in trousers and wool tunic. The wet hair falling over his eyes as he tried to discreetly check her erratic behavior. 

"Do you want something to eat?" She asked. "I think I can order you some stew and bread." 

"I'm fine. Had some downstairs with my men. Some ale too." He confessed shyly. 

"Is Bran aware of your arrival? We weren't expecting you. I thought...I thought you would summon us once you were settled at King's Landing." Arya said a bit nervous with both his presence and proximity. 

"He saw me at the Great Hall, but I'll delay our conversation until I have discussed more important matters with my queen." He said while finally turning to face her. His hand held hers and brought Arya's body closer to his gently. 

His fingers brushed away the hair falling over her eyes until his hand cupped her cheek. There were no words able to describe the weight of the feelings and the fear they shared. 

"I would rather not be called queen." She said before lowering her gaze to avoid his eyes. "I would rather not deal with these important matters now." 

He sighed at the sound of her answer and indirect rejection, but Jon was a patient man. To that Arya was thankful. 

"It has been four moths and ten days since you had me for your husband." He said while his fingers slowly traced invisible circles on her back. "I gave you time and we had a war to fight so it was easy to avoid the topic, but now...We must reach an agreement." 

That was exactly what she feared. What sort of agreement could that be? She wedded him so Jon would have the North and the Riverlands on his side. Her name had granted him all the political connections he might need to rule over the Seven Kingdoms. This should have been enough, but she was his queen now...There were also other things to be expected of queens. An heir, or a dozen...But that required something she wasn't ready to give up just yet. 

"You are my brother." She said in a broken tone as she held to all of her childhood memories like a treasure to precious to be lost. "No matter the name or the tittles they gave you. You will always be my brother." 

Arya insisted with childish stubbornness. Even if she felt hot whenever he looked at her for too long, or even if Jon had kissed her lips before, to be his woman...She wasn't ready for it. She would never be ready for it. 

"That kiss..." He sounded unsure as he hardly ever did. "It wasn't a kiss between siblings and you know it. I'm tired to pretend otherwise, especially when we have been given a perfect excuse to ease our consciences. I'm not your brother. I never was." 

"It doesn't mean that I love you any less or any differently." Arya answered right away. "I am not a Targaryen. I can't pretend that our life here, or...All the memories we share have no weight on my shoulders." 

"No one will judge us, Arya. No one can do it now." He kissed her forehead and held her tightly. "In a way I'm glad for my real name and this marriage. I wondered how would it feel to see you wedded to another man and our inevitable separation and these thoughts never agreed with me. Now you are mine to have and to hold. My wife and queen. No one will ever take you away from me and I shall pray every day for this blessing." 

"Me too." She repaid the hug and tried to hide her face in his chest. "It doesn't mean that it will make things any easier between us." 

"I won't hurt you, if that's what you are afraid of." His voice sounded apologetic, but his hands didn't shy away not even for a second as he undressed her. 

His lips finally claimed hers in a kiss that tasted of longing and fire. There was no way to deny that she had always been afraid of those feelings. Arya had tried to keep them hidden since she understood that maybe it wasn't a fraternal love what she felt for him, but the guilty wouldn't leave her any time soon. Not even when Jon's mouth dragged her to sheer pleasure. 

******** 

Arya woke up at the sound of a gun being fired and Lanys opening the curtains of her bedroom. 

"Master Brandon is here." Lanys declared in a jolly tone although she seemed concerned with something. "They hadn't gone hunting in a long while, but I don't think they are doing it just for sports." 

"What?!" Arya asked out of confusion. The dream and all the sensations caused by it left her a bit disoriented. 

"Lord Stark left early in the morning with a frown and the last time I had seen His Lordship like that was after the divorce." Lanys said as she poured tea on a tea cup for Arya to drink. "It's rare, but he does like killing things every now and then." 

"I hope he isn't thinking of my face while shooting his birds." Arya said while realizing that Lord Stark's bad temper was due to their argument in the previous night. "I guess I extended my visit for far too long and it's time for me to go home." 

"Nonsense!" Lanys Cerwin answered in outrage. "Lord Stark left instructions for Royce to take you to the archives today. No supervision required. You'll have full access to the whole thing." 

"What?!" At that she was really shocked. "I thought...I thought he would never let anyone dare to touch those documents!" 

"Well...He trusts you, Miss. And your passion." She smiled at Arya with a hint of mischief in her eyes. "I told him you are a good woman and one of us. He would be a fool to let you go because of something as stupid as a minor quarrel." 

"You got it all wrong, Lanys. It wasn't a quarrel." Arya rose from the bed and walked toward the table where her breakfast had been served. "Lord Stark was trying to dictate how my book will be written and that is censorship. I have nothing against his family, or the monarchy, but I will write about things that I find proof of." 

"He takes this place too seriously. I've seen him standing in a room full with important people and scholars to debate their impressions and theories about one historical event or another. It felt as if he had been there, or as if those men were offending him personally." Lanys sighed. "You are not the problem and you are not even the first person to see him like this. Sometimes... Sometimes I think that he might have reason to act like this." 

"To be an asshole? What reason could justify such thing? Being a spoiled brat from noble birth doesn't count." Arya replied sourly and Lanys couldn't help laughing at her reaction. 

"The North is a strange place and only strange people could hope to rule it." She said with a mischievous grin. "Some say witchcraft was used to built the old Wall and magic was used to defeat the White Walkers. The Battle of Dawn is a great tale about magic and sorcery. Both Starks and Targaryen have magic in their blood and all the children of Winterfell since the direwolves have been found in the woods have displayed strange talents. His Lordship is no different." 

"So you are trying to convince me that his stupidity is due to his inherited magic?" Arya rose her eyebrow and tried hard not to laugh at the suggestion. "He was being a stupid brat and I don't think he needs magic to do it." 

"What I'm saying is that...Well...Sometimes I wonder if one life is all what we get. It sounds cruel to give us humans only one chance to do everything right. His Lordship is so attached to this place that it's hard not to think that it has a deepest meaning to it." 

"Like reincarnation? I never knew this was a popular belief in the North." Arya said while filling her plate with eggs and bacon. 

"It isn't, but if we believed dragons and white walkers to be real a travelling soul that can come back from time to time to fix things doesn't sound too absurd." Lanys answered with good humor. "You might as well have been born here and now you came back to visit the place and settle unsolved matters from another life." 

"I bet I were a servant girl and I left a chamber pot unattended for too long so Lady Stark cursed me." Arya replied in her usual dark humor. 

"Or a Stark lady. Lyanna or maybe even Queen Arya." Lanys suggested as if she could see inside Arya's dreams and all the unsettling sensations they caused in her.  

"Would you please tell Royce that I won't need to be escorted to the archives? I guess I should take some time to write down what I already have in mind." Arya said without much enthusiasm. 

"I hope you are not leaving us so soon, Miss." Lanys said with concern. 

"Not without putting an end to this stupid argument with Lord Stark. He might have been a complete tyrant, but I am still his guest and my work...Well...My work could be great with his help." Arya said while swallowing down her pride. "I don't want to be the ungrateful one. Where is he now, Cerwin?" 

"Wolfswood, but I wouldn't advise you to go there. At least not without a gun." Lanys pointed. 

"Where do I find a gun here?" Arya asked. "It's not only Lord Stark who enjoys killing things from time to time." 

"Now that's a surprise. Are you sure you are not a northerner, Miss?" Lanys teased her. "Good old Blackwood blood is not lost in you." 

"From the Riverlands. I'm a Blackwood from the Riverlands and descendent of Ravens' Hall." Arya finally answered. "We lost the land, the prestige and the relevance, but we are still proud." 

"The Blackwoods once ruled a great deal of land in the North. Blood of the First Men. Old and proud as the North itself." Lanys patted her shoulder in encouragement. "I'll find you a decent  gun to use, but be careful with the boys." 

Arya got dressed once Lanys left the room. It didn't take long for someone to show up at her door with a riffle for her to use. 

Although she had grown up far from hunting areas, Arya had learn to shoot with her father and every now and then she visited the shooting stand near the Citadel. She grabbed her riffle and went into the woods still angry about her argument with Lord Stark. 

At least he seemed to be sorry about his actions and not willing to let her go without making emends. Arya wasn't sure if he wanted to remain at Winterfell any longer, especially when her dreams seemed to be getting out of control since her arrival. 

Generally she couldn't remember her dreams in details, but the dominant feelings tended to persist for a long while once she was awaken. At Winterfell they got more frequent and vivid although she barely understood them. 

They felt like scenes from the past peeped through the keyhole. The dialogues barely made any sense, but the feelings were real. The last one had been clearly a lovers' reunion, although she couldn't exactly understand why she felt so uncomfortable with the kiss. There was a sense of guilty and confusion she couldn't explain, but there was also a burning passion that Arya had never quite experienced in her life. 

Instead of walking to Wolfswood, Arya ended up going to the heart tree. She could hear from a distance the sound of shoots. By the sound of it they were very close to where she was standing, meaning their sport was at its end. Arya chose to wait there, while trying to think clearly about her argument with Lord Stark. 

He seemed to be sorry about what he did and to be honest...She could even admit that she exceeded in her anger. Dealing with him would require a bit of diplomacy, especially if Arya wanted to secure his patroonship. That had been indeed a good offer. One that could grant her enough attention from the literally market and even the University, since no one in centuries have had that much access to the relics hidden in Winterfell. 

The sound of shootings were closer and she even could hear voices coming her way. Arya looked ahead and saw the silhouettes of two men talking. One of them stepped ahead and came into the god's wood while the other turned his back at the place, heading back to the castle. 

He was about Jon's age and they even shared the dark hair and grey eyes even though they looked nothing alike. That man had sympathetic complexion and kind eyes, while Jon looked like he was constantly worried about something. He looked at her with a hint of surprise while putting down his riffle. 

"It's not every day we get the chance of such a pretty sight after a hunt." He said in attempt of gallantry. 

As Arya got back to her feet the young man stepped ahead to help her. 

"You must be Miss Blackwood." He said politely. 

"And you must be Master Brandon." She answered without much humor. 

"Guilty. You should call me Brandon though. No need for formalities." He confirmed. "It's not every day I get to see my brother so disoriented over a visitor to the point of giving me a call. He told me everything about, Miss." 

"Nothing good, I suppose." Arya finally got the chance to look at him closely. He muffled a short and embarrassed laugh. 

"He speaks highly of you, although your presence here is somewhat challenging to him." Brandon said in a friendly and diplomatic tone. "I hope he won't prevent you of writing your book." 

"I'll write it one way or another." Arya answered with conviction. "I hope he didn't send you to convince me otherwise." 

"My brother knows better than to tell me to do something like this. I really don't share his obsession with this place." Brandon said with a hint of humor. "He has this romantic notion about our history." 

"You disagree of his view of the historical events." Arya concluded. "How so?" 

"I disagree of his view in a great deal of things, but that's a story for another time. I'm going back to the castle, would you come with me, Miss Blackwood?" Brandon asked politely and Arya couldn't refuse his good manners. 

They walked in silence for a while and Arya could tell that Brandon was there to serve as a diplomat. He was studying her, just like the one of her superiors at the Citadel would do whenever analyzing a requirement from her department. 

"I would really like to know your thoughts on the history of this place." Arya pointed casually as they got out of the woods. "So far Lord Stark is trying to convince me that King Jon and Queen Arya had a true love story. What I've found so far doesn't give me much reason to be sure of it." 

Brandon smirked with a hint of humor and sarcasm. 

"The Starks managed to rule the North since the First Men. Even if the name of the house has been changed, we all have Stark blood in our veins. You don't get this amount of power for so long without doing whatever it is necessary to secure it." Brandon pointed carefully. "While my brother has a romantic disposition to believe Lady Arya Stark married a pretender with an unreliable claim to the Iron Throne out of love; I think there was more to it. Brandon The Seer and his sister weren't ignorant in politics. Daenerys was a terrible option to the North and a threat to their independency. Why support a foreigner when you have a relative with a claim of his own? Lord Stark insisted upon the marriage because it would mean some autonomy to the North and Lady Arya agreed because such an alliance was a safe one. A lady at the time could never know for sure what sort of monster she was taking to bed, so...A good marriage was that to someone you know since birth. I don't doubt there was love or affection there, but you can be sure that this decision had much more to do with politics and security than any romantic and bold idea from a teenage girl. Queen Arya was quite intelligent and Brandon Stark weren't different." 

"That sounds about right." Arya agreed. "The Citadel usually insists on the idea that it was only Brandon The Seer being smart and fulfilling his father's plan. I prefer to think she had some agency in that." 

"I believe she had. There are enough documents that show how indulgent he was with her wishes. She picked a husband that was both politically relevant and somewhat easy to manage. It was either King Jon or someone much older. Gods forbid Jon of hearing me saying this. It would break his heart to think of her as practical woman instead of a romantic damsel." Arya couldn't help laughing at it. 

"He does seem quite attached to this romantic vision." Arya smiled lightly at the thought of it. "It seems that in his Lordship's mind the King and Queen were twin souls and there was nothing but love between them. Queen Arya was a saint and King Jon a devoted husband." 

"I agree they had a pretty good marriage, but nobody ever writes about the bitter arguments in a relationship, especially not their children when it was so vital to legitimize their claim. Queen Arya wasn't a saint. If anything, she was the devil with teats. King Jon was just as cruel when needed. That means they understood each other just fine in the end. My brother...Well, he just holds to this hope of a love powerful enough to conquer all. His divorce didn't help a single bit with it." 

"I guess we all have our own deceptions with relationships to deal with." Arya said as they entered the castle. "It would be sweet and lovely to think of them as a happy couple trying to balance the kingdom's interests and their own domestic life, but I doubt they hadn't sacrificed the second along the way. Passion doesn't go well with duty and dreams of greatness." 

"Indeed." Brandon agreed. "This place can kill even the purest love. One must be realistic and a bit stubborn to make love grown in the bosom of royalty and nobility." 

"Are we still talking about history, Master Brandon?" Arya asked curiously and slightly annoyed. 

"Among other things." His voice was a playful one. "He is fascinated by you and nobody really has the courage to call him on his bullshit when needed. He must have mistaken your defiance for a complicated courtship ritual. You already have my admiration for being so bold, but I guess you aren't exactly interested in my brother after all." 

"I have a life back at the Citadel. One that includes a boyfriend, a career, a great deal of expectations and my own dreams of greatness." Arya answered bitterly. "Your brother is charming and handsome, but that's it. For now he is a collaborator to my work. Anything else is a wishful thinking from his part." 

"I believe you, Miss." Brandon said with a kindness to his voice. "Just be careful my brother's heart. It's more delicate than it seems and...Your presence must have brought some memories back. He doesn't know how to deal with it."         

   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while, but I hope you'll like it.  
> Reviews are highly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

She managed to write down several pages, but nothing slightly consistent. Most of it was basically general appointments on northern legends and some relevant events she had found in the documents. It wasn't much, but it was a start. 

There was still once question that needed to be answered before anything else. Who was Arya Stark after all? 

_An orphan girl on the run, a traumatized child holding to vengeance to cope with her loss. Trained in sword fighting,_ _horse riding and several languages...She was an_ _unusual Lady for sure._ _Arya mused as she wrote down her appointments. Was that all though?_ Queen Arya seemed to be bold and defiant of rules somehow. Also cold in her revenge. You are a mystery indeed. 

The sound of her phone ringing brought her back to reality. Arya looked outside the window and realized the sun was gone for a while. She picked the phone call without enthusiasm. Willam would want some answer about her presence at Ned's birthday, but Arya wasn't even sure of her next step. She just knew she wasn't willing to go back to the Citadel so soon, nor did she want to face Willam's family. 

"Hey, babe." She said it as she picked up the phone. 

"Hey, hon." He answered back in an uncertain tone. "How are those pretentious bastards treating you?" 

"I has been stressing really, but I managed to write a bit." She tried to sound optimistic. 

"Should I expect you to come back in time for Ned's birthday than?" That was the question she had been trying to avoid. 

"Not really. I still have much to do and my access to the archives isn't even supervised any longer. This is a great opportunity, babe. I need to make the most of it." She said with vehemence in an attempt of making him understand. 

"Sure...It just seem that you are not interested in making the most of us." His voice came out sourly. 

"What is that even supposed to mean?" Arya asked out of annoyance. "I thought you understood what I'm doing here." 

"I understand it perfectly, Arya." Willam sounded impatient and frustrated. "It's not about your book or this damn research. You've been acting like this since I asked you to move in with me. I know it's a big deal and I thought we were ready for it, but I guess you don't feel the same." 

"Now you are being absurd. It has nothing to do with us!" She insisted although a part of her knew it to be true. Things were moving all too fast for her taste. 

"It has everything to do with us." His voice was tired and weary. She could even picture him rubbing his forehead as he usually did whenever he felt stressed or angry. "I'm tired of not being a priority in your life. Sometimes I even doubt that I am a part of it at all. I want a fucking life with you, but what do I know about the things that you want?!" 

"It's rather juvenile from your part to make demands like this. You knew who I was and what I wanted from my career from the start. I never changed the rules of the game, but I guess it's too much for you to deal with a woman with ambition." She snapped back and that had been a calculated move. She wanted to hurt him. 

"You wanna make it about me being selfish." His humorless laugh was the sign she had been looking for. "Fine. Do it as you want. Come back home or don't come back at all. I fucking hope this place to be worthy of your attention since I'm not." 

Before Arya could say anything Willam had already turned off the phone. 

It took a while for her to realize that a massive weight had been pulled out of her shoulders. Arya took a deep breath as the idea of breaking up with Willam sunk in. She wanted to scream and laugh all at once, and yet she also felt lonely. 

She had no family there and no friends except for a few colleagues back at the Citadel. Willam had been her safe harbor since she moved to the city and their relationship was a comfortable and convenient one most of the time. It was predictable and reliable, although passion seemed to have fled Arya a long time ago.  

Eventually she would have to come back to her life and her job at the university. She would enter her empty apartment and her empty life with nothing but a manuscript of a half-cooked novel and a vague promise of sponsorship from Lord Stark. _One that probably comes with strings attached._  The thought was a bitter one. 

Arya wasn't naïve to believe his intentions to be innocent and altruist. Lord Stark's offer had little to do with his passion for history and a lot to do with his lust. His eyes followed her movements carefully, his hands were deliberate in brushing her skin or gently touching her arms every now and then. It was flattering and also intimidating to know that she had captured his eyes. 

It was useless to say that his attentions and flirt attempts had no effect on her. Jon was good-looking and probably used to have his way with any woman he wanted. His suggestions were bold ones and yet he always retreated whenever face with resistance just so Arya would have the feeling of being in control. It was a game and he knew the rules better than she did.  

She felt like a mouse in a trap while Lord Stark was the big black cat approaching her with his calculated moves. Arya considered for a second what was the right thing to do next.  _What would Queen Arya do under such circumstances?_

He was a powerful man that could open several doors for her. Someone who was willing to finance her insane project and also give it credibility. He was intelligent, charming and he had a hero-complex.  _She picked a husband that was both politically relevant and somewhat easy to manage..._ Master Brandon's came back to her mind. It sounded like the perfect answer to her previous question.  _What you've became, Arya? You've just broke up a long-term_ _relationship and now you are actually considering an affair with that man?! Worst! You are thinking of the advantages of it! You_ _filthy whore!_  

Those were thoughts she shouldn't encourage. It was probably just her sudden vulnerability and loneliness speaking. Arya took a deep breath and decided to look for something strong to drink before indulging post-breakup melancholy to take charge. She also could do with something to eat. 

Once Arya got out of her room to find the kitchens she was dodge from her path by the sound of loud voices laughing and cursing. It sounded like fun and she followed the noise. 

She found Lord Stark and his brother at the library where they were sitting around a board of cyvasse as they played and shared some brandy. Brandon was looking at the board with shock and incredulity, while Jon had a perfectly cocky smile. 

"Sneaky bastard!" Brandon cursed. 

"If you are to lose, at least act like a man and keep your language to a decent level. We have a guest." Jon said before sipping his brandy. His mood seemed to have improved a great deal. 

"With all due respect, Miss Blackwood...My brother doesn't have a shred of decency when it comes to competitions! Confess, Jon! Since our last game you have been revising and studying my movements so you could come up with...THIS!" Brandon sounded rather outraged while pointing to the board. 

"Of course, I have! Did you honestly believed you would win a match and I would do nothing about it?" Jon answered with sarcasm. 

"This is cheating!" Brandon roared. 

"No... This is winning with class. You have no idea of how long it took me to get your move and learn how to block it." Jon insisted. His proud smile was likely getting on Brandon's nerves. 

"This is enough for me. I need another drink before I punch your cocky face." Brandon said while raising from his chair. "Care for a drink, Miss Blackwood?" He offered her out of politeness. 

"I would love it." Arya answered. "Brandy should do." 

"Now that is a woman of courage." Brandon pointed while pouring the drinks. 

"Is that what you do for entertainment? Play cyvasse?" She asked while taking a sit by the fire place. 

"We do enjoy a brotherly competition every now and then. To be honest, Brandon is better than I at cyvasse but I do make an effort to make his life difficult whenever I can." Lord Stark answered proudly. "Do you play, Miss Blackwood?" 

"Not really." She said. "I had my fair share of cyvasse games at the University. Some of my colleagues are very fond of it, but fail to see the thrill in the game. I would rather occupy my free time with a good book." 

"Feel free to enjoy this library then." Lord Stark said in a pleasant tone. If he was still angry about their argument, he never let it show. 

"Thank you." Arya answered economically while taking the glass Brandon had fetched for her. "How long are you staying, Master Brandon?" 

"I'm going back to King's Landing tomorrow, Miss." Brandon answered calmly. "I never stay for too long. The tourists annoy me, but once a month I check on my brother just to make sure he will remember that there's a world outside Winterfell." Brandon went back to his seat and looked at her carefully. "What about you, Miss? How long will you grace this place with your presence?" 

"I'll probably go back by the end of the week. I have much to do at the University and I don't want to abuse of Lord Stark's hospitality." Arya answered as she tried to ignore her earlier argument with Willam. 

"I honestly hope your convenient boyfriend has nothing to do with your hurry." Lord Stark said bitterly as he looked at his glass. 

"I still have a job at the Citadel." Arya answered sharply. "Willam has nothing to do with my decision." 

"Oh! He has a name!" Jon's voice came out heavy with sarcasm. 

"You should probably stop drinking, Jon. You will soon make a fool of yourself in front of our guest." Brandon intervened before his brother could go on with his petty behavior. 

"Lord Stark does love teasing me over the idea that I have a boyfriend. It sounds rather impossible that I might have a life back home." Arya pointed before taking a sip from her glass. 

"I don't think it to be impossible, Miss Blackwood." He answered her. "It's just that I find the idea rather annoying." 

"I guess I'm done trying to stop your childish rampant." Brandon said while raising from his chair. "Since I'm leaving early in the morning...It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Blackwood. I hope my brother won't damage your experience in Winterfell. I'll look forward to read your book." 

"It was a pleasure to meet you." Arya replied politely. 

Brandon left the library without another word, leaving behind an awkward silence between her and Jon. Arya concluded that it would be probably for the best for her to leave Winterfell too. Things were getting tricky and the tension between her and Lord Stark was like a barrel of gunpowder. 

"I thought he would never leave." Jon pointed sourly as he admired the liquor in his glass. "I do love my brother, but sometimes he is simply annoying." 

"A family trait, I supposed." Arya added with a hint of sarcasm. 

"Touché." He rose his glass to that. "I'm sorry about the way I acted toward you. It wasn't my intention to interfere with your work in such disrespectful way." 

That took her by surprise. Arya finally bothered to look at him carefully to evaluate the sincerity of his words. 

He looked tired and upset. His clothes were comfortable ones and nothing like those he would wear to deal with the tourists. In fact, it was the first time she actually got the chance to look at him and see a man enjoying to comfort of his home. 

"Apologies accepted, although I think I owe you them too." She answered in a composed and calculated tone. "This is your home and your legacy after all. I'm nothing but a snoopy intruder messing with your documents and history. So far you have been very generous in your hospitality and I was absurdly ungrateful." 

"I guess that make us even. Apologies accepter." He said calmly. 

"Did your brother came here to give you a lecture?" She questioned it with a hint of humor. 

"I guess so, although the official reason was to make sure I wouldn't freak out on our sister's death anniversary." Jon answered with a hint of melancholy. "We've made of this competitions and games our little tradition ever since, but Brandon visits with frequency even when I don't require supervision." 

"I'm sorry about your sister." Arya answered without knowing what else she could say. 

"It has been a long time. Now a day is more of an excuse for us to be silly and competitive with each other." Jon pointed. "Are you really going back to the Citadel by the end of the week?" 

Arya emptied her glass and then walked toward the liquor cabinet to pour herself another drink. 

"I think so." She sighed. "I need to get back to work at some point and I have other things to sort out back home." 

"Have you considered my offer?" He asked carefully. "It wasn't a joke, Arya. I'm honestly interested in sponsoring your work and the archives are open to you." 

"I would appreciate it very much. I'm not stupid to ignore how your help would make things easier in the market." Arya answered. "I'm still waiting for you to name your terms in this agreement." 

"I have no conditions, Arya." His voice sounded smooth, gentle and yet...There was something suggestive about the way he spoke. "I'm don't expect you to reward my generosity or to suddenly give up your life because of it. My brother is worried that I might ruin your work, or your life somehow. I'm not interested in either of it.  The door is open. You can come and go as you please." 

"Thank you for your generosity." Arya answered as a matter of fact. 

"I honestly hope that your decision isn't related with that boyfriend of yours. I would hate to know that you are resuming your researches because of him." His voice came out bitterly. 

"I wonder what is it that you have against the idea of me having a boyfriend. You sound rather ridiculous about it." Arya pointed as she felt suddenly guilty. 

"As I said...I find the idea rather annoying." He insisted. "Is it so absurd to think that I'm jealous?" He laughed a humorless laugh. "You are a passionate, intelligent, attractive and I've been trying to get your attention without much success. He is a lucky man." 

"He was a lucky man." Arya answered bitterly. "I'm not so sure if I can still call him my boyfriend now." 

Arya turned her body with her glass in hand to face him. If Jon was pleased to hear that he was way too polite and chivalrous to make fun of her personal tragedy. 

"Are you well?" His voice was firm and gentle. If she weren't so aware of his interest in her, Arya would have believed his question to be an honest and concerned one. 

"I suppose." Her answer was cold and economic. "It's not as if I were pleased with the path it was taking. I didn't want to move in with him, nor to say yes to the proposal he was so eager to make." 

"I guess you are not given to romance, are you?" Jon asked. 

"As I said...Willam was convenient when I moved to Old Town. I had no family and no friends out of the Citadel. He came around and things just happened. I had stability and romance every once in a while." Arya said as matter of fact. "It was passion what I didn't have." 

Arya drank her brandy while looking at him with careful eyes. She could feel the tension in the air and the way he seemed to have straightened his back in answer to her implied challenge. He looked like a proud lion, or a wolf trying to impress a female. His posture was suddenly imposing and his eyes darker as an almost smile played in the corner of his mouth. 

He wouldn't deny her pleasure if that was what she was looking for. Lord Stark had been quite vocal about his attraction to her. She just had to ask. 

"There's very little I'm not willing to surrender to you, Arya." He said in a low and sensuous tone while still sitting by the cyvasse board. "My offer is on the table no matter what is said or done and it has nothing to do with my less honorable feelings about you. I respect your work and we share the same passion over history." 

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked cautiously as he grinned at her. 

"Because I feel that right now the only thing standing between us is this idea that sex would be a tax to be paid in order to get my favor." He answered in a practical tone. "If you decide to get out of here right now, nothing changes. You'll still have my support. If you chose to stay a while longer than maybe I can help you to get this passion you seek." 

"Do I look like someone who is in need of post break-up sex?" She asked with sarcasm. 

"Do you want me to be a gentleman or do you want me to be honest?" He replied with a sly smile. Arya laughed at that. "We are just two adults sharing a drink and acknowledging the connection between us. I won't play coy about this." Arya noticed his grin had suddenly vanished. "Right now, the only question in my mind is if we will keep this conversation here or if we should move it to my room." 

Arya didn't answer to his provocation. Instead she walked toward him as Jon watched her with eyes full of lust and wonderment. She stood in front of him as Lord Stark looked up. They didn't touch for a while and yet she could feel her knees weakening at the sight of him. 

Jon took her hand into his. His touch was warm and gentle as their fingers entwined. He kissed the back of her hand gently and Arya felt a sudden shire licking her spine. 

She ran her thumb over his lips so she could trace their gracious contour and feel their softness. Jon opened his mouth just a bit. His tongue gave her thumb a sensuous lick before he could bite it playfully. Arya bit her bottom lip in answer. 

"I guess I don't have much to lose at this point." Arya said in a low tone. "You pick the place." 

"I want you in my bed." His voice was deep, careful and sensuous. "Would you follow me, Miss Blackwood?" 

"Lead the way, Lord Stark." She answered. 

Jon raised from his chair and didn't make any attempts of touching her. He led the way to his chambers through the dark corridors without saying a thing. In a way it reminded her of her dream. There was something ceremonial about that silence as Winterfell's grey walls made her think of shy maidens being taken to their wedding beds full of fear and fright. 

She wasn't a blushing maiden fearful of her wedding night, and yet she felt butterflies in her stomach. The silence and the tension suddenly turned their playful chat into something else. There was trust between them to some extension as he invited Arya to his room and she allowed Jon to lead her into the darkness of their desires. There was surrender and complicity in that adventure. Arya felt suddenly alive as the blood pumped in through her veins heavy with lust. 

Jon opened the door and turned on the light so she could have a glimpse of the Lord's Chamber. It was luxurious and cozy in its grey and white colors, with a dark wooden table meant to intimate meals and a sitting area by the fireplace. The lights on made her a bit anxious and insecure as she heard the door closing behind her. 

Arya suddenly felt his fingers brushing the skin of her nape, making her shiver and close her eyes. Jon kissed the back of her ear as his hand brought her body closed to his. Arya felt her back pressed against his chest and abdomen as his tongue licked her earlobe. 

"You seem tense." His voice whispered close to her ear. His finger carefully unbuttoning her shirt as he kissed her neck. 

She was tense indeed, as if she felt the weight of Winterfell crashing her. Arya turned to face him with her shirt half open and uneven breath. His hand cupped her cheek and for a second Jon admired her face. Why do I feel so vulnerable? 

"It suddenly feels...Real." Those words came out of her mouth but they didn't sound as Arya's. 

"It is real." He answered her before claiming her mouth in a kiss that felt like breathing for the first time. 

Jon's fingers sank in her dark brown hair and gave it a light pull. His arm around her waist kept her body tightly pressed against his. Arya could feel how hard he already was under his trousers. 

There was a gentleness in the way his hands removed her clothes, while his kisses were fiery and voracious. Her own hands took care of discovering his body without grace of patience. Arya wanted to feel him in a raw and primal way. She didn't want the polite and careful Lord Stark. She wanted the man behind the tittles and obligations. His rough touch all over her body as if he was trying to reach for her very soul. 

Jon lift her body by the waist. Arya wrapped her legs around his waist while her arms embraced his neck. She broke the kiss feeling breathless and dizzy as he carried her to bed. His body was lean and stronger than she had anticipated. He laid her carefully. 

He was ready to get on top of her while they kissed. His hands pulling her leg to a better angle, but Arya didn't want him like that just yet. She rolled over him, changing positions. Jon seemed both surprised and pleased to get a better view of her body. 

For the first time since they entered the room Arya felt in control. She kissed him as her hand touched his throbbing erection. She kissed his chest and abdomen. Arya held his cock in one hand and gave it a slow lick. Jon gasped at the sensation of having her mouth around it, sucking it in a slow pace. 

Arya felt his hand on her head as she sucked him. His breath was labored and every now and then he would let a low grow escape his throat. 

"Stop it." His voice came out feral and imperative. For a second Arya considered if she should obey or not. 

She let go of his cock and looked up to meet his gaze. Jon's eyes roamed all over her body with adoration. Jon kissed her again and again until he had her body under his. His mouth worshiped her breasts as his possessive hands roamed over her waist and tights. 

He kissed her belly and allowed his mouth to explore her inner tights. Jon placed her legs over his shoulders and gave her a dangerous grin before giving her clit a hard suck. 

Arya held to the cover of the sheets as she gasped for air. She closed her eyes tightly while savoring all the devious sensations Jon's tongue provoked in her body. He slid two fingers inside her while his mouth kept working on her clit. Arya felt the spasm licking her body and dragging her to a powerful orgasm. 

Jon prolonged the feeling as much as he could until Arya was numbed by the pleasure. Her body felt boneless as he got on top of her a second time. Jon held her left hand above her head. Their fingers entwined once more as he kissed her mouth. 

"Open your eyes." He asked with unexpected tenderness. 

Arya opened her eyes and allowed herself to drown in his. Jon smiled at her and once more she felt strangely vulnerable, as if he could see into her soul. She felt his cock entering her slowly, filling her completely and inviting her body to experience pleasure once more. 

Their passion plays went through the night as they changed positions and got acquainted with each other's preferences. 

Jon didn't seem to get tired easily. He listened to her moans and to her requests with attention. He was attentive to her pleasure while his caresses alternated between tenderness and roughness. 

Arya was exhausted when Jon finally cum as she rode him. She felt the warmth filling her. She rolled to her side of bed once he was finished. 

Arya turned her back at him as she felt a wave of shame taking her. She didn't want to look at him just yet as she didn't want to think about what would happen once they had slept. 

Jon's arm brought her body closer to his and he took Arya into a protective embrace. Arya closed her eyes as she felt his gentle breath on her hair. That was enough for her to relax and allow her dreams visit her once more.  

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like it and reviews are highly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Jon felt exhausted and yet he couldn't sleep. Every time he dozed off the dreams would come back. Most of them were about Dacey sitting under a tree while Brandon poked her sides so she would laugh breathlessly. Some of them were also about his father's death and the day he received the burden of being Lord Stark, but those dreams were almost old friends to him.

He turned in bed and looked at Arya's naked back. He felt suddenly afraid, without reason or explanation. There was this vague and yet powerful notion that she would turn to smoke once he touched her, even when her smell and presence filled his room.

He wanted to hold her in his arms once more. Feel her heart beating as they kissed and made love again and again until he was drained of strength and could give in to a dreamless sleep.

The dreams about his childhood weren't the ones that really tormented him. The ones that wouldn't let him rest were those with dragons, wolves and the woman with a sword in hand.

Jon knew her face since his childhood and her features had gone from friendly, to maternal and finally erotic as he grew up. Brandon used to say that Jon had been so obsessed with the history of Winterfell that he had managed to fall in love with the ghost of Arya Stark.

Maybe his brother was right about that, or maybe there was more to life than their vain philosophy could hope to explain. He had no answers to those dreams, but from time to time Jon had welcomed them in his empty life. At least her ghost liked to keep him company when no one else did.

They became more frequent since his divorce. Maybe because he had isolated himself from the world as he drowned in his work, like Brandon used to say. Maybe he was really obsessed with the ghost of a woman he never knew for it was Arya the one responsible to drag him back to the world of the living.

When he found her sitting under the heart tree it had felt like an omen. Jon reminded of his little sister sitting there when they were children. At the time she was already sick, but she loved the tree and the stories about knights, princesses and dragons. Miss Blackwood had nothing of Dacey's sweet temper. His sister had been too sick to fight or argue against anyone, while Arya Blackwood was outspoken and bold in her defiance.

Her handsome face and figure would have sufficed to draw his eyes to Arya. Her name was nothing but an ironical twist of fate, but Jon would rather see comedy than meaning on such a coincidence. After their little adventure at the wolves' sanctuary, her cleverness and sharp tongue had him on his knees.

Jon had realized then that he wanted that woman. If it would be for a night or a lifetime, it was for Arya to decide, or so he thought. He hadn't expected to feel so possessive about her and that infatuation was starting to get on his nerves. Especially when she had been clear about her intentions of going back to the Citadel.

Even when he tried hard to stay humble and reasonable about his tittles and inheritance, every now and then Jon was tempted by the sense of entitlement and pettiness that was so usual among the nobility. He had considered offering her a job in Winterfell. He had also considered more medieval methods, like locking Arya in a tower, but that was for his amusement only.

He finally gave up trying to sleep and got out of bed carefully to not wake her up. Jon got dresses and looked at her one more time before he left the room.

He didn't expect to find his brother at the kitchen, enjoying a hot cup of tea as he read the newspapers. Brandon didn't bother to look at him while Jon prepared himself a cup. He didn't want his brother to know about his indiscretions with Miss Blackwood so soon.

"I guess you still can't sleep, can you?" Brandon pointed as he folded the papers carefully. "You should see a doctor. Maybe take some pills to sleep. You look terrible and it's the first time in a while that I am really worried about you."

"I'm fine." Jon answered in a tired tone. "I'll ask Lanys to prepare me one of those weird teas she is so fond of. They usually give me a few hours of sleep."

"You should come with me to King's Landing. I know you don't like the city, but I guess a change of airs will do you good. Besides, Minisa and Becca would love to see you again." Brandon insisted. They had been talking about it since his arrival, but the idea of visiting the capitol has little no appeal. "Maybe visit the Free Cities again? You used to like it there before Taena's fiasco."

"Honestly, Brandon. I'm fine and Winterfell keeps me busy." Jon replied sharply. "Maybe I'll visit you next month, but lately I've been considering a trip to Old Town." That had been enough to make Brandon look at him with a sour face.

"You won't give up until you have ruined her life, will you?" He asked sharply. "Miss Blackwood is your type, I get it. She is also a woman with her own life and purpose who doesn't need you to complicate either."

"A trip to Old Town would have nothing to do with Arya." Jon replied mindlessly. "I want to make sure they are prepared to receive our collection for that damn exposition they have been pestering me about."

"Arya?" Brandon asked with his eyebrow raised. "Are you on first name basis with her? Oh for fuck's sake, Jon! You barely know her and she has a boyfriend. If you are going to fall for someone, could it please be someone from noble birth? Someone who understands the madness that it is to be attached to a fucking title and the royal family? I hate to remember you this, but I you need to have children. I have no intention of becoming the next Lord Stark, or passing this burden to my daughter!"

"Or maybe Minisa will give you a boy so he will inherit it and you can keep Becca as far as possible from the North." Jon growled back in answer. Brandon was livid with rage at the sound of it. "It's not as if I haven't tried, Bran. There was nothing wrong with me or Taena, but it never happened!"

"You'll never refer to my wife like this again." His voice was choleric in a way Jon had rarely seen before.

"I defended you when you said you wanted to marry Minisa. I was always on your side, Bran." Jon answered soberly. "I just wanted you to make an effort to understand me as well."

"I try, but sometimes you make it bloody impossible." Brandon answered as he got out of the table. "Whatever it is that you have with Miss Blackwood, I can only hope she will be wise enough to get out of this place before you get what you want from her."

"Too late for that, brother." Jon answered bitterly. "Maybe she will give me a little bastard in a few months. Would it make you happy?"

"Fuck you, Jon." He answered sourly. "I'm done with this shit. I really hope Miss Blackwood knows how to deal with you, because I give up!"

Brandon grabbed his things and left the house without saying goodbye.

That was far from being the worst argument they ever had. It didn't even make it to the top five, but Jon had to admit that he had stoop low. Minisa had nothing to do with their argument or his problems. The gods knew Jon had been thrilled with the birth of his niece, but at that point his marriage had been too damaged for him to enjoy the arrival of a new family member.

Arya wasn't Taena though. Brandon had no right to judge her or Jon's intentions to her. They were both adults enjoying each other's company. For all that he knew it had been just one night, or maybe half a week. Arya would go back to Old Town and although he was Lord Stark he couldn't lock her up inside the castle.

Jon could consider using Arya as an excuse for him to get out of the castle more frequently. He could visit her in Old Town of maybe convince her about visiting the archives more often. He would give a step at time and hope she would have him for her lover.

It didn't take long for Lanys to find him sitting in her kitchen and getting some of the biscuits she usually hide behind the coffee pots. She gave him one of those looks that meant he would be in trouble when he was a child.

"I guess Master Brandon already left." She pointed as a matter of fact. "I hope he will bring Lady Minisa and dear Lady Becca next time."

"Somehow I doubt it." Jon answered sourly.

"Did Miss Blackwood leave Winterfell already?" Lanys asked as she separated the pots and ingredients she would need to prepare him a decent breakfast. "I passed by her room and there was no one there."

Jon knew better than to believe the old cook to be concerned about Arya's whereabouts. Lanys had a taste for soap operas and a soft spot in her heart for any woman who could catch his attention.

"Lady Arya will be having her breakfast on the Lord's Chambers today." He answered mindlessly as he bit his biscuit.

"I wasn't aware that you have married again! Should I presume that  _Lady Arya_ will sleep a while longer today?" Lanys pointed with devious sense of humor.

"My mistake, Lanys." He answered with reproach. "Miss Blackwood is likely to stay a while longer abed and I'm counting on you to not make her embarrassed."

"I really wouldn't mind calling her Lady Stark, you know. She might have been born south of the Neck, but she has the good old blood of the Blackwoods in her. She has the North in her." Lanys said as she cracked the eggs open and threw them into a hot pan. "She loves Winterfell as well, which is a bonus."

"My brother seems to disagree with you." Jon sighed. "I'm not looking for a second wife and I doubt Miss Blackwood would agree to marry a man she barely knows."

"Better a stranger than a brother. Isn't it the motto of this house since Targaryens and Starks have married each other?" She said in her witty tone as she mixed the eggs in the pan. "Master Brandon worries about you as much as I do. He doesn't know Miss Blackwood enough and he is still figuring out how to deal with Your Lordship since the divorce. I don't think he would disapprove of her if things work between you and Miss Blackwood. I guess even your Lady Mother would agree."

"My mother would curse me and all my descendants if I married another commoner." He said with a hint of humor. "Not that I would care. It might have been her fault that I didn't have children with Taena. She cursed our bed."

"Oh, my dear boy. That had nothing to do with your mama. I prayed long and good for you to be spared of such a fate. That foreigner girl had no business here and children would have been an unnecessary complication in a marriage that was doomed from the start." Lanys distaste for his ex-wife was well-known in Winterfell. Actually, Jon seemed to be the only one to like Taena for a while. "A Blackwood bride though...That's another matter entirely! She isn't short in noble blood. She told me she descends from Blackwoods of Raventree Hall. She could be our Black Arya."

"If I ever get the courage to propose her I'll let Miss Blackwood know that you already have a nickname for her." Jon muffled a laugh at the sound of it.  _Black Arya...It actually suits her._ "Can I have some those eggs now? I'm starving!"

"Of course! We want you to be strong and vigorous for Miss Blackwood! Show the girl what a northerner is made of and she will never go back South." Jon couldn't help giving her a cocky smile.

"Be my guest to ask her about my vigor."Lanys laughed at him before pinching his cheek as if he was still a child.

"That's my boy."

As he ate Jon couldn't help thinking how much Lanys opinion mattered to him. In many ways she had been more of a maternal figure to him than his own mother. She liked Arya and he had witnessed them talking over a cup of tea and laughing together. That spoke volumes about Miss Blackwood's character.

After breakfast he took visit the stables to take Florian to a ride before the castle was open to visitation. Even if he had barely slept, Jon felt suddenly alive.

Jon felt a bit silly whenever he thought about Arya, as if he was a teenager again. He was absolutely intoxicated by her presence. He wasn't a boy to be lectured by his family over his feelings for a girl. He was Lord Stark of Winterfell already and he had a life of his own. If he wanted Arya to be a part of his life, it would be up to her to decide about it.

At that point Jon couldn't expect anything from Arya except for another night of passion. She was a woman in control of her own life and she owed him nothing. If Arya had managed to break up an old term relationship without even blink, why should he expect her to suddenly be receptive to the idea of taking another man in so soon?

_Lanys is right. She has the North in her._ He thought as he admired the land as the gentle summer snow started to fall gently.  _She is a force of nature. Harsh and merciless once she has made up her mind. I do have a taste for the fierce ones._

He took Florian back to the stables before he could go back to the castle and check on the staff. Maybe later he would be able to join Arya at the archives and they could have another argument or even dissuade her from her goals and lead Arya back to his bed.

Once he got to the Great Hall, Royce informed him that Miss Blackwood had been searching the archives for a while. She seemed to find the crypts to be quiet and inspiring to her writing and had asked to not be disturbed for a while.

Jon understood the message behind those words. Arya didn't want to see him just yet. He could understand and respect that. The morning after was always a bit tricky, especially when they were under the same roof.

He tried to keep himself busy, but in the end, he found himself too sleepy to carry his activities in the castle. Jon went back to his room and allowed the faint smell of her perfume to intoxicate him.

The dream came in due time. Gentle, familiar and devastating.

_This time she stood in darkness of the crypts, all dressed in white and looking at him as if she wasn't sure if she should be pleased or angry at him._

_"You have been waiting for too long, haven't you?" She asked him soberly. "You look tired."_

_"I am tired." He answered honestly. "I would have waited even longer if needed though. I have forbidden you of leaving me, remember?! I was a fool to think that you would ever care about orders. I might have worn the crown, but you ruled, Arya."_

_"We had a good life, hadn't we? Six children, more wars than I care to remember and five-and-twenty years together. Why are you so lonely and unhappy, Jon?"_

_"Because you left me. Because nothing has meaning without you." He was crying this time. "Because I hurt you and I can't forgive myself for doing so."_

_"Better strangers than siblings, isn't it?" She answered with a warm smile. "Maybe this time there will be no pain. At least there's no war and no secrets to be revealed. It's just us and a great deal of triviality in between."_

_She smiled at him and for the first time in centuries he felt her touch on his face._

Jon woke up startled. He looked through the window just to realize it was already night and the snow was still falling lazily. The tourists would likely enjoy the summer snow at Winter Town on the morning, leaving the castle in silence for a change.

Jon rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and yawned. At least he felt rested, but he would have another sleepless night ahead.

"I thought you wouldn't wake up." He heard the familiar voice and looked at the chair by the fireplace.

Arya was sitting there, with an open book in hand and sipping some hot tea from her cup. Her hair tamed in a lose bun and she wore a blanket to cover her legs. She seemed to be comfortable and cozy there, as if the spot belonged to her somehow. As if she had claimed the room as hers.

"It's has been a while since I last slept in the afternoon. Have you enjoyed yourself at the archives?" He asked as he sat on his bed. She looked lovely. She looked like a dream.

"I managed to write several pages about life at court, some notes about the war efforts and I had no idea Queen Arya was so active in the northern front." She pointed with a sly smile.

"She had an exciting life and she was highly respected in war councils." He answered with a grin. "I thought you would rather avoid me for the day."

"I considered that much, especially when I woke up and you were no longer here. Then started to snow and I wondered why should I stay on my own in a cold bed when I could come back to yours." She answered with blunt confidence as she closed her book. "Was I wrong to think so?"

"Not at all." He said with a satisfied grin as he made sign for her to come to bed. "Come to bed, love. Let me show you how we deal with summer snow around here."

Arya raised from her seat and removed the night pullover and sweat pants she had been wearing carelessly. She walked toward him naked and glorious for him to admire, displaying confidence in a way Jon couldn't help finding alluring.

She got under the covers with him and Jon immediately turned his body to look at her properly and have his hands on her waist in a possessive way. He kissed her with gentle passion this time and realized how much Arya had changed over the night.

There was no tension and no fear in her eyes. Her hands were bolder and she seemed receptive to his touch as he rolled over her to get on top and kiss her properly.

Jon felt her fingers sliding under his sweater and shirt to free him from his clothes. There was no hurry this time. No lights except for the fireplace and Arya didn't seem to care about his slow caresses.

He allowed her to remove his clothes and throw them away like a tyrant. Her legs made room to accommodate him between them as she kissed him sensuously. His right hand slid between their bodies so he could rub her swollen clit until she was moaning against his lips.

Even if Arya had come to his bed so willingly and ready to take part in their intimate games, Jon took his time to prepare her until she was all wet and slicky around his fingers. The sounds she made as he built her up to climax were sweet and erotic. Arya scratched his back and bit his earlobe and shoulders to muffle a scream or a loud moan. She was close to orgasm already, but he wasn't willing to let her have it just yet.

Jon removed his fingers making her grown with frustration. Arya grabbed his throbbing cock in answer making him gasp for air as she guided it into her wet folds. They understood each other just fine between the sheets after all.

He rocked his hips against hers as he kissed her lips with hunger. This time he was already familiar with the places she liked being kissed, licked and how she preferred him to move. Her body answered to his without reservations and Jon couldn't help feeling confident about making her his regular lover.

She had her first orgasm as he looked down to her face. Arya bit her bottom lip, closed her eyes and arched her back as her body convulsed under his. Jon grinned at her. That had been just the beginning and he felt way more disposed than he had felt the night before.

He got away from her, with his cock still hard. He asked her to lay on her belly before he placed a large pillow under her hips. Arya didn't argue and chose to obey his request while still recovering from her orgasm.

Jon gave her ass a squeeze and a few spanks before guiding his cock into her cunt once more. He pulled her hair a bit as his body mostly rested against his. His movements were short deep. Arya's mouth was open in a perfect "O" and she would reach a higher note with her short cries every time she felt him completely.

His nose traced the line of her neck before he could add some love bites to their games as he pulled her hair. Arya held to the covers tightly. Eventually she reached a pillow and tried to use it to cover her mouth as her moans and cries got louder.

"Fuck!" She screamed as she reached orgasm for a second time. Honestly, he could hear her all night long without getting tired of it.

He pulled her hair once more and bit her earlobe.

"My lady shouldn't speak such a filthy word." He teased her, making Arya growl in answer.

He barely realized when she pulled him away and had him lying on his back as Arya climbed on top of him. She straddled him before kissing him harshly.

"I'm not a lady and I'm not yours." She answered in a fiery tone as she took his cock in her hand and slid it inside her once more.

Arya rode him like a true northerner would as he marveled at the sight of her breasts swaying. His hands grabbed her ass and gave her tights a scratch. Jon sat on the bed without allowing their bodies to disconnect so he would be able to look into her face properly.

He kissed her again and pulled her hair tightly as Arya increased the pace of her hips.

"I beg to differ..." He said with difficulty as he kissed her neck. "I tempted to make you my lady."

Arya kissed him harder to silence him. Her hips never stopped moving as he felt her contracting her muscles around him. She was making it impossible for him to resist longer. Jon held her tighter as reached climax in sync with her. Arya kissed him hungrily while he was still numb and slow.

He laid on his bed still holding Arya in his arms. Jon pulled the blankets to keep them warm. They remained in silence for a while, just enjoying the mindless caresses.

"Did the staff treated you nicely?" He asked in a lazy tone.

"Yes, they did. Although I wasn't prepared to face Lanys while I was naked in your bed. That was embarrassing." She answered with a hint of humor in her voice. "I never had so much food for breakfast though." Jon laughed openly at that.

"She likes you and... She is trying to keep you strong and vigorous for me." He answered before kissing her playfully. "Lanys is really thoughtful. Don't you think?"

"It just makes everything awkward." She replied languidly.

"Even so...You seem to be more relaxed this time." He answered her tenderly. "Yesterday you seemed to be tense...Afraid even."

"I guess it has something to do with this place." Arya answered. "It feels oppressive at times, as if I could hear the ghosts inside it whispering to me. Sometimes I don't know how you manage it without getting mad."

"I grew up in this castle. The ghosts are nothing but old friends to me." Jon smiled at her indulgently as played with a string of her hair. "You get used with time and you understand this place better than anyone I've ever met."

"It's not as if I had much time here, but I enjoyed the experience anyway." Arya answered sadly.

"You can always stay a while longer." He answered as a matter of fact. "You could write your book here and I'm sure there's a position as curator that you would fill perfectly. It pays well and the benefits include health insurance, dentary plan, vacations once a year and you can choose between a charming cottage, the guest's room or the Lord's Chamber for lodging."

"I really need to go back to Old Town, although your offer is indeed tempting." Arya answered with a smile.

"Did I mention the position also includes lots of shameless sex?" He grinned at her.

"I suspected that much." Arya sound just as playful. "Still I must decline. I have much to do at the Citadel and I have to figure out what to do with my life now."

_It's just us and a great deal of triviality in between._ The memory of the dream came back to his mind with a bitter taste.

"You can always visit Winterfell." Jon pointed. "And I get the feeling that I'll have to visit Old Town more often in the near future."

"That sounds lovely. I would like to show you around the Citadel, although I think it would be a bit scandalous." She answered.

"I have no regrets about it, Arya. In fact, I would like to were this adventure will lead us." He insisted.

"I don't regret it either, but we both have a lot of baggage to deal with. It's not as if you were just a guy that I knew at the coffee shop, or something. You are some sort of celebrity and the embodiment of northern tradition. I'm just a scholar trying to survive inside the Citadel and I guess an ordinary life would suit me better."

"Except that you tried the ordinary life. You had your convenient relationship and stability, yet you didn't like it." He said before kissing her lips. "Quit this idea that you are an ordinary woman meant to live an ordinary life."

"Should I move North and become your mistress then? This is moving too fast." She said as he kissed him back.

"Just don't shut me off yet. I enjoy your company too much to consider letting you go without a fight." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...This is the first chapter from Jon's perspective and we finally get the chance to look closely into his personality and feeling. I hope you'll like it and reviews are highly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

She was too big and at that point nothing else felt comfortable. Both Bran and Jon had been adamant about her confinement and Arya was slowly getting mad as the days passed by with her locked up inside that room.

Being with child felt lonely and terrifying most of the time. The maester would check on her once a day and she had been kept away from her public duties with only two servants to keep her company. Even Needle had been moved from her chambers so she wouldn’t feel tempted to exceed herself.

Only Jon would sneak inside the room in the dead of night, even if he wasn’t supposed to. Nobody could stop the King and under such circumstances Queen Arya was glad about it. She felt safer with him near and since she broke the news about being with child Jon had agreed to resume their intimate encounters. He didn’t want to hurt the baby and he didn’t want her to feel distressed.

As she laid in bed alone, Queen Arya heard his steps approaching. Jon opened the door and peed inside the room just to make sure she wasn’t sleeping yet. She made sign for him to enter and soon he took the place by her side in bed, placing his hand over her round belly.

“How do you feel today?” He asked the same question every day.

“Huge, clumsy, tired...I just want it to be over soon.” She answered sadly.

“The maester said it shouldn’t be long now. Soon you’ll hold the child in your arms.” He tried to avoid words as boy, son, or prince, so she wouldn’t feel pressured. It was a useless thought since Arya was very much aware of the need of male heir. “I hope it will make you happier.”

“I am happy.” She repeated the same lie over and over again every single night since they married each other. She hated being Queen and she hated the nasty feeling in her chest whenever Jon was on top of her in bed.

“Not yet, but maybe one day I’ll manage it.” He answered in a bittersweet tone. Jon had made of it his mission. He wanted her to forget the past and see him as nothing but a man, even if he also had problems to stop calling her little sister.

  


Arya woke up with a startle as her hand went straight to her flat belly.  _What the fuck is going on with me?!_ The thought came angry and bitter as she realized it had been just a dream.  _This one in particular was a nightmare._

She looked to her side and found Jon looking at her with sleepy and confused eyes. He placed his hand over hers and for a second it felt like a bad omen.

“Are you feeling unwell?” He asked gently as he sat by her side. “You look pale.”

“It’s nothing.” Arya answered stubbornly. “I had a nightmare, that’s all.”

She laid back by his side and allowed him to hold her tightly. Jon was surprisingly tender at times, unlike his solemn face often suggested. Even if those days were meant to be just an adventure, he had treated her as if Arya was a Queen.

“You have them often, don’t you?” He asked as he stroke her hair gently. “I’ve heard you mumbling in your sleep before.”

“What do I say when I’m sleeping?” She asked while trying to find a better position between his arms.

“You call for Agnes a lot. Sometimes I don’t understand a world of what you are saying.” He yawned lazily. “I’ve also heard you calling my name, but I couldn’t tell if you want me to get closer or to get away.”

“Agnes is my sister.” Arya said as a matter of fact. “I guess I call her a lot since I was a child. The Jon I call in my dreams is not you though.”

“Oh! Who is this man then?” There was a hint of humor in his voice.

“King Jon, I think.” She answered annoyed. “I’ve been dreaming about him and Queen Arya a lot lately. Maybe it’s just this place, or my mind trying to tell me I shouldn’t be so obsessed about this book. I’m fine, really.”

“Where you dreaming about them now?” He asked suddenly curious and alert.

“Yes.” Arya answered. “It felt like an imprisonment. I was locked up in a fancy room and it felt claustrophobic. When I say I...I mean it was Queen Arya. King Jon entered the room and laid by her side. She was heavily pregnant and it felt so uncomfortable and distressful.”

Jon seemed to consider for a second what he should say about that. Arya could see the wheels turning inside his mind as he caressed her face.

“Maybe you just got a whole scene for your book ready inside your mind.” He answered kindly and that felt relieving for some reason. “Don’t worry about this. I won’t imprison you. Not even if you get pregnant.”

“Don’t even joke about that.” Arya said as she closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep. “I’m not ready to be a mom.”

Jon didn’t answer her and after a while of silence Arya closed her eyes and finally got back to sleep within his arms.

S he woke up in the morning and checked her luggage and notes once more before the car could take her to the airport. Jon had been surprisingly silent and distant during the day  as he observed her moving from one place to another. He seemed to be plotting a way to keep her at Winterfell a while longer, but he had no power to do so.

Her nightmare during the night didn’t help either. Arya realized, probably too late, that pregnancies and anything related were likely a difficult subject for someone who was expected to produce at least one heir during his lifetime. Jon’s previous marriage have been labeled a failure in that department and Arya suspected that the lack of children had been a huge part of it.

It was highly cruel from her part to even mention the dream, but she had been so distressed at the time that she didn’t paid much attention to it. Arya definitely didn’t crave for a life like that. Jon might have grown up surrounded by luxury and comfort, but his liberty had been sacrificed a number of times for the sake of legacy and tradition.

“I wish I were King.” He said it as she got her luggage in the car while Lyonel Royce waited to take her to the airport. “Treason or not, I wish I were King.”

“Why is that?” Arya asked with a hint of humor.

“If I were, you wouldn’t be able to turn your back at me so easily.” He said with tenderness as he held her hand in an intimate and scandalous display of affection. “I wish I could keep you here.”

“Old Town is not that far. Besides...There’s always a possibility that my notes will be insufficient.” She smiled at him playfully. “Thank you, Lord Stark. You have been most generous.”

“It was a pleasure to meet, Miss Blackwood. Winterfell won’t be the same without your lovely company.” He said with warmth and melancholy. “If you ever change your mind, I would be more than happy to have you as our curator. The Cidadel doesn’t deserve such a passionate northerner like you.”

“I’m from the Riverlands.” She said while laughing. “Never been in the North before.”

“Lanys assured me you are a northerner to the bone. Something about the good old Blackwood blood.” He smiled at her fondly. “I have to agree with her. You are our Black Arya.”

“I guess this is goodbye then.” Arya said it with a pang in her heart. She had to admit that Jon’s offers had been tempting her for a while.

“I would rather call it a see you soon.” Jon said it while taking her hand to his lips and kissing the back of it. “Send me your manuscript when it’s ready. I’m dying to read it.”

“I will.” Arya promised before turning her back at him and getting inside the car. 

She looked through the window and saw Jon standing at the door, looking at her as if he expected Arya to suddenly change her mind. She almost did it. For at least a hundred times she considered telling Royce to turn back the car because she had forgotten something on Lord Stark’s bed.

Arya never did it though. She grabbed her luggage and her ticket back to Old Town without looking back.

  


** Two months later… **

She had received yet another call from an unknown number. That was getting annoying especially when they said calls happened when she was in the middle of a meeting with Archmaester  Desmond at the History Department.

Arya dismissed the call without picking it up while the Archmaester would flip through the pages of her latest essay.  She could only hope it would be an objective meeting so she could go back to her room, or maybe visit the infirmary to get something to deal with nausea she had been feeling. 

“You do have a talent with words, Miss Blackwood.” He pointed as a matter of fact, but he seemed bored as he schemed her work. “My only problem with your latest essays is that suddenly you gave up research to start writing fiction.”

“It’s not fiction. I’ve checked my references about a dozen times before bringing it to you. Besides, it’s about time to the University to acknowledge that we are outdated in which concerns the North.” Arya had been insisting on the matter since her arrival at Old Town. Those frequent arguments with Desmond had granted her an ambiguous relationship with her superior. She actually didn’t know if he wanted to strangle her, or if he wanted to keep her around because he thought their regular arguments to be amusing and invigorating. “I’ve seen the documents!”

“The point is...Only you have seen them!” He insisted. “I can be reasonable and agree with the mention of the dragons because I’ve seen dragon skulls at King’s Landing. White Walkers and direwolves being used in battle...This is too much. Besides, your depiction of Queen Arya’s participation in the war is not realistic at all. By the time of the battle she was likely in the middle of her first pregnancy. No woman would go to battle in such a state!”

“How many times will I have to say that there’s actually a collection of chronicles and letters documenting it?” Arya insisted angrily. “Desmond, I wouldn’t waste my time or yours with bullshit. You’ve known me for five years now and you’ve seen my work before. It’s not as if I had fallen into my head when I was a child or something like that.”

“I’ll tell you what is standing on your way in the Citadel right now, Miss Blackwood.” He sighed. “You are competent and brilliant. You are bold and you want to change the world around you. It’s a good thing, but as long as Lord Stark is sitting on top of those archives you’ll never be taken seriously!”

“You mean that Lord Stark is the only thing on my way?” She asked out of shock and outrage. “I just don’t get it.”

“It’s not personal, Arya. Jon Targaryen has been a royal pain in the ass for nearly fifteen years and his father Edwyn hasn’t been any better.” Archmaester Desmond sighted. “Northerners have the terrible habit of being stubborn as mules, and every Lord Stark since Eddard The Dragon has been just the same. We’ve tried for decades to get to the archives and you’ve been the first one who actually managed to get a glimpse of it. If Lord Stark keeps his collections locked up inside Winterfell, you only have two options. You can either stick with the traditional version of history, or you finish that novel of yours and try to make a best-seller of it without mentioning the Citadel.”

S he let an incredulous laugh escape her mouth. That was fucking unbelievable.

“Lord Stark won’t open the archives to the public anytime soon.” She sighed while Desmond gave her one of those smirks that were meant to remember her she was an Archmaester for a reason.

“He actually might.” He sounded just too pleased with himself. “That’s why I called you here. I received a call from a fellow named Lyonel Royce. Apparently Lord Stark will be visiting us this week. He wants to make sure the Citadel is prepared to receive part of his collection, before giving us a final answer.”

“Wait! What?! Lord Fucking Stark is coming to the Citadel?!” Arya nearly jumped from her chair. Her stomach twisted so bad she actually had to take her hand to her mouth. Arya took a deep breath and tried to control her breathing.

“Yes, he is coming here.” Desmond confirmed. “Are you feeling well?”

“Yes. Yes...I’m fine. It must have been something I ate that didn’t agree with my stomach.” She answered quickly.

“You should go to the medical department. You look like someone who’ve seen a ghost.” Desmond insisted. “Anyway...Lord Stark is coming and since you know him and he is familiar with your work, I want you to show him around. Make sure he will be pleased with what he sees here. This is a huge opportunity to the University and to your career as well.”

“I’m not sure if I’m the right person to do it.” Arya pointed. “Lord Stark and I don’t actually see eye to eye in a number of things.” That was a lame excuse, but she would rather not go to work to find Jon breathing over her neck.

“As if you didn’t love a disagreement. I know you, Blackwood. There’s nothing you like more than to pick up a fight with someone above your rank.” Desmond laughed. “He is coming anyway, so I don’t think you’ve left a bad impression on him. I’m inclined to believe he is looking forward to have yet another discussion with you since Royce named your participation in Lord Stark’s visit as a vital condition to this negotiation.”

“I fucking hate you, Desmond.” She sighed. Her stomach wouldn’t give her a break any time soon.

“Sometimes I hate you too, but my days would be terribly boring without our academical discussions.” Desmond smiled at her. “Now off you go to the medical department. You look terrible. Make sure you’ll be well to show Lord Stark around in the following days.”

“I actually think you’ll like him.” Arya said as she got up and turned to live the room. “He drinks and he plays _cyvasse_.”

“Oh! Suddenly he doesn’t seem so bad.” He answered cheerfully. “I bet you hated him.”

“He is not half as bad as you. It’s an improvement to my current situation.” She answered while opening the door.

S he went to the medical department while trying to stay calm about what Desmond had said. Arya had actually believed that Jon would never try to contact her unless she made the first move in order to get his help to publish her nearly-finished book.

What they had was supposed to remain in the past as a thrilling adventure. Jon had a hell of a complicated life while Arya wasn’t willing to turn her life upside down just to give that awkward relationship a try. That was the reasonable conclusion, but it seemed that she had underestimated his disposition to accept a challenge.

At least she would be able to tell that she had over three-hundred pages of a novel ready to be sent to an editor, which meant he would have to stick to his promise of helping her to get in the market. Arya doubted that anything would come from the negotiation with the Citadel though. Jon would never open the archives and send his precious treasures to travel across the country. That was a cruel joke and a way for him to demand her attentions for a while.

Even if her life was quite turbulent since she came back to Old Town, Arya admitted that she wouldn’t mind having him near again. She missed his touch and the way he kissed her mouth. She also missed the sound of his voice and the way he talked passionately about history. She even missed the way he would look at her while having a sip of brandy and pretending to be distracted with something else.

It would be sweet to see him again. His messy hair in the dead of night as he leaned his head to kiss her with fire. His sleepy eyes looking at her while they had meaningless pillow-talks. Those were the thoughts of a woman that hadn’t had someone to share her bed with for a while.

_If only I wasn’t feeling nauseous all the fucking time! I hope it isn’t a virus or something like that. Desmond will kill me if I don’t show up for the visitation._

She got to the medical department and asked to talk with anyone that could give her a prescription for the pills she needed. Arya was pretty sure that her sickness was nothing but a consequence of a turbulent life, especially when Willam had tried to convince her that a break-up had been a precipitated idea.

It was indeed precipitated, but Arya also recognized that she didn’t feel lonely as she thought she would.  There was a sense of freedom and self-sufficiency that Arya enjoyed very much. Agnes had been worried about her and the phone calls between them got more frequent. That had been a pleasant bonus.

Maester Benedict received her in his office after a few minutes.  It was unusual for a Maester to attend anyone with minor complains. They would generally send her to one of the students, but old Maester Benedict never missed an opportunity to have some tea with her.

“I was starting to think you were upset about me.” Benedict said as he invited her in to his clinic. “I’m not Winterfell, but I am old enough to be of some interest to a History lover like you.” He teased her with his usual good humor. “What brings you here, my dear?”

“Our regular tea parties and some minor discomfort.” Arya answered with a smile. Benedict looked like the grandfather she never had.

“What is this discomfort all about?” He asked while taking some notes.

“I’ve been feeling nauseous lately. Also sleepy most of time, but I’m not really sleeping well these last months.” Arya said. “I guess it’s just stress, but Desmond sent me over so you can make sure I’ll be fine to receive an important visitor.” Benedict looked at her curiously for a second.

“Lord Stark isn’t it?” He asked as a matter of fact. “Desmont won’t speak of anything else for a year or two.” Arya laughed about it. “Tell me, my dear. Do you feel dizzy? Had some headaches?”

“A couple of weeks ago I god a terrible headache. Dizziness only when I get up too fast.” She answered carefully.

“What about your cycle? Is every thing fine?” He asked with a hint of sarcasm that made her blood freeze. _He isn’t considering it, is he?_

“I’m...Actually not sure.” Arya answered as she straightened her back. “I guess I’m late, but again...I’ve been very stressed lately.”

“By stressed you mean you had some mood swings? Feeling easily irritated? Crying without reason?”

“My sister has been calling me a lot lately since I broke up with Willam, so...I guess I’ve got a bit melancholic once or twice.” Arya tried to sound as if the possibility were simply impossible. “You can’t be thinking about it, Benny. No way.”

“You are a healthy young woman and I’m sure there’s a young man somewhere to keep you entertained. Just because it’s not what you want to hear, it doesn’t mean it’s impossible. I’ll collect your blood sample and send it to the lab. You should get the results later today. If I’m right about it, I want you to take this vitamins and make an appointment with a specialist. We need to check the little one and make sure everything is fine.”

“There’s no little one here, Benny!” Arya answered nervously. “I’m just stressed, or probably with some random northern virus.”

“Northern virus might be a hell of a nickname for the teenage years.” Benedict smiled at her in a way that was meant to reassure Arya that everything would be fine.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot going on in this chapter and I hope you'll like it.  
> Reviews are highly appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the first time in two hundred years that a Lord Stark of Winterfell visited the Citadel and this was somewhat a huge thing to Old Town.  Everyone wanted to get a glimpse of the man and Arya couldn’t decide if she wanted to throw up the breakfast Agnes had made her eat, or just faint given to anxiety.

She had an appointment on the next day to show her exams to another Maester. Benny had assured her everything looked fine, but insisted on her choosing a specialist to take care of her during the pregnancy. At least there was no doubt about who was the father at that point. Benedict confirmed the conception have taken place at some point during her travel to the North.

Arya had called her sister once she had the results in hand. It was not surprise that Agnes got desperate at her sister’s sobs on the telephone and it took her an overnight flight to make sure that Arya wouldn’t make anything stupid.

Agnes arrived at Arya’s apartment early that morning and made sure her sister would have a decent meal for a change.

“I know it’s not what you wanted for your life right now, but it’s not a bad thing.” She had said while hugging her and letting Arya cry for a while upon her shoulder. “You should talk to Willam and maybe consider getting back with him. I’m sure he will like the news.”

“Willam is not the father, Aggy.” Arya had answered between a sobs. “I’m not even sure how the father will react.”

“Well, even if he doesn’t like the idea, your baby will still have an aunt, two cousins and a grandmother that will love this little one fiercely.” Agnes tried to sound cheerful. “Maybe you can move back to the Riverlands so we can help you. It’s a good thing to have family near, especially by the end of it. You must talk to the guy though. He has the right to know he will be a father.”

“I have a life here, Aggy. I’m not sure how things will be from now on, but I don’t think I’ll be moving back to mom’s at this point.” She tried to dry her tears with a tissue and look a bit more presentable for work.

“Do whatever makes you feel well about it. I would love to have you near though. There’s this apartment for sale about five minutes away from my house. I think if you sell this one, you can get enough to buy it.” Agnes smiled at her in an attempt of reassurance. “Now...You should wash your face and put some makeup to cover the damage. You should be dazzling to receive Lord Stark at the Citadel today. Is he handsome? I mean...I’ve seen him on magazines before and he is definitely good looking, but you’ve seen him in person.”

“I suppose.” Arya just couldn’t bring herself to tell Agnes that her baby would probably have Lord Stark’s face. “I must get ready to work. Today will be a nightmare, but I’ll try to get home as soon as possible. Don’t tell mom just yet. I can’t deal with another Blackwood inside this house right now.”

Arya had fifteen minutes to get ready and arrive at the History Department before the whole circus started. Once she arrived Desmond looked at her face and seemed surprised that she was actually wearing some makeup and  made an effort to look good on such an important day.

Jon arrived on time and tried to be discreet about it. There were some reporters and photographers trying to get a picture of him with the Seneschal. There was a formal welcome ceremony at the conference room in which Desmond made some inspiring speech about the importance of collaborations like that to improve education all over Westeros.

Arya watched the whole thing from a safe distance, but Jon had spotted her since his arrival. His eyes would often look at her whenever he wasn’t talking to someone who was trying to get his favor.  _Now I get it why he is so fond of his privacy. It must be a living hell to be followed like this._

Once the formalities were over, Desmond brought Lord Stark to her room as if he was actually introducing them for the first time. Jon gave her a look that said he would love to run away from the Archmaester if he could, but he was too damn polite to say a thing.

“I leave you in Miss Blackwood’s capable hands. She is an expert in northern history and Your Lordship agrees with the collaboration Miss Blackwood is likely to stay ahead of transference of the items.” Desmond said proudly.

“Thank you, Archmaester.” Jon answered him. “I don’t want to take your time. I’m sure Miss Blackwood is able to show me around the University now.”

“Of course. I hope you’ll enjoy it.” Desmond bowed his head lightly before closing the door of her room.

Jon looked at her properly for the first time as if he was evaluating her somehow. His lips turned into a mischievous grin.

“I hope your journey has been a good one.” She said awkwardly as Jon walked toward her.

“It has been quite smooth so far.” He answered. “I visited Brandon in King’s Landing before coming to Old Town. The place is impressive, but I still prefer Winterfell.”

“I would be disappointed if you didn’t.” Arya replied nervously. “Shall we start with the tour?”

“I’m sure we can wait a while longer.” Jon replied with a playful smile. “How about lunch? I think the hotel restaurant is a very good one. We have much to discuss.”

“I’m working, Jon.” She replied as a matter of fact. “We must keep it descent at least for a while.”

“Fair enough.” He agreed. “At least tell me why you haven’t answered my calls since you left. I’ve been trying to talk to you for months and you have been avoiding me.”

“I suppose you were the person behind the calls I’ve been receiving. I’m sorry about that. I don’t pick calls from unknown numbers.” She answered shyly. “How did you get it, anyway?”

“Your records at Winterfell and also checked it here.” Jon’s voice sounded uneventful and calm. “I didn’t want it to be a surprise, but since you left me no choice I decided to come anyway.”

“I guess I should have expected this.” She felt suddenly embarrassed and uncomfortable in his presence. “Are you really considering this collaboration with the University?”

“No.” He was direct and economic about his answer. “I’m here for you. I just needed an excuse to show up here and make it impossible for you to turn your back at me again. I’m actually interested in the researches and the structure of the place, but my current ambition to our collection is a brand new thematic exposition. I would love to tell you the details over lunch.”

“So...You are wasting everyone’s time and effort with this visit.” Arya concluded with annoyance. “Is it a wise thing to do?”

“I don’t care about being wise. I care about you.” He wasn’t interested in small talk either, or so it seemed. Desmond would be terribly disappointed once Jon frustrated his plans of getting the collections, but she couldn’t say she was surprised about it. “How is your book going?”

“Nearly finished. I also tried to publish a few essays about Queen Arya’s active participation during the war. Archmaester Desmond said I will never be taken seriously unless the Citadel gets access to the documents your been keeping in your crypt.”

“Let’s see what can be done about this.” He replied soberly. “I don’t want your work to be damaged because of my stubborn nature, so I might reach an agreement with your superiors.” His choices of words were calculated. He knew there was a price to be paid in order to get closer to her and he was prepared to negotiate terms. “Lanys sent her love and made me promise that I would do my best to take you back to Winterfell.” He changed the subject in order to make her comfortable with his sudden intrusion in her routine.

“I miss Lanys too.” Arya could barely stand the tension in the air. Jon seized the moment to get even closer to her.

“Winterfell has been terribly boring without you to keep me company.” He said as he touched her cheeks.

“I think I should show you around before this conversation gets inappropriate.” Arya placed her finger on his lips before he could kiss her. Jon gave it a suggestive bite and grinned at her.

“What about lunch today?” He insisted. “It could be dinner, if you think it to be more convenient.”

“Lunch. I promised my sister I would be home early.” Arya answered sharply.

“Oh! Agnes is in town! I would love to meet her.” Jon voice was full of humor and enthusiasm. _Just wait until I tell you what’s going on._ “Take me to your tour  and let’s be done with it, Miss Blackwood.”

Arya didn’t give him space to go on with his little seduction  game. She imposed a respectable distance between their bodies and opened showed him the way out of her office. Jon simply bowed his head lightly.

She was still nauseous and dizzy with his presence, but kept doing her job anyway. It wasn’t much of a problem to show him around her department or explain the main lines of research.  Jon followed her all around, talked to the staff and took some notes about anything he considered to be relevant. Arya had to admit that he could have been a great maester, or scholar if so he wanted.

It took them a couple of hours to go through the facilities. Jon had been particularly impressed by the room where they held temporary expositions of art and historical collections.  If some of his documents were to be sent to the Citadel, they would be exposed there under heavy security.

During the tour Arya managed to keep her nerves under control, but eventually she her mind wondered about Jon’s reaction once she told him  about the pregnancy. She made and effort to imagine him being a father. He was carrying and loving with Lanys, and also very supportive of his brother. Family seemed to be important to him.  That was a good start.

They finished the visit and Jon took her to lunch after communicating Archmaester Desmond that he wished to clarify some points about the security system and environment with Arya  over lunch before sitting with him to talk about his collaboration.  Desmond wouldn’t deny Lord Stark a thing as long as he thought there was a change of getting that deal.

Jon called a car to pick them at the campus. Once they were alone in the safety of the back seat, before Arya could even think about saying anything Jon had his mouth over hers in a hungry kiss.

It felt like being a teenager again, with all the ferocious kisses and wild hands trying to get under each others’ clothes when they didn’t have time. Jon broke the kiss and looked at her with dark eyes.

“We can either get to the restaurant or order something to eat in my room.” He suggested. “Either way I think I’ll have you for dessert.”

“We should take it easy.” Arya answered breathlessly. “We need to discuss other things first. Important things.” He kissed her again hungrily.

“Any document. Anything from the archives.” He said with his lips close to hers. “Desmond can have everything, I don’t care. Problem solved.”

The car stopped in front of a five stars hotel near the Tower. Jon sighed once he noticed that they would have to get decent before getting out of the car. He tried to fix his clothes while Arya tied her hair in a ponytail so she would look more presentable.

“Restaurant or room service?” He asked once more. Arya considered the options for a second.

“Room service.” I she was to break the news, she would at least make sure he would be allowed to freak out in the privacy of his room.

They entered the hall and it was impossible not to notice how people would look at him. Jon had close connections with the royal family and his looks granted him some sort of status. Agnes had told her that much. Jon was considered a highly eligible bachelor and a celebrity of sorts.

He led the way to his room in a way that reminded her of their first night together. The way Jon walked ahead, with his impeccable posture and confidence as if he owned the damn place. Arya couldn’t help feeling anxious as they entered the room. _That’s it._

Jon closed the door behind them while Arya let her handbag over a chair. The place had a bedroom and an antechamber meant to receive guests. Arya sat on the nearest sofa so Jon would realize she really needed to talk.

That might have worked since Jon looked at her carefully. He removed his blazer and placed it over a chair so he would be more comfortable.

“I guess I’m moving too fast.” He said it cautiously.

“Indeed.” Arya agreed as she tried to breathe. “Things have been maddening since I came back to Old Town.”

“Is it about work? The reason why you seem so tense since my arrival...Are they pressuring you to get the collections?” He asked soberly.

“It has nothing to do with work, Jon.” She said as she felt her stomach twist. “I couldn’t talk about it at the Citadel, so I thought it would be for the best to come here and explain things.”

“I’m listening.” His face gave nothing away as he looked at her. Arya could only guess what was going on in his mind at that moment.

For a second she considered how to break the news, as if there was any easy way of telling such a thing. He would probably think of her as an opportunist, or something just as humiliating.

“I’m pregnant.” She said it right away like someone who pulls a band-aid in a single move to deal with the pain all at once.

Jon was silent for a second, just processing the information. His face showed a bit of confusion and disappointment, but he remained in complete control of himself.

“I guess...Willam must be happy about it.” He answered with difficulty. “I’m sorry...I...I came here assuming you were still free...”

“What?” Arya questioned him out of confusion. “I am free since I broke up with him. Jon...I’m two months gone in my pregnancy and I’m telling you there’s no way of Willam being the father.”

Suddenly he seemed even more confused than she was. Arya raised from the sofa and grabbed her bag. She picked the results from all the test Benedict had told her to make before seeing a specialist. Arya handed him the papers, but for a second Jon didn’t seem to know what to do.

“I don’t understand.” He answered as he took a seat. His face was pale.

“I’m telling you it’s yours.” Arya said with conviction. “The tests give the probable date of conception. It was during that week, Jon. If you don’t believe me...I have an appointment tomorrow with a doctor. Feel free to come along and ask all the questions you might have.”

He remained in silence for a second and that made her even more anxious. Arya felt lonely and rejected. She wanted Agnes and the safety of her home, so at least she wouldn’t feel so afraid. Arya didn’t realized she was crying.

“Please...Say something!” She demanded angrily. “Scream, cry, or whatever! Just react!”

Jon looked straightly at her as if the things she had told him didn’t make sense.

“I don’t understand.” He repeated slowly. “Arya...I’ve tried. Taena and I...We’ve tried to have children and nothing ever happened. Only false alarms and a lot of frustration. Doctors said there was nothing wrong, no physical cause. After the divorce I simply assumed I wouldn’t have children of my own.”

“Apparently, you will.” Arya sighed as she tried to dry her tears. It was infuriating how many times she have done that since she got the results.

“Is everything fine with you?” He asked as if suddenly he realized the enormity of the news. “I mean...Your health? Does anyone knows about it?”

“My sister knows, but she doesn’t know you are the father.” Arya answered. “As for my health...So far everything seems fine, but I shall have a better notion tomorrow.”

“I’ll take you to your appointment.” He said mindlessly. “I’ll certainly have many questions. Do you have everything you need right now? Is there something you need?”

“I’m fine. Agnes came to stay with me for a couple of days.” Arya answered feeling a sudden relief. “I guess she thought I would try to do something stupid, or just needed someone to help me calm down.”

“I’m glad to know you haven’t been on your own.” He pointed.

“You don’t have to worry about it. I’m not looking for money or anything like that. I just thought you should know.” Arya folded the results and put them back in her bag. “You don’t have any responsibilities toward me and I’ll understand if you prefer to keep a distance.”

That seemed to trigger something inside him. Jon looked at her as if Arya had said the most absurd thing ever.

“I have every responsibility toward you and the child.” Jon answered immediately. “I want to make sure that you’ll have everything you might need at your disposal until we figure out what to do next. As for keeping a distance...I guess you don’t understand what this means. This child...I won’t rest until I make sure he or she is recognized as my legitimate heir. I won’t keep a distance.”

Arya placed her hand over her still flat belly protectively as if she was genuinely afraid that Jon would take the child away at that very moment. Her baby wouldn’t be legitimate. She has never considered that as a possibility, but suddenly it felt real.

“It won’t be legitimate. It can’t be.” She said in a whisper.

“This can be solved.” His voice sound distant and pragmatic, but not concerned. He was certain about that. He would make the child his heir no matter the cost. “In the mean time it would be for the best if no one knows about it, especially the papers. It would be a stressful experience for you and I would rather spare us a while longer. There’s much I must think about. I’ll make some calls and prepare everything.”

“I think I should go now.” Arya said soberly and slightly frighted by the way Jon was talking. “I have work to do.”

“I’ve kept you on your feet the whole morning. Maybe it would be wiser for you to rest a bit while I order something for you to eat.” He replied in a sober and decisive tone.

“I’m fine. I’m not doing anything absurd and I really must go back to work.”

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like it and reviews are highly appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Arya didn’t stay long enough to give Jon the chance of keeping her in his room. She needed fresh air and a bit of space to realized how complicated the situation actually was. At least he didn’t follow her back to the Citadel or tried to stop her of getting into a cab.

Her hands were shaking and she felt dizzy. _His heir...What the fuck is he thinking about?_ The thought sounded absurd indeed. They weren’t married for starts. If Jon were any other man, he would be able to do it in his will, but matters of inheritance of noble families were solved by the King. It was complicated, bureaucratic and inevitably would become a public matter.

Arya hadn’t considered that Jon might think about the child in such a way. She thought he would make an effort to be a present father, but never really expected him to talk about legitimacy and making her baby... _The next Lord Stark._

The idea was terrifying, especially because Arya was certain that Jon would fight for the custody of the child. If that was the case, she would soon find herself dragged to a legal battle she had no chance of winning.

She got back to work and tried to do her best to act as if nothing was going on. At least there was a part of her glad to know that Agnes would be waiting for her back home with a delicious dinner. There was some comfort in having her baby sister near, even if Arya had been taking care of her since they were children. She had yet to get used with Agnes taking care of her instead.

Once she got to her apartment Arya could hear the sound of her sister’s voice talking and laughing. She was probably on the phone with her husband, or maybe the kids. Arya opened the door just to find her sisters serving dinner while chatting with a man in a suit.

“Oh there she is!” Agnes said with a warm smile while Arya removed her coat. “How was your day, Ary? Lord Stark was telling me everything about your trip to Winterfell! You never told me you have stayed at the castle!” That wasn’t true and Agnes was playing her favorite role. The oblivious and charming hostess.

“What are you doing here?” Arya ignored her sister for a moment while looking at Jon. He smiled at her politely before drinking a bit of wine from his glass.

“I wanted to talk to you, Miss Blackwood. I figured out you wouldn’t be able to pick up my calls, so I decided to test my luck coming over your lovely apartment. Of course I didn’t expect to be invited to dinner.” He replied with his usual politeness and cold intelligence. _Sneaky bastard._

Agnes must have felt the heavy tension in the air. That might have been enough for her to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Her bright smile suddenly turned into a blank face.

“Fine.” Arya answered calmly. “I thought it would take a while longer.”

“That’s something I would rather discuss in private, Miss Blackwood.” Jon pointed.

“Anything you have to say to my sister you can say in my presence.” Agnes answered immediately, without changing her pleasant and gentle tone.

“It’s a terribly tedious affair, Mrs. Rivers. It shouldn’t take long.” Jon insisted without realizing he was walking on thin ice.

“Nothing about my sister’s baby could be tedious to me, Lord Stark.” Agnes replied with a sly smile. “Small talk, charming manners, good looking...I know a dangerous man when I see one and I’m not stupid. Why would someone like you visit this apartment just to talk to my sister? If it were business you would either go to the Citadel or schedule a lunch. You came to her house though. It’s personal. Well dressed enough to make a good impression on me and reinforce you are not here to play, but not too much so we won’t think of you as a villain.”

“I guess I forgot to mention that Aggy works at the police department.” Arya couldn’t help laughing at Jon’s face.

“It’s mostly paper work. I don’t go to field since I had the kids, but I’m really good reading people.” Agnes pointed proudly.

“Well, I shall keep that in mind next time I try to surprise your sister.” Jon pointed calmly as he tried to recompose his posture. “I assure you I came in peace. This is hardly something to be treated without consideration and I believe the first step is a civilized conversation.”

“Good. Civilized conversations go well with trout wrapped in bacon.” Aggy said as a matter of fact while Arya took her seat at the table.

“It smells good.” Arya said even if the smell was a bit too aggressive to her stomach. “Thank you, Aggy.”

Agnes sat by her side so both of them could look at Jon. That would surely be an awkward dinner especially if Aggy would go full passive aggressive on Jon while serving him with a plastic smile on her face.

Her sister could be scary as fuck if needed, especially when she had made dinner plans that were about to be ruined. Just because Aggy smiled like a lady and was delighted to have a nice house at the suburb it didn’t mean she wouldn’t shoot someone if she felt necessary.

“I’m sorry about my intrusion.” He tried to sound honest and polite even when he was feeling uncomfortable. “I just needed to talk to you once I managed to digest the news.”

“About what?” Arya asked as she pocked the fish with her fork.

“I think I may have sounded too aggressive this afternoon, but I wanted to explain a few things before we can decide what to do.” Jon said calmly. “I was very serious about my intentions to the child so trying to keep me away is something I won’t have.”

“I won’t stop you from seeing the child or getting information.” Arya answered calmly. “Somehow I don’t think it will be enough. What else do you want?”

“I would like to offer you the position as curator I’ve told you about.” Jon said before taking a sip of wine. “I know you already have a career here, but the job would allow you to develop your researches and also would allow me to assist you during the pregnancy. I don’t like the idea of you living alone here.”

“I’ve talked to my sister about her moving back to the Riverlands. Our family can give her all the assistance needed.” Aggy pointed carefully.

“With all due respect. I want to take an active part in my child’s life and I am confined to the North most of the time, Mrs. Rivers.” He answered her cautiously before turning to Arya. “I don’t want this to turn into a legal battle for custody, so I’m offering you a reasonable solution. A good job at Winterfell, where I can assist you and where both of us would be able to raise the child.”

“Sounds like a perfect way to tie me to Winterfell.” Arya sighed. “It also feels like a cage.”

“I agree that this is hardly the ideal scenario and there’s nothing slightly comfortable about this.” He tried to sound reasonable while Agnes’ presence made him evidently uncomfortable. “I came to Old Town because of you. I hoped we could have a good time together and maybe with time we could turn this into a relationship at some point. This offer seemed to me the least drastic option when I don’t know exactly where we stand in this.”

Agnes raised from her seat and took her plate with her. She must have been tranquilized by Jon’s suggestion and his meticulous demeanor. 

“I’ll take this to the kitchen.” Agnes said while giving him a careful look. “It seems there’s more to this than just a one night stand that went wrong. If you need me, I’ll be in your room.”

“Thank you, Aggy.” Arya said before her sister could get out of the room. Arya looked down her plate awkwardly until they were alone.

“It’s good to know you have someone as protective as Mrs. Rivers by your side.” Jon pointed. “I honestly thought she would shoot me.”

“She might have done that, but it would ruin her dinner.” Arya answered calmly. “Aggy is trying to take care of me for a change. Pregnancy is probably the one thing that she have experienced before I did and she thinks it’s her duty to help me. This thing about making the child your heir...Is it even possible?”

“It’s not unheard of, although it has been a while since it last happened.” Jon answered with evident anxiety. “It will take time, but I’m sure it can be done.”

“It feels scary. I’m not sure this is something I want for this baby.” Arya’s voice sounded frail. “All the pressure and the burden...Nobody asks a nobleman what would he rather do with his life. You said it yourself once. It doesn’t sounds tempting.”

“It’s not bad either.” Jon replied with a warm smile. “It can be a pretty good life when I think about it. I can’t promise it will be perfect, but I will try to be the best father I can be. That doesn’t mean I’m willing to ignore you in the process. You are the mother. You shall be respected as such.”

“What does it mean for me to accept this offer you are making?” Arya questioned with careful suspicion. “Let us say things get sour between us. I’ll be tied to you. I have a life too and I would like to have freedom to live it as I see fit.”

“You don’t have to live in the castle if you don’t want to. I would like if you did, at least until the baby is born for practical reasons, but you are free to have your own house. Your position there will be secured no matter what happens and custody would be shared between us.” Jon insisted in an effort of making his suggestion to sound reasonable and nonthreatening. “Of course there’s a part of me that would prefer if you considered that maybe...The Lord’s Chambers is your rightful place.”

Arya set her plate aside and had some water to wash the fish down her throat. Jon was obstinate and ridiculously confident whenever he put his mind to something. What made him any different from Willam though? There he was...Trying to drag her to the center of a dream she never had.

“Do you honestly think there’s a chance for us at this point?” Arya asked cautiously. “I mean...Suddenly everything sounds so complicated. It’s not as if we wanted this. It was supposed to be an adventure and now...It’s all so final and so mechanic.”

“I can agree that it was sudden and there is some level of complications I hadn’t taken into consideration.” Jon’s voice was even, polite, controlled and still there was warmth there as he looked at her and reached for her hand. “As for not wanting a child and an adventure that turned to be much more complex that we first thought...I had my fair share of adventures, but you are not one of them. I’ve always wanted to be a father.” His voice was kind and reassuring, even when Arya could see the cold determination that so often moved him behind his gray eyes. “More than want, it’s my duty to my country and family. I don’t think of children as an obstacle to us. If anything this is just a fortunate anticipation of natural events.”

“Fortunate anticipation of natural events...” She repeated in disbelief. “This confidence you have...It’s hell of scary sometimes. I wish I had half of it in me.” Arya answered in a tired tone. “Now that I think about it...The dream I had before I left Winterfell. It really felt like a premonition.”

“You wouldn’t be the first to have green-dreams in the North. Lanys says that every now and then a Stark is born with such a gift along with warg abilities.” They both laughed at the notion awkwardly. “I don’t think it was a coincidence though. I already told you this. It feels as if I’ve been waiting for someone like you my whole life.”

“That’s because you are an incurable romantic.” Arya insisted sharply. “At least one of us should think of it rationally.”

“So do it.” He didn’t seem upset or frustrate with her answer. “I made you an offer that would spare us a great deal of animosity and a legal battle for the custody. I would like to work with you and not against you. Think about it carefully. Talk with your sister or anyone you might trust to share it. I’m sure anyone with a bit of sense would agree that I’m not being unreasonable about this offer. This is the practical deal. I won’t insist upon a relationship if you don’t feel like it. We can and we should at least be friends. I’m already grateful to you for giving me a child so I don’t think it would be impossible for us to have a civilized coexistence.”

“I’m not giving you anything. This was an accident.” Arya sighed. “At least I have to agree that we should be friends. I don’t think I would like to have you as an enemy.”

“Do you think I would take your baby from your arms and never let you see the child again?” He asked curiously. Although there was a hint of humor in his voice Arya was sure that Jon wouldn’t mind bending the rules to work in his favor. “Maybe kidnap you and lock you up in a tower until you gave birth?”

“You seem more refined than that, but this is a _cyvasse_ game to you.” Arya answered skeptically and cautious. “You will do whatever you must to win. You won’t use violence, but humiliation in a court room might be an option.”

“You want to talk about court rooms and humiliation while I’m wondering how it will be to teach our child how to ride a pony, or the ideal place for a nursery.” He smiled at her with a hint of melancholy. “Don’t turn me into a monster just yet, Arya. You might get disappointed.”

“How long will you wait for my answer?” Arya asked in a practical tone.

“You have three days. Meanwhile I’ll be dealing with Desmond and the terms for my collaboration with the Citadel.” Jon’s voice was even and cold. “It’s a tradition to offer a gift to Lady Stark in such a joyous occasion. You are not Lady Stark, but I would like to make of this my gift to you anyway.”

Arya took a sip of water as she felt suddenly overwhelmed by the conversation. She could barely breath or think with Jon sitting in front of her talking deals, gifts, titles and everything that was foreigner and frightening to her. She wasn’t Lady Stark and she would likely never be Lady Stark, but her baby would inherit Jon’s title and property nonetheless.

“Thank you.” She answered with tears in her eyes. “It is a generous offer and I’m sure Archmaester Desmond will be delighted to know about this.”

“I suppose this conversation turned to be too overwhelming for both of us.” Jon said soberly as he rose from his seat. “I don’t want to distress you anymore than I already have.”

Jon walked toward her and that made Arya raise from her own seat too. She wanted to have an illusion of strength and courage, even when she was terrified of everything he said. Jon held her face in his hands gently before giving her forehead a kiss.

“Try to get some rest and don’t exhaust yourself.” His voice was warm and soothing even if Arya felt threatened by his presence. His hand tried to reach for her belly to touch it in a half kind, half possessive way. Arya held his wrist before he could do it.

Jon looked at her with understanding eyes, although his jaw was tense with frustration and a hint of anger toward her resistance.

“Too soon.” He concluded. “Maybe in the future you won’t feel so tense whenever I touch you. I still remember how you used to like it. Please thank Agnes in my behalf. Dinner was delicious. Goodnight, Arya.”

Jon didn’t wait for an answer. He turned his back at her and walked away until Arya was alone in her small dinning room. Her knees and hands were trembling and she felt trapped in a game she didn’t know how to play.

Agnes came out of the room with a concerned expression on her face. She held Arya in a tight embrace and tried to make her sit again to calm down. Arya could barely tell her sister about the whole conversation and before she tried to explained Agnes shushed her.

“I don’t need to say a thing right now. I heard most of it.” Agnes said gently. “You just got yourself in a hell of a mess, Ary.”

“You tell me. What the fuck I’ve done?!”

“It’s useless to think like this now.” She said while fondling her hair. “You should get some rest and think about this whole thing tomorrow.”

“What do you think of his offer?” Arya asked in desperate need of enlightenment.

Agnes considered the scenario for a moment, but Arya wasn’t sure if she was thinking about the offer or how to speak of her thoughts without distressing her even more.

“Well...Fight him at this point would be pretty useless and right now he can provide you a comfortable life. He knows you. He knows your triggers and how to avoid them, so he will try to make you feel in control of your life.” Agnes answered. “To accept his offer is the reasonable thing to do. I think both of you can have a civilized friendship for a while, but he will play this game until he gets what he wants and that would be you.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like it and reviews are highly appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

He had spent most of his time in Old Town locked up inside a hotel room dealing with paperwork and endless phone calls. At least he had a list of items he wouldn’t mind terribly to send to the Citadel, so he could allow Royce to deal with Archmaester Desmond while Jon dealt with more urgent matters.

His first reaction to the news was utter disbelief and incredulity, along with anger over the idea that Arya might have found another man to replace him so soon. One that not only got her attentions but also managed to get her with child when Jon have failed to sire an heir in over a decade of a disastrous marriage.

When she told him that child was his Jon had been divided between euphoria and shock. That changed everything, not only in his relationship with Arya, but also in his life. There was a sense of relief after so many years of frustration and constant pressure to produce an heir. All those nasty arguments with his ex-wife; his mother naming him a disappointment to the North for marrying a barren foreigner or not being mainly enough to sire a child of his own; Brandon getting desperate over the possibility of becoming the next Lord Stark...All of that would soon be in the past.

Jon called his lawyers once Arya left to hotel room. The child wouldn’t be of much help if it were a bastard. Brandon would still be the next in line, along with his daughter. He needed the child to be legitimate in order to make it his heir. That meant he would soon face a tedious and tiresome political negotiation that would demand of him to call for a number of favors in court. It would also demand of him patience to deal with the King.

Whenever a Lord Stark had a favor to ask from the King in the Iron Throne there was much pride and stress involved. The North enjoyed more autonomy than any other part of the country since Targaryens and Starks joined their houses in matrimony for the first time, but once they needed to submit to the royal authority for any reason it was always a humiliating experience.

Jon was certain that his child would be recognized as legitimate and consequently be named his heir, but it would require time and a lot of effort. Of course thing would be much easier if Arya would agree to walk to easy path. The dinner hadn’t given him much hope about it though.

He called Brandon to tell him the news once he arrived from Arya’s place. Bran picked up the call after a few long seconds, with a groggy voice. Jon hadn’t realized it was that late, but he didn’t care. He needed to hear Bran’s voice.

“What…?! Do you have any idea of what time is it, Jon?” He asked lazily.

“I needed to talk to you.” Jon answered soberly as he looked to the television absently.

“If it’s about the collections...I could have waited until tomorrow morning.” Bran growled on the other side. “I hope the fuck is worthy the trouble. Tell me...Is Miss Blackwood falling for your generosity yet?”

“It has nothing to do with the collections.” Jon sighed. “You should like hearing this.”

“Tell me already. I would like to get to bed again at some point.” Brandon answered grumpily.

“I’ll be a father.” The words rolled over his tongue easily. He had waited years to say that out loud and savor the intimate feeling of pride and fulfillment.

Brandon stood silent on the other side of the line as if he didn’t understand what Jon had said. He could picture his brother getting out of bed and walking to his office to continue that conversation properly.

“How?! I mean...”Bran was having problems to form coherent sentences at that point. Jon couldn’t blame him in this. He had felt quite the same for a while. “Explain this to me because now I’m honestly confused.”

“Arya is pregnant. Two months gone and according to the tests...It’s mine.” He answered in the simplest way possible to allow his brother to understand what he was saying.

“Are you sure it’s yours?” Bran asked sharply. “I know you are infatuated with her, but this is serious. We must be sure of this.”

“The probability is sky high. I’ll take her to a medical appointment tomorrow, but as far as I see it’s mine. Even if I’m mistaken in this, would it make any difference to you as long as I could name the child my heir?”

“The fact that I hate the possibility of inheriting the tittle doesn’t mean that I will agree with whatever solution you come up with.” Bran answered without a drop of amusement in his voice. “If you are sure the child is yours than...I couldn’t be happier. This is...These are great news! Is everything fine with Miss Blackwood? When will you take her to Winterfell?”

“Arya seems fine. She is tense and a bit tipsy whenever I’m near. I guess I make her anxious.” Jon answered calmly. “As for taking her to Winterfell, I’m not sure if I’ll manage that.”

“What?!” Bran asked out of shock. “A Lady Stark that won’t go to Winterfell? What sort of bullshit is that, Jon?”

“She won’t be Lady Stark.” Jon answered bitterly. “Not now at least.”

“A bastard can’t inherit the tittle or the land. You don’t need me to remember you the basics.” He sighed on the other side of the line.

“I already called the lawyers. I’ll ask for the legitimacy as soon as the child is born.” Jon’s voice was calm but there was a bitter aftertaste to the whole situation. That was far from being an ideal solution, but at least it was viable. “I’ll acknowledge the child as mine and ask for some favors. I don’t think it will take long.”

“Why would you beg for favors and humiliate yourself like that when you can simply marry her before the child is born and be done with it?!” Brandon asked exasperated. “Have you landed on your head or something?!”

“How exactly do you suggest me to tell this to Arya?” Jon questioned sarcastically. “So...Now that I managed to knock you up I’ll take you back North and marry you, Miss Blackwood. Your opinion is not exactly relevant right now...As if there was any chance of Arya agreeing with me in this.”

“Have you suggested it as a possibility at all?” Bran insisted. “She is an intelligent woman. I’m sure she would understand how delicate the situation is.”

“Arya doesn’t answer well to anything that makes her feel trapped or deprived of agency over her life. I’m trying to get into an agreement with her that might give me a chance of approaching the matter in the future.” Jon’s voice was controlled and although the whole situation was infuriating. “I offered her the curator position at Winterfell and told her she is free to take residence at the castle or in a house of her own. I hope she will see it as reasonable offer that would spare us a bitter fight in court over the custody of the child.”

“You are going through an awful amount of trouble just to prove to be a better man.” Bran sighted. “This is unlike you. I’ve seen you being ruthless before and you are terrific at it. Now you suddenly act as if you wanted to prove to be a virtuous knight.”

“I prefer to believe that I’ve learned from my mistakes.” Jon sighed as he threw his head back. “It’s not an easy thing to enter a family such as ours willingly and I don’t see why it should be any different if I forced her hand in this. I’ll give a step at time and hope she will see the benefits.”

“You know it might never happen, don’t you?” Brandon asked sadly.

“Of course I do. I’m not stupid.” Jon sighed. “Arya has no obligations toward my feelings for her, but it doesn’t mean I suddenly erase them. As far as I know, I’m just an adventure that went wrong to her.”

“I would prefer if you thought like that as well. You would feel less inclined to be an honorable man if that was the case.” Bran was frustrated. Well...That was something they had in common. 

“Don’t tell mother just yet.” Jon added soberly. “I don’t want her anywhere near Arya at least until the child is born.”

“Of course I won’t. Nobody needs to deal with our mother under regular conditions, let alone a pregnant lady.” Bran agreed. “Inform me once you have Miss Blackwood’s answer. I will go to Winterfell in a couple of weeks to check on you.”

“I would appreciate that.” Jon thanked him as he felt suddenly vulnerable and afraid of the days to come. “Send my love to Minisa and Becca.”

“I will. Let us hope Becca will have a little cousin to play with soon.” His brother didn’t seem sure if he was happy with the news or if he was worried about them. Either way, Brandon would be free from a burden he never wanted and Jon would have fulfilled his duty to his family soon enough. That should be a reason for celebration. “You take care and try to approach the matter eventually. It’s not as if you haven’t considered it already.”

“Would you do it to Minisa if you were standing on my shoes right now?” Jon questioned bitterly.

“I would ask and hope for the best. That’s what you can do.” Bran answered sympathetically.

“I miss the days in which kidnap and the Tower of Joy were still available options. It was certainly more practical.” Jon growled in frustration.

“You are not Rhaegar Targaryen and Miss Blackwood is not Lyanna Stark.” He could picture Brandon rolling his eyes at that. “I’m inclined to think that Miss Blackwood has more in common with Queen Arya in this, so I don’t think it would hurt to learn form our ancestors in this.”

“How so?” Jon was suddenly amused by his brother’s idea.

“Arya Stark didn’t want to marry the man she grew up calling brother.” Bran pointed. “She named terms for the marriage to happen and they were matched by her suitor so she married him anyway. You might be right about your strategy. Miss Blackwood will answer better to reason, but it doesn’t mean she wont like flowers and other treats every now and then.”

“I’m not sure giving her swords would be a good idea at this point.” The both laughed at this for a while. “Did you know Lanys call her Black Arya?”

“I’ll take it as a good sign them. Cregan married Black Alys in the end under similar conditions and the woman was scary as fuck. Black Betha married Aegon V for love and she was named as a willful woman. I’m seeing a pattern here.” Bran muffled a laugh.

“Unconventional women and our ancestors who fell for them.”

“You do like a family tradition.” Brandon laughed. “I’m off to bed now. You should try to sleep too.” Brandon suggested.

“You are probably right.” Jon agreed. “Night Bran.”

“Night.”

Jon turned off the phone and went straight to bed to try to sleep at least a couple of hours before he could take Arya to her appointment. At that point he had made a list of questions he wanted to ask to the doctor just to make sure everything was fine with her and the baby.

He barely slept and whenever he did the dreams would come to plague him. Eventually Jon gave up and sat back on the antechamber to work on a few documents before the appointment.

To his surprise, Jon realized he wished for Lanys’ wisdom at that moment. She would know what to do and Jon could already imagine the sort of advises she would give him on how to handle a pregnant lady.

If Arya agreed to go back to Winterfell, he would get Lanys out to the kitchen to be their baby’s nanny. _Our baby...I can’t believe this is really happening. If Arya agrees, I_ _can_ _have someone checking the old nursery for a renovation. Or maybe she will like decorating it herself._ _Whatever she wants as long as she come back home with me._

_Home…_ He nearly laughed at his own naivety. Winterfell was his home, not hers and Arya would hold to that for a while before they reached an agreement. Any child would be lucky to grow up in a place as beautiful as Winterfell though. There was plenty of room and even with the tourists their privacy would still be respected.

He could only hope Arya would see the advantages of it and maybe with time the idea of her becoming the next Lady Stark wouldn’t sound so absurd. Jon realized bitterly that he wasn’t used to be rejected by a woman, especially not one for whom he was genuinely attracted to. At that point he wasn’t sure what made Arya so resistant to his advances. Was it his tittle and the responsibilities attached to it, or she simply didn’t like him at all?

Jon checked his clock after a few hours and decided it was about time for him to get ready to meet Arya again. He took a shower and tried to look presentable despite of his lack of sleep.

After calling her ti make sure of the appointment time, Jon asked her to wait for him at her apartment so could pick her in a few minutes.

To meet her again after the last twenty-four hours was an awkward and tense. Arya looked tired and anxious as she checked the results one last time without looking at him. They barely spoke to each other and every time he tried to initiate a conversation it would die shortly after.

“I won’t bite you, Arya.” He eventually broke the silence as they arrived at the clinic. “I know this is all too awkward, but I’m not your enemy. Can you make an effort to feel comfortable near me at least? Taking you to medical appointments and discussing things related to the baby are things we will be doing for a while together, so...”

“I will find a way to get near you without freaking out, but today is not the day.” Arya sighed as they entered the clinic. “It doesn’t feel real yet. The baby...This whole thing...It feels like something that should be happening with someone else and I still have to give you an answer.”

“One thing at time.” Jon said it in a gentle tone. “Just try to relax a bit. It’s everything new for both of us, but it sounds a less frightening if we do it together.”

“I have to agree with that.” Arya nodded before the receptionist called her to fill the forms with her personal data.

The clinic was nearly empty at that time. Arya sat by his side and flipped the pages of a random magazine for a while before the doctor called them.

Jon sat by her side and listen to Arya’s answers while the doctor made the usual questions to get a notion of her medical history and general condition. Jon felt slightly awkward once the doctor turned to him and asked about his medical history while addressing him as Mr. Blackwood.

If Arya felt tempted to correct the doctor and tell they weren’t married, she didn’t let it show. Jon asked a few question and made sure to report that his sister had been born with several medical issues, among them a weak heart that ultimately let to Dacey’s premature death and cognitive problems.

After a meticulous interview with both of them the doctor asked for Arya to change clothes so she could make the ultrasound test to check the baby’s formation and heartbeat. Jon hadn’t been expecting to witness that moment and knowing that he would actually have a visual proof that he was to be a father felt overwhelming.

He stood quietly by Arya’s side as she looked at the black monitor anxiously. A white sheet covered her from waist down for the sake of her modesty.

“Ready to meet your baby for the first time?” The doctor asked them with a reassuring smile once the procedure started. “I can’t tell if it’s a boy or a girl yet, but in another month or two you’ll be able to know.”

They both looked at the monitor trying to figure out what was what in all those black and white images.

“Dimensions seem to be normal. No signs of malformation.” The doctor sounded confident while taking some measures of the fetus. “Now...This is the heartbeat.”

The sound filled the silence between them and for a second Jon felt a knot forming in his throat. Arya might have felt the same way since Jon was dragged back to reality by her hand holding his mindlessly.

Jon couldn’t help smiling at her as he held her hand in silent support. Hi free hand caressed the top of her head as the looked at the monitor together. For the first time everything seemed real.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like it and reviews are highly appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

Hearing the baby’s heart for the first time made it all too real and powerful to be denied. Her hand held Jon’s as Arya felt the sudden urgency to cry out of fear, happiness, incredulity and wonderment all at once.

Jon smiled at her as he caressed her hair gently. His eyes half filled with tears as he looked at the monitor just to make sure everything was fine. Even if they barely knew each other Arya felt secure with him standing by her side and holding her hand in a way she doubted she would have felt if Agnes had insisted in accompany her. There was a sense of belonging. The same strange sensation of finding safe harbor in an unusual place she felt when they meat at the gods’ wood.

They were inevitably connected to each other and there was no use to deny it. Arya would have to accept sooner or later that Jon would be a constant in her life from that moment on. Moving to the North so he could be near the child was a drastic change in her life, although she would face a real struggle to keep her job at the Citadel once she had the baby.

Jon could help her with that. Seven Hells! He was offering her a level of financial and professional security she wouldn’t find anywhere else in a while. Besides...Her child would be a Stark of Winterfell and the North was an inevitable part of it. Soon or later Arya would have to accept that the North was also an inevitable part of her too.

They got out to the clinic in overwhelming silence. Both of them allowing reality to sink in. Jon placed his arm around her shoulders protectively while they waited for the car to pick them.

“How are you feeling?” He asked in his usual gentle tone.

“In panic to say the least.” Arya answered mindlessly. “It’s also...Amazing.”

“That’s probability the most accurate description of it.” Jon said in awe. “Would you like to have lunch with me, or should I take you back home?”

“I guess I can have lunch with you.” Arya answered carefully. “I think we have a few things to discuss before I move to the North.”

At first he looked at her as if he hadn’t understand a thing, but soon his facial expression seemed to soften and Jon nod at her in agreement.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked cautiously.

“About lunch? Pretty sure. I’m hungry. About North? Not at all, but what other options do I have that could work out in a civilized way?” She answered as a matter of fact. “I have my rights and you have yours. It would be for the best if we managed to conciliate both and...At least a medical appointment doesn’t feel so scary when you are near.”

“I’m happy to know that I can help you somehow. Just don’t make me feel like a burden you have to endure. At some point we enjoyed each others’ company and I don’t regret it.” Jon’s voice was polite although she could notice a trace of annoyance and frustration in his tone.

At least the car arrived to spare her yet another awkward conversation with him. They entered the car and Jon gave the driver instructions to take them back to the hotel. Arya looked at the ultrasound picture the doctor had given her and wondered what would happen next. Was it a boy or a girl? The eyes would be gray like Jon’s or would they be light brown like Agnes’?...All those questions seemed pointless as long as the child was healthy, but Arya couldn’t help thinking of them anyway.

“What do you think it is?” Jon seemed to read her thoughts. “Boy or girl?”

“I presume you would prefer a boy for the sake of inheritance.” Arya guessed.

“Not really. Brandon also has a daughter and another girl would only mean that Winterfell will be ruled by it’s first Lady Stark in the near future. She would have an older cousin to play with.” Jon talked about it as his eyes shined with excitement. “I really would love having a baby girl.”

“Would you teach her to ride a pony too?” Arya asked while muffling a laugh.

“Of course I would! It’s a part of being a Stark. You must know your way on horse back, along with climbing trees and strategy in snowballs’ fights.”

“What about dolls, tea parties and princess’ dresses?” Arya asked while laughing at the idea of Jon teaching a toddler how to make snowballs.

“You obviously never saw it when Becca invites me to her tea parties. I have to wear a tiara for the occasion. I’m sure Brandon has a picture of it hidden somewhere.” At that she laughed out loud. “Dresses though...I’ll have to insist upon them whenever my mother comes to visit. Otherwise I’m fine with our baby girl wearing anything she feels comfortable with.”

They arrived at the hotel and decided to have lunch in Jon’s room for the sake of their privacy. It was a delicate conversation after all and neither of them felt like having strangers trying to hear it.

Once they arrived at the room Jon offered her some water before ordering their lunch. This time Arya felt a bit more comfortable inside that room. Their silly chat in the car surely helped her to feel more at ease in his presence.

“It will be about twenty minutes until our lunch arrives.” He said while sitting in front of her. “It gives us some time to talk. First of all...I can’t express how grateful and happy about your acceptance. It means a lot to me.”

“I guess it’s just pointless to shut you off and I’m not looking forward to pick up a fight with you.” Arya answered calmly. “I was very nervous about how you would react to the news. I found out about it this week too; so we were both taken by surprise.”

“What exactly do you want to discuss?” Jon asked calmly while picking up a note pad to make some appointments.

“First of all...I will go back to Winterfell to work for you. My benefits and the terms for my employment...I want everything in a contract so things will be clear. I will know exactly what to expect in which concerns my career.” Arya answered in a reasonable tone. Jon looked at her carefully as if he had something different in mind.

“Seems reasonable.” He pointed. “What about your residence? Would you prefer to stay at the castle, or in a house of your own?”

“As you suggested, I would prefer to stay at the castle until the baby is born for precaution.” Arya answered. “After that...I would like to have my own house and privacy. Since we are not together, I wouldn’t want the child to get confused about it. You are free to visit whenever you want and you’ll be able to take the child with you to Winterfell when he or she is old enough. Does it seems fair to you?”

“It’s practical.” Jon answered sourly. “Do I like it? Not in the slightest.”

“Why not?” Arya questioned out of caution.

“You seem to be determinate to deal with this in the most mechanic way possible.” Jon answered out of frustration. “I can get it’s all too soon and too drastic, but why can’t we try to be a couple for once?”

“Wouldn’t it complicate things even more?” Arya asked unsure. “It’s not that I abhor the idea of being with you. I actually like you, Jon. Quite a lot, if I’m to be honest. I just don’t know if it would be the right thing to do. Not when I’m confused and scared. I don’t want either of us to get false hopes and expectations.”

“We are already having a baby together.” Jon’s voice was warm and soft, but no less incisive. “It can’t get anymore complicated than that. I know this is far from being the ideal scenario for a relationship to start, but I would like to try. If you are not sure about your feelings for me, than at least give me a chance to help you make up your mind.”

“How would that work?” Arya questioned tiredly. “We barely know each other.”

“I’ve seen marriages that started with worst perspectives. My parents’ for one.” Jon insisted. “I’m talking about getting to know each other and trust each other. We will already live under the same roof for the next months. We will have to deal with mood swings and our own insecurities about parenthood...To be honest, this sounds like a relationship already. We just don’t get to enjoy the fun stuff.”

“How did that work for you and your ex-wife?” Arya couldn’t help feeling skeptical about what he was suggesting. “I guess you don’t understand how scary it is for me to remember of Winterfell and all its mighty. All the legacy and tradition...I already have to deal with the fact that this child won’t be able to escape it, so the only thing I can do is learn everything I can to protect our child. Jon...Everything about your name is terrifying.”

“We were happy for a while, Arya.” Jon answered frankly. “Taena found it difficult to adjust to life in Westeros, especially when I became Lord Stark. I had much to learn in a short term, so I know exactly how intimidating it is for you right now. People depending on me all the time and my mother’s constant presence didn’t help a single bit. The lack of children weighted on us after a while. It was terribly unfair, especially with her. At the end we were both exhausted of trying to make it work. She wanted to go back to Penthos and I finally let her go. Just because it ended, it doesn’t mean we haven’t experienced a happy life once.”

“Why would it be any different with me? You are still Lord Stark. You still have people depending on you. You still have a mother...” Arya insisted without much enthusiasm. She wasn’t convinced of his arguments.

“I’m not learning my duties any longer. People still depend on me, but now I know how to manage their needs and mine way better than I did before. My mother’s presence at Winterfell is limited. You were born and raised in Westeros and you’ve witness my routine with your own eyes. We already have a child on the way!” Jon wasn’t willing to give up without a fight. “You broke up with your boyfriend and an hour later you were in my bed after nearly a week fighting against the tension between us. We have something, Arya. We lived it even if only for a brief moment and don’t tell me it was just sex.”

“What is it that you want, Jon?” She asked nervously. “First you wanted sex, then you wanted to hold me forever, now you want a child, an heir...What is it that you really want, because I can’t handle you demanding new things every time we sit to talk.”

“I only wanted one thing from the moment I saw you for the first time sitting under the heart tree.” Jon looked at her intensely. “I want you. Everything else is a consequence of it.”

That was Lord Stark being aggressive in his game. He was sitting across the room, perfectly secure in his posture and speech while looking at her with a face that gave nothing away. There was something in his confidence that Arya felt incredibly alluring.

He had such a way with words that Arya felt compelled to believe everything. He was right about the sex. She had wanted it; craved for it even. Arya had enjoyed their game of cat and mouse while they were at Winterfell. The flirt and the thrilling sensation of having an intelligent and handsome man so obviously attracted to her like that. Was it enough for her to accept his suggestion?

“I’m already going to Winterfell with you.” She answered anxiously. “I will insist on a contract about the job. I’ll stay at the castle until the child is born. Everything else...Let’s see what happens next. I’m not promising you anything, but at least I’m not giving you a straight forward no.”

  


§§§§

  


Agnes stood with her until everything was packed and ready to be sent North. Her sister insisted that the Riverlands would always be an option, even if they had to piss off a Lord Stark on the way. It was good to know her sister would support her no matter what, but Arya was pretty sure that a fight against Jon was one she wasn’t willing to pick up.

Arya resumed her activities at the Citadel and informed Desmond she had been offered a position at Winterfell. The Archmaester tried to convince her to stay, but there was nothing he could do to make her change her mind. In the end they shook hands and said farewell.

When she entered the airplane and looked through the window, it felt like living a piece of her heart behind or like living her mother’s house again. Life seemed unpredictable and terrifying at that point and Arya craved for a bit of comfort and familiarity.

She felt Jon’s hand holding hers as Old Town got far behind them. He had been doing that a lot since the ultrasound. Holding her hand seemed to be his way of telling her that everything would be fine and also a way to keep in mind that he was still trying to seduce her.

Arya didn’t mind those moments though. She actually liked it when Jon allowed her to be vulnerable and frail without suffocating her with questions. He would just hold her hand in silent support as she mourned the life she was leaving behind. Holding hands had been the limit to their intimacy though. Even if he had tried to kiss her and touch her boldly, Arya had kept a distance from him. If they were to try to make things work, she wanted time to adjust to her new reality.

How many women had been taken from their houses to be a bride in the North? Arya couldn’t help thinking about them now that her life seemed to strangely mimic the past. She was just a woman with a name that once had been relevant, being taken to a place she barely knew. A mistress of sorts. Just another woman to be known from history books just because she was fated to give birth to the next Stark of Winterfell.

That sounded like a pale perspective for someone whose dreams of adventure had always been so grant. She thought about Queen Arya and how frightening it might have felt to take a role she had tried to avoid for so long. Even if she had been a woman ahead of her time and avid for adventure, in the end she seemed to settle down for a quiet life by King Jon’s side. Tales about her bravery and capacity had been reduced to legends and only her children seemed to care about her being remembered.

Queen Arya was just a page in a book and Arya Blackwood couldn’t help feeling the same whenever she thought about Winterfell. She was just another woman being taken North to give birth to the next Stark of Winterfell. It felt lonely and cold to think of those gray walls and tell herself they would be her new home for a while.

Jon might have realized how miserable she felt during that journey, or maybe she was just crying all over again because of the hormones. Arya felt his arm around her shoulders and allowed him to pull her closer. He offered her a handkerchief and she held it tightly in her hand as if it could give her any solace.

“It must be scary for you to be like this.” He pointed kindly as he fondled her hair. “It’s ok, you know? To mourn your old life and be afraid of what you don’t know.”

“Have you ever felt like this?” She asked with difficulty.

“Yes, I have. Sometimes...We just don’t have a real choice.” It felt like he was talking about the day he became Lord Stark. “It doesn’t mean the path will lead you to a bad place though.”

“Can we talk about something else?” She asked anxiously. “Tell me about the things you like in the castle, or any other thing.”

“Fine.” He agreed while still fondling her hair. “I was thinking about the things I want to do before the baby is born.”

“What kind of things?” She asked mindlessly.

“The nursery. I was thinking about renovating the old one. My brother and I shared it for years until we got our own rooms. I would like to have a new wood cradle there. Maybe change the colors, but then I thought you might want to decorate it in your own way.” He said calmly.

“I haven’t given it much thought yet, but I guess we can do it together. I like the idea of a wood cradle.” Arya agreed as she felt slightly calmer. “What else you had in mind?”

“I want to take you on a proper date.” He said shyly. “Take you to dinner, or maybe a pick nick...Anything you like to do to have fun. We can talk about the things we like. You can finally let me read your book and see how much of an inspiration I’ve been to your story. When we decide to call it a night, I want to kiss you at your door as I should have done that night at the kitchen. Would you like that?”

“I think I would like it very much.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like it and reviews are highly appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

Lanys had been waiting them with a superb dinner that actually looked like a feast. It had been a while since Jon last saw the castle so carefully decorated in the area restricted to the family. There were vases with winter roses and other flowers all around the place, feeling the air with a fresh and delicious smell. That had been his request. He wanted Arya to feel welcome.

Arya had been accommodated in room with a view to the woods only a few steps away from the Lord’s Chambers. The place also had an antechamber that had been converted in an improvised office and sitting area so she could have some privacy.

Jon observed with careful eyes the way Arya seemed to be embarrassed to be around the staff and especially Lanys once more. Obviously there would be rumors and nasty talking about her presence in the castle and how it had nothing to do with her competence for the job. Arya was painfully aware of those facts and he hoped that in time she would prove them wrong.

On her first night she went straight to bed and he said nothing about it. He would be surprised if she didn’t feel tired after their journey back North, but he couldn’t help worrying about Arya’s constant cryings along the way.

“ _It’s not that I abhor the idea of being with you. I actually like you, Jon. Quite a lot, if I’m to be honest.”_ Those words kept coming back to his mind whenever he heard her crying. He had been determinate to be understanding and patient, especially when Arya was obviously feeling so frail. He had demanded much of her after all, but if there was a part of her that liked him why did it feel like she was in war with herself?

That was him being selfish. _As if I could make her happy with a wave of my hand. This will take time and patience…Soon she will find her way around the house. She will go back to work and it will give a sense of purpose. I must believe that._

He passed by the old nursery and looked at the closed door with a bittersweet taste in his mouth. Maybe that room alone was the embodiment of his relationship with Arya. An empty room, a white canvas that gave away an immediate feeling of loneliness, but was still ready to receive color and light. _Stop being so fucking romantic._

The idea of Brandon coming over in a couple of weeks made him a bit more excited. Maybe he could bright up the moods inside the castle and entertain Arya with his careless speech. He certainly wouldn’t mind having a drinking companion.

He went down the stairs, back to the kitchen where he hoped to find something to chew. Jon did that a lot whenever he got anxious or frustrated. The fact that he had learned all of Lanys hiding spots for sweets didn’t help him in his teens.

Jon kind of hoped that Lanys would be there, preparing her nightly cup of tea and waiting for him to join her after being away for a while. He was right about that. He found her sitting with a cup in hand while an empty one waited for him.

“I told you she would come back.” Lanys said with a smirk. Later she would say she had seen it in one of her dreams, or that the old gods have told her that much in the woods. “A baby! What a wonderful surprise!”

“At first I had my doubts about the whole thing.” Jon said as he took his usual place by Lanys side. “I only realized it was real when I heard the heart beating. I guess I’ve never heard anything more powerful than that.”

“Soon you’ll hold the little thing in your arms. Only then you’ll really understand how great it is.” Lanys said as she petted his hand. “What about the things between you and Miss Blackwood? She seemed a bit distant today. A bit sad even. Is everything fine?”

“I honestly don’t know what I have with Arya at this point.” He sighed sadly. “I went to Old Town to see her again and hoping we would get along as we did here. I found her scared, confused and willing to believe that I am the villain in this. As if I would take the baby away at the first chance. We’ve talked about it. It was mostly me being a spoiled brat that simply can’t deal with rejection and Arya trying to convince me that we don’t stand a chance.”

“It is a scary thing and she would be a fool to think otherwise.” Lanys gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “Only a naive woman would enter this place and ignore the weight of the names Targaryen and Stark. Your first wife did that. That’s why she was so happy about being called Lady Stark until she realized what it meant. It’s a life of service and devotion to a legacy that is larger than life. You run the whole state; you play a political role even if it’s a reduced one; you keep this place working day and night so it’s self-sufficient. This is not a life of privileges and glamour and the tittle suggests. It’s a life of servitude and Lady Taena never understood that.”

“What woman would ever want me if she saw the man and not the tittle?” He asked bitterly. “What woman would ever want me if she saw the tittle and not the man? Either way I lose. It’s a trap.”

“It takes a woman of strength and courage to stand in the middle of this castle without crashing under the weight of it.” Lanys insisted with stubborn optimism. “Give her time to understand everything that it means to be a mother. More than that...Only you can explain to her what it means to be Lord Stark. No bride has ever come to this place with a smile on her face, but you studied Winterfell’s history well enough to know that they learned how to smile here too.”

“Are you telling me I should act as if it were one of those arranged marriages?” Jon asked with an incredulous laugh. “Arya and I can barely talk without it turning into an awkward conversation. She is not my bride. I don’t even know if I can call her my friend.”

“She is the mother of your child liking it or not. She is as good as Lady Stark to me. The fact that you are not married to her means little to nothing, but I’m telling you...I know the man that you are. You have a heart of gold and any woman in the world would be lucky to have you. Our Black Arya is a fine young woman with a mind of her own. It won’t be long until she realizes what a fine pair of arms you have. Meant for holding a lonely woman and her child in a strange land.” Lanys smirked at him once more. “Motherhood is often a lonely place and she will love to have someone near to hold her hand whenever she is afraid and especially when she is happy. Be this person. Steady, reliable and warm like you have always been. It will only take a bit of snow for her to realize that her place is right by your side where you can keep her warm.”

“Bran thinks I should marry her before the child is born.” Jon pointed with a sad smile on his face. “I’m not sure if I should ever mention it to her. I already asked too much.”

“That’s probably not the right moment to speak of it.” Lanys agreed. “Master Brandon is right though. I wouldn’t like to be in Miss Blackwood’s shoes if your mother arrives here to find out that the child is a bastard.”

“Please, don’t say that name.” Jon asked sharply. “My mother won’t come anywhere near Arya as long as I can prevent it.”

“Which means she can arrive anytime now.” Lanys snorted in disdain. “Let’s face it. Nothing can stop Jocelyn from entering the castle and making your life even more complicated if she decides to do so.” Lanys sighed. “It would be fore the best if things were settled between you and Miss Blackwood by the time she arrives.”

“I should probably go to bed and try to get some sleep.” Jon avoided the topic as much as he could. His mother was a problem he would rather not deal with when so many things had yet to be solved. He wasn’t looking forward to have another possible relationship destroyed because of her and Arya would hardly fit her standards of a good Lady Stark. “I shall have a busy day tomorrow.”

“That’s probably right. Sleep well, my dear.” Lanys said it with a smile and Jon couldn’t help kissing her forehead with genuine affection and love.

“Goodnight.” He whispered to her before going back to his room.

He would be lying if he hadn’t expected for Arya to be there waiting for him. That was likely an unrealistic dream, but still he had hope. He laid on his bed and looked at the ceiling for a while. His mind roamed freely although the places visited were familiar like the palm of his hand.

Jon couldn’t help thinking about the past. How many Lords have found themselves attached to a stranger like that? Obviously there was far less concern with the lady’s opinion on the matter and a general belief that love could be built with time and patience. He would often look to King Jon as an example, although maybe he should think more carefully about Cregan Stark and his Black Alys.

A second wife that offered her hand in marriage to spare a traitor from death. Another formidable woman in Winterfell’s. A warrior and a player in the Game of Thrones. Like Cregan, Jon had gone south to get himself a bride.

How was it possible to place your trust in the hands of a stranger? How was it possible to fall in love with someone out of habit or loneliness? His pride had often gotten in the way of his duty. That had been the reason why he refused to marry someone his parents have picked from a selected lot of adequate brides. His stubbornness and romantic disposition led him to marry an exotic beauty from a foreign land.

In a way that awkward situation felt like karma. The woman carrying his child had been named after a legendary figure just like him. Even if their first interactions had been honestly moved by desire and curiosity, it soon was turned in a matter of convenience and pragmatism, just like King Jon and Queen Arya’s marriage.

Maybe Lanys was right. Soon Arya would feel lonely inside the castle and the convenience of having him near would start to sound too appealing to be neglected. That was a _cyvasse_ game he had never played before, but it demanded a certain level of strategy nonetheless. He would marry Arya. In a month, or a year, he would have her as Lady Stark or die trying.

Sleep came eventually.

_He stood in the center of a room richly adorned. The pale red stones covered the walls and floor, making it pleasant to the view. A woman sat by the window with a baby on her arms._

_Her long hair was tightly braided and her clothes although made of expensive materials reveled a woman of practical nature instead of one fond of fashion. She carried a dagger on her side and a sword rested on a small table, close enough for her to take it in a swift movement if needed._

“ _I thought they would keep me in council forever.” He said awkwardly as he walked toward the woman as fast as he could without running or causing much noise. “Your presence has been sorely missed, my queen.”_

“ _I wish you had been there.” The woman said as she looked at the baby with wonderment. “I wish I had been in the battle field with you as well. What a fine trick this you’ve created. Getting me with child so I wouldn’t march south with you.” There was annoyance and sarcasm in her tone. She wasn’t really upset with him, but she would make him pay for the audacity nonetheless. “Come here and meet your son.”_

_He knelled by her side, dazzled by her radiant smile and elegant face. It has been so long since he last saw her smiling like that. It has been a while since they last stood near each other without the awkward silences and undeniable tension hanging in the air. She seemed happy as she moved the layers of fur and mantles to show him the baby’s face._

_There were no words to describe the overwhelming feeling that took him all of a sudden. His queen handled him the infant that felt annoyed by the unrequired change in his sleeping arrangements. Jon found the little sounds of protest amusing as he observed the baby lazily opening his tinny eyes to face his father for the first time._

“ _I think he has your nose.” Arya said while fondling the infant’s dark curls._

“ _He reminds me of you at this age actually.” He contradict her. “He is perfect, Arya.” The name was like honey in his tongue._

“ _I’ve been calling him Robb since he was born.” She said calmly. “They said it should be a Targaryen name, but he is my son. I’ll damn well call him Robb if I want to.” Motherhood haven’t erased her stubborn and fierce nature as he feared. For that he was thankful._

“ _I’ve been told the same. A new Targaryen Dynasty can’t have it’s first prince named after the Kings of Winter.” Arya gave him a look that stated he was walking on thin ice there. “We can call him Robb in the family, but he will need an official Targaryen name.”_

“ _If we are negotiating terms...I can agree with this atrocity as long as I have your word that our second child will have a northern name of my choosing.” Arya said it between her clenched teeth._

“ _Well...It sounds reasonable.” He said half incredulous and half joyous. “I had no idea you were already considering a second child. I thought...Never mind.”_

“ _I doubt the counselors, especially Lord Tyrion, would ever allow us to live our lives without producing yet another prince or princess. I’m not stupid, nor naive to believe my duty by you and the royal bed to be done.” There was no resentment in her voice this time. There was just a bittersweet acceptance as she placed her hand above his. “We will have more children. I don’t know how many, but we will have more.”_

“ _I’ll fight every living soul so you can name the next little one with a northern name.” Jon smiled at her with his hear full of joy._

“ _Since I can’t name him Robb, how we should call him?” Arya asked cautiously._

“ _Aemon.” Jon answered simply._

“ _After the Dragonknight?” Arya muffled a laugh._

“ _No. After the old maester at Castle Black.” He answered sadly. “He gave me the same lesson he gave Aegon V. He thought he was teaching the new Lord Commander, without realizing he was also teaching the future king. It feels right to honor him and hope our son will be as wise as Aemon was.”_

“ _Suddenly I don’t feel so mad about it. I like the name.” Arya smiled at him fondly before kissing his lips on her own will for the first time. “Next time it will be an Eddard though.”_

He woke up lazily and reached for his cloak. Once he saw what time was it, he jumped out of bed in a hurry. He had overslept! He hasn’t been able to sleep for eight hours since he was a teenager!

Jon changed his clothes as fast as he could before going downstairs to have his breakfast and check on Arya. He had to introduce her to the staff and the job.

When he got to the kitchen Arya was nowhere to be seen and Lanys seemed to be pretty content while taking the plates away.

“You overslept and Miss Blackwood is already following Royce around to get an idea of what she will be doing for the following months.” Lanys said laughing. “She is a real force of nature.”

“Royce? What does she want with Royce?” He asked out of surprise.

“She wanted to make sure some specifications would be followed when the samples of your collection were sent to the Citadel and also she wanted to discuss the new exposition you had been thinking about.” Lanys answered as a matter of fact.

“Why didn’t she wait for me then?!” He was a little exasperated with Arya’s disposition and vigor.

“She thought you would sleep for a while longer.” Lanys said with a smirk. “I guess she wants to get busy as soon as possible, so why don’t you have your breakfast and go after Miss Blackwood before she conquers Winterfell single handed. If you keep sleeping like this, you might woke up one day and find out that there’s a ruling Lady Blackwood of Winterfell.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like it and reviews are highly appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

Arya admitted that after a couple of weeks with a considerable amount of work to keep her mind occupied she started to feel better about her new life.

Royce had been serving as her guide in the castle and in the job and Arya found it refreshing to have someone to talk about things not related with the pregnancy. She couldn’t tell if Jon was uncomfortable or not with her liberties inside Winterfell, but he had been avoiding to interfere with her daily routine.

Jon had promised her some privacy and he was honoring it as much as possible. At times they would only see each other at night when they were having dinner, or heading to their rooms. Her own chamber had been a surprise to her. It was comfortable and had enough room for a small office where she had been spending time writing her book and writing down some ideas to the new exposition.

It was only when the contractors arrived that Arya felt a slight change in her routine inside the castle. Every now and then Jon would run at her during lunch or dinner to ask her opinion on the renovation of the nursery. That was one thing she enjoyed doing with him even when they had several disagreements in the process.

The renovation was basically making the room safe for a baby and giving it a new painting. Since they didn’t know the sex yet the main discussion had been if light gray could be considered a neutral color or not. In the end Jon had a forest covered in snow painted in wall and Arya couldn’t help loving the work. That nursery felt like something out of a fairy tale.

The cradle made of white oak with matching furniture, the linens embroidered with little wolves and even a few toys...Everything was ready and yet her belly was barely perceptible. She loved every tinny detail of it. Arya couldn’t deny that Jon’s enthusiasm with her pregnancy felt reassuring and heartwarming even if she still felt a bit scared about the future.

Arya had regular medical appointments to check on her health and the baby’s. Jon had accompanied her in every one of them just to make sure very thing was fine. Although everything seemed fine between them and especially with the baby, since her arrival Jon hadn’t mentioned the matter of the child’s legitimacy.

She knew he had been talking with lawyers and people at the court, but she had no idea about how theses things worked or how long it would take for then to get an answer. What Arya knew was that Jon was avoiding the matter, probably because he thought it to be too distressing for her to deal with.

In truth Arya didn’t want to know about the whole process. In a way she felt as if she had more rights to the baby and the sight of that lovely nursery felt less threatening.

“I assume that you liked it.” Jon said to her once. He seemed pleased to find her sitting at the rocking chair by the window as she admired the place.

“More than that. I love every single bit of it.” She confessed with a wide smile. “I took some pictures and sent to Aggy. We have the same opinion. It looks like something out of a fairy tale.”

Jon walked toward her and stood by her side as they both admired the job done. He seemed proud about it and also relieved in which concerned her opinion.

“I almost had a heart tree painted here, but I think it would be too scary.” He muffled a laugh.

“I’m glad you changed your mind. I like it better this way.” Arya answered as she rocked her chair lightly.

“You know you could have changed all my plans and I wouldn’t really mind it, don’t you?” He asked with a playful grin.

“Nah...You had so much fun picking the things. I didn’t want to spoil it for you. Besides...I wouldn’t have done such a lovely job. I would have painted it beige and nothing more.” Arya laughed lightly.

“Minisa had something similar done in the nursery once she learned she would have a baby girl. Becca’s nursery had fairies and butterflies though.” Jon explained.

“You chose snow...” Arya pointed. “It’s a part of the legacy.” There was no judgment in her voice, only acceptance. It was useless to fight against it when she was faced with summer snow every day since she moved in with Jon.

“It’s also the funny part of it. Just wait for you to see the little thing making a snowman for the first time.” Jon said it with expectation and fondness. “Oh...I almost forgot. Brandon is coming for the weekend.”

“Will I get the chance to meet your sister-in-law and niece this time?” Arya asked with genuine satisfaction. She liked Master Brandon.

“I really don’t know. Minisa and Becca rarely visit, but your presence here might make them curious.” Jon said with a reassuring smile.

“How is your niece like?” Arya asked with genuine interest. Jon often talked about Becca with pride and fondness.

“Talkative and energetic. She likes scary stories, pups of all kind and fairies...She is really fond of fairies. They seem to be everywhere. She likes to make braids and for some reason I’m her favorite model.” Arya laughed openly at that. Whoever met Jon would never guess he was good with kids, but that seemed to be the case.

“She strikes as a funny little thing.” Arya answered as the rose from her rocking chair.

They stood close to each other in a way that haven’t happened since the day they traveled North together. She considered simply wishing him a goodnight and going back to her room without much being said between them. Jon’s hand stopped her though.

He caressed her face and allowed his hand to cup her cheek. His gray eyes looked at her as if he wasn’t sure of what to do. There was boldness to his actions and he usually wasn’t much concerned about taking what he wanted, but Arya realized that he was waiting for her acceptance. They were dancing a tuneless dance and she was the one conducting.

Arya mimicked his gesture and closed her eyes in answer so Jon could finally get what he wanted. That kissed had been fated to happen for a long time and there was little sense to deny the fact that she wanted it. Jon’s fingers entwined in her hair. His arms around her and offering a welcome sense of security and company.

How long had it been since she last kissed anyone capable of making her feel whole? It had never happened before. Not even when they had been together for the first time. That kiss had little to do with lust and curiosity. It was about connection and understanding, as if Arya had finally realized that Jon would be a part of her life no matter what.

Would it be so terrible to love the father of her baby? That was a question that often plagued her since she realized she was pregnant. Would it be so terrible to love Jon regardless to her fears and worries about his name and legacy? Jon seemed to be invested in proving her that he could be everything that she might need him to be. A father to her child, a friend in times of need, and a lover if she ever felt too lonely in her new life. Arya was starting to find it hard to resist the last option.

“I should probably go to bed.” She whispered once they parted the kiss. Jon rested his forehead against hers as he kept stroking her hair gently.

“About damn time, I must say.” He answered with malice and glee.

“Not your bed.” Arya replied before kissing his mouth briefly once more.

“One can hope and you can’t blame me for trying.” He seemed to take it without resentment or expectations. “Sleep well, my dear.”

“You too.” Arya replied but before she could go Jon kissed her once more.

Arya went back to her room alone and still wondering if her caution was something to be preserved or if she should accept fully the idea that Jon was there waiting and wanting. She laid in bed and closed her eyes. Her hand rested against her belly protectively.

“What should I do about your daddy?” She asked it out loud making a fun voice and fully aware of how silly it was for her to talk to a baby that was still a vague concept in her life. “Do you like him? He can be a royal pain in the ass at times. He is headstrong and determinate, you know? Quite a _cyvasse_ player. He is handsome too...I hope you get his good looks, or even your aunt Agnes’. I can’t offer you much in this department. What? Do you like it when we are together?! I thought the flurry was your way of telling me to keep out of trouble.”

Maybe in the near future she would get answers the in form of a kick, but for the moment there was only silence. Arya closed her eyes and welcomed at wave of dreams that seemed to follow her whenever she stepped inside Winterfell.

They were mostly the same thing. Visions from a past that could only be seen in history books with little to no details. Maybe she had been writing too much and the hormones had brought to surface a more sentimental and feminine nature that Arya had tried to suppress most of her life.

Queen Arya and her King would often talk in the privacy of their chambers in her dreams. There was always an undeniable tenderness to their interaction and that had nothing to do with passion or desire. There was nothing sexual about it, not even when she dreamed of them having their intimate moments. It was beyond anything Arya knew, a deep connection between souls that understood each other even when their consciences plagued them once pleasure had been achieved.

Maybe that was the kind of thing she missed. That sense of belonging she would often paint Queen Arya and King Jon’s relationship with. She realized with a hint of humor that being in sync with Winterfell and its history was turning her into a hopeless romantic just like Lord Stark.

It was probably the loneliness and the weight of the legacy carried by every piece of granite inside that castle. Arya couldn’t understand how Jon had managed to survive that place on his own for so long, and yet there he was. He seemed quite comfortable with his routine. He walked around the castle as if it was just another ordinary suburban house and discussed the details of the collections and the museum with her as if those things were detached from the building somehow. Winterfell was both an ancient fortress with historical value to be preserved and his home. Slowly Arya started to feel the same way about it and those mighty walls seemed warmer to her touch.

She felt lost between legacy and home, just like she felt confused whenever Jon was near her. He was both Lord Stark and the man she had come to admire and cherish as her awkward companion.

As promised Master Brandon arrived by the end of the week to spend a couple of days with his older brother. His wife and daughter didn’t come to visit. Arya couldn’t help wondering what sort of opinion Jon’s brother had of her at that point. He probably had a very low opinion in which concerned her morals and values, since she end up becoming Jon’s lover and getting with child on the way.

If Brandon had an opinion he kept it to himself when he came to greet her and congratulate her on both the baby and her new position as curator to Winterfell’s collections. There was a certain level of awkwardness between them, but just like his brother Brandon was way too polite to allow his true feeling to show.

Arya kept herself busy as she did every day while Jon was responsible to keep his brother entertained. She was certain that whatever the reason why Brando decided to visit would probably be solved between him and Jon over a _cyvasse_ board.

Once Arya decided to call it a day and joying the boys for dinner she found the table ready for the meal but no sign of them.

“They must be at the library, dear.” Lanys suggested. “I heard Jon speaking something about a glass of brandy before diner. Could you please call them before they get wasted?”

“I’ll go get them.” Arya answered her with a smile before heading to the library.

Once he get to the closed door Arya couch the sounds of what seemed to be a heated discussion. She couldn’t help over hearing her name being mentioned in the whole thing, especially when neither Brandon nor Jon seemed to be interested in lowering their tones.

It wasn’t the moment for her to ask about it though. She knocked the door so they would acknowledge they weren’t alone any longer. Once she opened the door Arya found them clearly drunk over brandy and not at all pleased with each other as siblings usually do.

Diner was an odd affair. They ate in complete silence most of the time and Brandon seemed to be the only one invested in starting a conversation.

“Do you find Winterfell to be of your liking, Miss Blackwood? May I call you Arya? I think it’s rather pointless to keep the formality now that you are practically part of the family.” He asked her at some point. Arya cleaned her mouth and had a sip of water before answering.

“Of course.” She a greed. “It’s all quite comfortable here and I find my room to be very cozy.” She said calmly. “As for the work, I never imagined I would like it as much as I do.”

“What about the staff? They treat you well?” Brandon kept the inquiry going on and Jon’s face got sour at every question made by his brother.

“Yes, they are all very helpful and kind to me. I have no complains about it.” Arya replied in a very diplomatic way, but Jon’s behavior seemed completely ruined.

“I understand that you’ve became Lanys’ new favorite.” Brandon teased her. “That’s a high compliment to your character. She usually doesn’t like strangers.”

“By now I’m aware that both of you are very fond of her. She is truly lovely and she has welcomed me in such a warm fashion that I can’t help being fond of her too.” Arya answered with honesty and genuine affection toward the old lady that seemed to be as important as Jon’s mother inside that castle.

“That’s good. Splendid actually.” Brandon gave her a wide smile, but Arya wasn’t sure about the meaning behind it. “It seems that you are perfectly adapted.”

“Indeed I am.” Arya agreed. “I just don’t know what is this inquiry all about.”

“Oh...I just have been telling Jon that you look like Lady Stark already.” Brandon said with a hint of sarcasm Arya didn’t know how to interpret.

“Enough, Brandon!” Jon’s fist hit the wooden table and the loud noise made Brandon stop for a second.

“Isn’t that the truth?” Brandon looked at his brother directly with defiant eyes. “You are the only one here struggling against the obvious.”

“It’s not your place to interfere with this. Now if you would allow it, I would like to have a peaceful diner.” Jon replied him sharply.

After that nothing more was said between them during diner. Brandon excused himself and went to his room shortly after, leaving both Jon and Arya alone with an elephant in the room.

He was avoiding looking at her for some reason. Whatever the discussion between have been all about, Arya was sure that she had been the core of it. She simply didn’t know if Brandon was against her presence in Winterfell or actually was trying to prove a point about something Arya had been avoiding to think about.

It was there though. There had been several occasions in which Arya thought Jon would ask her about it, but he never did. She had been afraid of that question almost as much as she had been afraid of him and how he could try to take her child away from her at the first moment. Arya simply wasn’t sure about how she should answer to that or how it would happen.

“Will you explain to me what just happened here?” She finally asked.

Jon took a deep breath before having a whole glass of water. Those brief seconds had been filled with tension and Arya realized that he might be feeling trapped. The _cyvasse_ game had changed and she seemed to have a slight advantage this time.

“It’s nothing you should be concerned with. My brother often forgets his place and he loves to interfere with my decisions.” Jon tried to sound as amiable as ever, but his tone was heavy with anger and frustration nonetheless.

“I think it has something to do with me and the baby.” Arya pointed as a matter of fact. “Maybe even with some sort of complication in your original plan of making the baby your heir. I know something isn’t working as you planned, but you have been keeping me out of it. I would like to know what’s going on.”

“It’s turning out to be more complicated than I thought. That’s all.” Jon answered is in the simplest way possible. Arya didn’t doubt it was the core of the problem, but there was more to it than Jon was willing to tell.

“How so? I can’t be a part of your plan if you won’t tell me what’s going on.” Arya insisted as she looked straight at him. “It’s also obvious that you and Brandon have been disagreeing on the matter of how to handle it. Will you please be honest with me instead of sheltering me from anything you consider to be potentially harmful? I’m not made of glass.”

“I’ve been trying to keep the story out of the news as you must have realized.” Jon finally answered. “The King isn’t exactly pleased with my request for the legitimacy. It hasn’t been done in centuries and there’s an understanding that it would usurp Brandon’s rights if it happened. My brother doesn’t want the tittle and he is desperate to sign his renounce, but the resistance to the matter is still great at court. Things will likely get worst if your pregnancies comes to public knowledge. The scandal would be seen as something to be avoided by the crown.”

“It’s not really a surprise, I guess. I mean...I knew it would be difficult to get it and I was somewhat prepared to face problems with the press.” Arya replied in the calmest way possible. “Is there anything else that can be done at this point?”

Jon made a pause as if considering if he should speak of it out loud or simply say that there was no other way at all.

“I guess you know what other alternative we have.” He said in a slow and pondered way. “I can’t ask you to do this. Not when I have already asked for you to change your whole life.”

“Why don’t you say it? Put it in words and maybe we can think about a solution together.” Arya answered tiredly. Jon looked down for a second. There was a shy and incredulous smile playing on his lips.

“Would you marry me, Arya?” He asked at last and Arya realized probably too late that she have been holding her breath. Of course she knew it to be the easiest way, but she was also aware that things were more complicated than that. “Would you really consider marrying me when we’ve barely touched each other in the last weeks?”

“What would change in our previous arrangement? Do you want me to sign a prenuptial contract or something like this?” She asked in a reasonable and pragmatic tone.

“That’s exactly the kind of question I was trying to avoid.” Jon replied as he looked at her in disbelief. “Forget it, Arya.”

“I don’t understand.” Arya answered out of confusion. “Is it because I’m not noble? I thought this wasn’t a problem.”

“It has nothing to do with it.” Jon replied angrily. “I refused to marry someone for convenience before. I’m not doing it now. I want you, Arya…You know that and so far I’ve been respecting your time and your need to adjust to all this. I honestly believe it’s the least I can do. Even if marriage is indeed the easiest way for me to have a legitimate heir, I won’t have it unless you are willing to marry me.”

“I never said I wasn’t willing.” Arya’s confusion persisted.

“I’m not talking about a contract, or a pact we agreed upon.” Jon rose from his seat looking as displeased as he had been during his interactions with Brandon. “I’m talking about your feelings and mine. If you ever decide to marry me I want it to be because you would have done it even without a child involved or any other pragmatic reason. You marry me for love, or you don’t marry me at all. I want Winterfell to be your home, not your cage. I want to be your friend, your partner, your lover, but I won’t be your jailor.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to update any of the fanfics until Sunday.  
> I hope you like this chapter and reviews are highly appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16

He entered the nursery and gave it a good look. The concept of a child sleeping in that cradle was still vague and a bit distant. It was supposed to be a happy occasion, wasn’t it? Something to be celebrated. He had all the bells in the North ringing from dawn to dusk when Becca was born in honor to his brother’s happiness and yet...He wouldn’t be able to do it to his own first born.

A bastard couldn’t inherit. Never mind if his own ancestor had been raised as a bastard. A bastard was still a bastard and therefore the title could never be passed over to the child. Of course he could deal with it in a practical way as Brandon had suggested about a dozen times and even forced his hand during dinner.

He found no resistance from Arya’s part, but still...That felt like cheating. A half victory he wasn’t prepared to accept. Jon never accepted anything by half. It would be either the whole prize or nothing.

Jon was tired of protocols and traditions dictating his life and happiness. He had witnessed the disaster of his parents marriage and the bitterness that followed. He didn’t want to live that again and he definitely didn’t want to give his first born a broken home.

As for his dysfunctional relationship with Arya...That was another matter entirely.

Damn be his romantic disposition and his infuriating infatuation toward that woman! As if Arya would ever be dazzled by his surname, castle or fortune! As if Arya knew what she wanted from a man to consider him worthy of being a part of her life. Maybe if he was a mummy, or some relic she could study he would have better chances of getting her attention.

He wasn’t a teenage braking his back over the prettiest girl in school. They were adults with a good deal of experience in relationships. Neither of them had much time to lose on pointless romances. There was mutual attraction and they had a steady and healthy routine. They were even having a baby together, so why not simply accept that maybe things were simpler than that complicated arrangement full of security exits?

Was he building that nursery along with a life that only existed in his head? Was it all an illusion he had created to cope with his own issues and childhood traumas?

Jon turned his back to the recently renovated nursery and went straight to his chambers to get some rest. In his mouth there was nothing but the bitter taste of rejection and frustration only Arya seemed capable of bring to his life along with rare moments of sweetness.

He entered his room ready to fall in his bed after taking his usual pills to sleep, but to his surprise he found Arya there. She was sitting by the fireplace while looking absently to the flames. Jon couldn’t help noticing how her hair had grown since they started that complicated affair and how he liked the way she wore it over her left shoulder.

“I thought you were sleeping.” Jon said mindlessly. “I’m sorry for being rude during dinner. You shouldn’t have to be exposed like that nor deal with my bad temper.”

“It’s fine.” She answered mindlessly as her hand caressed her belly discreetly. “I don’t expect you to be the epitome of good behavior and pleasant humor all the time. I was surprise by your sudden rampant, but it’s nothing I can’t deal with from time to time. I’m sorry for being so cold about the whole thing. I didn’t know how to respond to it.”

“You didn’t need to say a thing. I knew the topic to be a problematic one.” Jon tried to be diplomatic and also reasonable, even if he could barely conceal his frustration. “You have no obligations toward me.”

“I’m not unreasonable, Jon. Nor am I immune to your charms and sweetness. I would be lying if I said I have no feeling for you.” Arya said with honesty and caution. “It’s just that everything about you is a bit terrifying and everyday I feel dragged to the center of a life I never really wanted. It’s not a bad life, but it will take time for me to adjust.”

“I’m not pushing you to give me the answers I want to hear. I want you to take your time and make the decisions you feel to be right for you and the child.” Jon answered tiredly. “As I said. You don’t own me a thing.”

“We don’t have much time, do we? You need the child to be legitimate, Brandon is pushing you and as long as I can see it will be either us together or you breaking relations with your only brother.” Arya said calmly.

“It’s not like that. Bran is ridiculously dramatic at times and he has always been mom’s little boy. Spoiled little brat.” Jon said grumpily. “He will get over it, but I’ll have to deal with him being insufferable a while longer. Nothing I haven’t before. You don’t need to worry about my family.”

“Except that I do.” Arya insisted as she rose from her chair and walked toward him with that dazzling confidence and regal posture that never failed to mesmerize him. “It’s useless for us to pretend that I’m not a part of it. Even if we aren’t married, the baby will be a part of this family and I must be prepared to help the little one to deal with all the complicated relatives. I don’t want to be an issue. I don’t want you to argue with your only brother because of me. It’s not a healthy beginning for us.”

“What us?” Jon asked out of frustration. “There’s you, me and an empty nursery. There is only this vague expectation hanging in the air. An unsettled tension that works like a gravitational field. We move around each other always looking for the right words and right movements, calculating risks and measuring actions. I’m tired of it.”

“I’m tired of it too.” Arya answered with sweetness as her hand reached his face. “I’m done with the crazy dreams and this feeling that I’m fighting against the tide. Let’s be done with it already.”

Jon clashed his lips against her in a violent kiss. Arya didn’t resist to him as he thought she would. She answered if just as eagerly and it felt like a blessing. There was no reason to keep the breaks on. There was nothing but sheer stubbornness standing between them.

Arya unbuttoned his shirt blindly before Jon could get read of her blouse and bra. Pieces of clothes fell to the floor as the walked clumsily to bed. Kisses alternated between hunger and tenderness as they gave in to their passions.

They laid naked in bed for a while, doing nothing but touching and kissing each other as if that moment wasn’t real enough. He couldn’t help touching her growing belly for the first time and feeling fiercely proud. That was real. A bond they couldn’t deny or escape. Arya seemed uncomfortable with him acknowledging the changes in her body even if he found the whole process to be mesmerizing and delightful.

She looked exquisite in her beauty. Her dark hair forming a halo around her head. Her breast were fuller as her whole body adjusted to motherhood. Her belly still discreet, but already showing the signs of a new life growing inside it. Jon kissed every inch of her body with devotion in an attempt of soothing her worries. Every kiss was a silent promise that they were exactly where they should be.

Their bodies seemed to fit each other perfectly. There was some level of holiness to their love making as if their souls were meant to find each other and bet together. It had been a powerful experience from the start and denying it had become quite pointless.

There was no hurry to their movements. Jon kissed her mouth with tenderness and passion as they moved in sync. Arya’s legs wrapped around his hips seemed to lead the way to where he belonged. That was his place. Within her arms, inside her and making her moan shamelessly as she reached orgasm.

Arya enjoyed being the one on top and Jon couldn’t help feeling dazzled by the sight of her naked body on top of his. He sat on the mattress so he could look into her eyes and kiss her while Arya guided his cock inside her once more. Her arms around his neck gave her support as she moved in a slow and sensuous way.

Jon’s hands roamed all over her back to give Arya support, but eventually he would touch her belly with fondness. Arya wasn’t shy about reaching for pleasure. Her energy and hunger guided their passion plays and Jon found her enthusiasm and vigor quite alluring.

Arya rode him all the way to their pleasure. Jon kissed and held her tightly as they reach orgasm together.

They remained motionless and breathless for a while. Silence felt like a meaningful conclusion to their endless discussions. There was nothing left to be said. There was nothing else to be denied. They already had a bond formed between them and they were connected for life. Intimacy and love felt like the natural course, something they couldn’t escape or avoid.

Arya rolled to her side of bad and laid with her back turned at him. Jon immediately embraced her, keeping her body close as they caressed each other mindlessly.

“I’ve missed you.” He confessed in a whisper, making Arya laugh lightly.

“Well...I missed you too.” She answered with fondness. “I just wanted to be sure that I wouldn’t act like a horny teenager when I had so many delicate details to consider.”

“Are you sure now?” He asked calmly.

“I guess I’ll never be sure, but this is me and my endless insecurities talking.” Arya replied. “I really like you, Jon. I guess I’m in love with you and this is scary.”

“Would you please stop painting me in this dreadful colors? I’m not the villain here, Arya.” He said as he kissed her cheek. “I don’t want you to be unhappy, nor will I lock you up inside the castle. You are free to visit your family, walk around the country or whatever you want to do. I just want to be a friend, a partner, someone you trust.”

“You already are. I guess I’ve been terribly unfair with you.” Arya said with a bit of remorse.

“I can’t blame you for that. You were being cautious and with good reason to. I know it’s not easy to deal with the weight of this place and what it means to be with a part of this family.” Jon said honestly. It was the truth and the gods knew he wouldn’t be a part of it if he had the choice, but that was his life nonetheless and he could only learn how to be happy with his lot in life.

“So...Do you want me to marry you?” She asked with a hint of humor. That was a trap wasn’t it? He could feel that even if Arya admitted to be in love with him she wouldn’t simply allow herself to leave the moment, not without insurance.

“Only if you want to. I told you before. You either marry me for love or don’t marry me at all.” Jon insisted.

“Well...I suppose we can manage a small ceremony.” She said as a matter of fact and Jon couldn’t help grinning like an idiot. “What do you think?”

“I would give a proper royal wedding if you wanted me to.” They both laughed at it. “A small ceremony seems perfect though.”

“We could walk to the godswood one morning with a few witnesses and be done with it.” She suggested. “I think Lanys wouldn’t mind it.”

“We could at least invite a few friends or family members. I would like Agness and her children to come so she can be sure I’m taking good care of her sister. Your parents too.” Jon said with a lazy smile on his face.

“Since we are including family in this...I would like you to invite Brandon and his family. I think it’s about time for me to know them. Your mother as well.” Arya added and that was indeed a scary thought.

“Trust me, you don’t want my mother involved in this.” Jon said with caution. “I would rather have you introduced to her once the child is born. I don’t want her to distress or upset you and believe me...She has a real talent for it.”

“She is still your mother, Jon. I can’t hide forever and I believe she deserves to know the kind of woman will be the mother of her grandchild. I don’t really expect her to approve of me or even our relationship, but I won’t be a coward and avoid this meeting.”

“You really don’t know what you are saying.” Jon insisted bitterly. “She made my life with Taena a living hell.”

“You weren’t Lord Stark yet when you married your ex wife. She is just dowager Lady Stark now and we are two grown up adults deciding to start a family together. Besides...We already made a mess of the stages of courtship anyway. She can’t use bareness as a weapon against us now.” Arya replied with conviction.

“I like the part of us starting a family together.” Jon smiled at her fondly. “I still don’t think it to be a good idea, but if you insist...I’ll invite her too.”

“Good. I’m not your first teenage girlfriend that you have to hide from your parents. I’m the mother of your child.” Arya answered with a hint of humor. “How fast do you think we can manage to organize a ceremony?”

“A month or so. Why? Are you that desperate to get married?” He teased.

“No. I just don’t wanna look like a balloon on my wedding day. If I’m going to get married I want to at least look pretty on a dress.” She replied with annoyance. “Is it a silly thing for me to wish?”

“Not at all.” Jon’s grin got even wider. “It’s a very reasonable request. Anything else?”

“I guess that’s it. A small ceremony and looking decent on a dress is more than enough for me.” Arya smiled lightly. “What about you? Anything you want?”

“I guess I have everything I want right here.” He was happy. Truly and ridiculously happy with the outcome of such an embarrassing evening. “Just promise me that we won’t need Bran to come over so we can have sex. This is a tradition I would like not to start.”

Arya laughed at it so hard that she lost her breath. Jon couldn’t help doing the same.

“I hadn’t noticed that, but now that you mentioned it...I’m fine with it. I don’t need you arguing with your brother to turn me on. Poor Brandon. He has been serving as a bridge between us.”

“I would gladly get you in my bed on a more permanent status and burn that fucking bridge.” It had been a while since they last laughed together. It felt good. It felt right.

Jon place his hand on her belly and kissed her cheek with affection. Arya didn’t avoid his touch or tried to keep a distance. She finally accepted his presence and felt safe by his side as she should.

“I was thinking about names.” Arya said lazily. “I know it’s too soon, but I couldn’t help it.” That took him by surprise.

“Reached any conclusions?” Jon asked with sheer satisfaction.

“I guess it would have to be a northern name.” Arya pointed. “I was looking into some books and I got the perfect name for a boy. If it’s a boy, I would like to call him Robb.”

“I think Bran will advocate in favor of a more traditional Stark name, like Brandon...I like it though. I really like it.” Jon answered. “What if we have a baby girl? Do you have any ideas?”

“Alys or Alysanne, I guess. I also like Sarra.” Arya suggested.

“I like the idea of having a little Black Aly running around the castle.”

“Just don’t be disappointed if it’s a boy.” Arya insisted. “I got a feeling that it will be a boy.”

“I have no problems with it. We can always have a baby girl next.” Jon provoked.

“Now you are being greedy.” Arya muffled a laugh.

“No, I’m not. I just like making plans with you.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like it and reviews are highly appreciated.


	17. Chapter 17

Arya hadn’t really considered wearing a wedding dress for the ceremony. A regular one would do, but she woke up a couple of days later with Lanys announcing that the dressmaker had arrived. That was surely another of Jon’s surprises, but she had said she wanted to look pretty in a dress anyway. She thought the gesture to be lovely.

The options for a pregnant lady weren’t half as vast as she would like, but Arya managed to pic a discreet dress made of lace, with a modest v neckline and long sleeves. Something elegant and not too extravagant even if Lanys kept saying that she deserved a dress fit for a queen.

Well...She wasn’t a queen nor she would be one. She was just Arya Blackwood. The fact that she would become Lady Stark by marriage shouldn’t change who she was and she was a discreet woman in which concerned her wardrobe.

“I still remember the day of Lord Edwyn’s marriage.” Lanys pointed as they looked through fabric samples. “Lady Jocelyn wore a dress that costed a fortune. It was the most exquisite thing I’ve ever seen. Of course it was a wedding performed in the Great Sept, since Lady Jocelyn worshiped The Seven, so the extravagance was tolerable and expected.”

“I don’t see why I should wear a heavy dress for this. I’ll marry Jon in a modest ceremony in the godswood and I’ll have a belly to hide.” Arya laughed at the idea. “This is more than enough for me and I’m pleased with my choice.”

“What a modest Lady Stark we will have.” Brandon’s voice interrupt the conversation in an abrupt way. Arya nearly forgotten he was still in Winterfell since Jon had kept him as busy as possible after their discussion. “Would you mind to give me and Miss Blackwood a moment, Lanys?”

“Not at all. You better behave this time.” Lanys answered with her fierce loyalty and protectiveness. Arya muffled a laugh at it.

“I promise I will.” Brandon rolled his eyes. “Jon gave me a hell of a lecture already so I guess I’ve learned my lesson.”

Lanys gave him a warm smile and a pinch on his cheek before leaving them alone. Arya had no idea about what he might want to talk to her, but she waited for him to introduce the topic properly.

“Jon would hardly forgive me for my behavior if you hadn’t accepted his proposal.” Brandon said in a calm and unapologetic tone. “I thought you were smarter, so you would avoid this family as much as you could. I guess we are all fools when we get our hearts involved.”

“I tried to avoid your family, but the gods know your brother is a persistent man.” Arya answered with unusual serenity. “I’ve never planned a thing about this. If it was up to me to decide I would have gone back to the Citadel, finish my book and try to forget about your brother, but...I’ve made a huge mess out of this.”

“I’m glad you did though.” Brandon said with a genuine smile. “The first time we’ve met you seemed completely unimpressed by my brother’s titles and the castle. I mean...You looked at this place and saw nothing but its history and how relevant it were to your work. There was no greed or ambition in you. The possibility of my brother falling for an opportunist woman or even someone incapable of understanding how heavy this burden is sounded like catastrophe to me.”

“I suppose you don’t think of me as a threat then.” Arya concluded.

“I think you to be suitable to the position. You are not some naive girl, or a frivolous woman dazzled by this. If you’ll succeed we have yet to see, but I have good reason to expect you to be a worthy Lady Stark.” Brandon said carefully.

“I’ll take it as a compliment.” Arya didn’t know what else she could say about it. “I hope to have you and your family here for the wedding. It’s a shame that I don’t know your wife and daughter yet.”

“I’m sure they will be delighted to meet you, as I will be delighted to see my brother building his own family for a change.” Brandon answered with a warm smile. “I understand you decided to invite our mother to the wedding. I’m not sure if you are a brave woman or if you honestly have a death wish.”

“Is it so bad for me to invite my child’s grandmother? I really don’t want it to be a clandestine affair. I think it’s the polite thing to do.” Arya answered with steady coldness. Given everything she had heard about the dowager Lady Stark, she was sure the old lady was trouble. What other options she had though?

“Let us say that she won’t approve of you. She is likely to insult both you and your child. She will also insult Jon more than anyone for even considering this marriage and this would be just the first five minutes.” Brandon made it sound even worst than she thought. “Can you handle that?”

“I can handle a great deal. You shouldn’t worry so much.” Arya replied resolute.

“Well...I hope you can managed that.” Brandon lowered his face a bit, as if he was embarrassed somehow. “I’m sorry about my behavior in regard to your relationship with my brother. It wasn’t my place to push either of you into this.”

“You don’t need to lie about this.” Arya rose from her seat with a bit of difficulty. “I know you don’t want to be Jon’s heir and I understand that my sudden appearance sounded like a providential way out of it.”

“That’s true. It was still highly rude of me to be such a snoopy bastard. I didn’t want to offend you and I’m truly happy that you will marry my stupid brother. I’m also thrilled about becoming an uncle.”

“You know...I only have one little sister and so far I love the idea of having you for my new brother.” Arya smiled fondly at him and suddenly she received a forehead kiss as an answer.

“Welcome to the family, Arya.” Brandon said with a cheerful smile before biding her farewell.

It took a month for them to make the necessary arrangements for the wedding. In the mean time all the staff and local community was aware that there was a new lady in the castle. Her routine remained somewhat the same in the castle, except for the fact that Lionel would often bring her news of the court and inform her the kind behavior would be expected of her in the occasion.

As she prepared to perform the formal role of Lady Stark, Arya couldn’t help thinking about her soon-to-be mother-in-law. Both Jon and Brandon were certain of the dowager Lady Stark’s disapproval of the whole arrangement and there was an understanding that Lady Jocelyn was a difficult person to deal with.

Difficult or not, Arya would have to learn how to deal with the woman and try to learn from her as much as she could in order to fulfill her duties properly.

“What is the real problem with your mother?” Arya once asked Jon as they laid together in bed. He seemed to consider his words for a while before giving her a straight answer.

“It’s hard to say without sounding bitter about it, but I guess she never tried to concealed she played favorites.” Jon answered as a matter of fact. “It was less evident when my sister was alive. Dacey would consume most of her time and I could understand it. My sister’s health was delicate and that consumed most of my mother’s youth and joy. Once Dacey was gone, the bitterness between us took place. I never seemed to please her in anyway. My father...He was preparing me to take charge. That was something I accepted as certain and final in my life until one day, after an argument, I heard her telling him how I was an utter disappointment and how Bran would make a better Lord. After that I had my rebel years and my father blamed her for my recklessness.”

“It was when you went to the Free Cities? Arya asked while caressing his bare chest.

“Yes, it was. It was also when I married Taena as an ultimate act of rebellion and a foolish notion that love could conquer all.” Jon sounded bitter and also annoyed with his own behavior. “My father was furious. At some point I thought he would actually disinherit me. Bran was already in love with Minisa at the time and if it wasn’t for him I would have renounced. He begged me to come back and make emends with my father, while my mother was pushing him to change his will. In the end my father kept me as his heir and my mother never failed to remind me of how my insubordination killed the old man. Then Taena became her favorite target.”

“I wonder what she will think of this...” That was an unsettling idea. “Do you think she still feels the same about you?”

“Even if she didn’t, my mother would never say otherwise.” Jon seemed melancholic while talking about it and with good cause to. “As for the child...She is likely to remark that I should have taken a woman of noble birth, but I guess she will be pleased with the idea of an heir nonetheless. She won’t tell you that though.”

With all the talking about Lady Jocelyn, it was impossible for Arya to not feel anxious about the wedding and the lady’s presence in the castle.

Arya had expected the meeting to take place in a somewhat formal occasion, probably a family dinner before the wedding ceremony. To a certain degree that would make it unlikely for Lady Jocelyn to attack them, but of course destiny chose its own tune.

Lady Jocelyn arrived a day earlier and without being announced as Lanys said she liked to do. Arya was surprised by the news while checking all the items that were to be sent to the Citadel during the following week. Jon was dealing with something at Winter Town that morning, meaning it was up to Arya to play the hostess to her soon-to-be mother-in-law.

Once Lyonel took up the charge of checking the items, Arya went straight to the family apartments, hopping to find Lady Jocelyn at the library or even the parlor. It was hard not to curse under her breath, since Jon’s mother chose to show up at the exact moment that Arya looked more like a very pregnant and messy staff member than a potential bride to the Lord Stark.

Well...Liking it or not, Lady Jocelyn would have to come to terms with the notion that the next Lady Stark had a messy hair and wore jeans and oversize sweaters to cover her belly.

To her surprise, Arya was informed that Lady Jocelyn was waiting for her not at the parlor, but nursery. She supposed the lady’s curiosity was justified, but the idea of Jocelyn walking around that sacred place was more than just unsettling.

Arya found her standing by the cradle as if she were examining every single detail about it. Jocelyn didn’t bother to look at her once Arya knocked at the door to announce her presence. The lady seemed honestly interested in every piece of decoration and furniture chosen there was a hint of melancholy to her severe yet elegant face.

“Welcome to Winterfell, Your Ladyship.” Arya finally spoke. “I’m Arya Blackwood. Forgive me for the delay. We weren’t expecting your early arrival.”

“You must be the one I heard so much about.” Jocelyn finally turned her face away from the crib to look straightly at Arya. Her eyes were blue and piercing, she had a straight nose and high cheekbones. A woman in her early 60’s, but still with her beauty and dignity in a tight grip. Impressive was a good word to describe her, along with terrifying. “I understand that my son isn’t in the castle at the moment.”

“Jon has gone to Winter Town to check the books with the accountant, but he should be back soon. May I offer you some tea?” Arya asked as politely as possible, but for a long second there was no answer. Lady Jocelyn’s eyes were busy evaluating how much of a disaster she was.

“It won’t be necessary. As for Lord Stark’s absence...I think it to be ideal at the moment.” Lady Jocelyn replied. “You should take a seat, girl. It’s not easy to move around at such a stage, nor is it good for the child.”

That took her by surprise. Arya never expected Lady Jocelyn to actually care about her or her baby’s well-being until that moment.

“Arya, isn’t it?” Jocelyn asked as she observed Arya taking her usual seat by the window. “I suppose my son would never resist the lure of this name. An awful romantic even with all the burden of the title weighting on his shoulders.”

“I can’t disagree with that.” Arya answered shyly as she prepared for Lady Jocelyn’s potential attacks.

“I can only imagine the kind of things my son must have told you about me. I don’t really blame Jon for being so hostile, but his irresponsibility costed us dearly in the past.” She said in a calm tone. “You surely isn’t what I expected or hoped for Winterfell and the North, but even Brandon bothered to get out of his way to speak in your favor, so I’m curious. A Blackwood and a scholar with a taste for northern history and writing. It could be a lot worst than that.”

“My lady certainly did your research about me.” Arya replied cautiously. “I don’t expect you to like me, or even accept me as a proper choice of a bride to your son, but I hoped we could at least get along for his sake and the child’s.”

“I didn’t come here to declare war on you or even to ruin your wedding. I gave up trying to control my son’s life a long time ago, but it hurt me to know that Jon had serious plans about getting married that I wasn’t aware of.” Jocelyn explained. “As the senior member of the family, I expected to be consulted on the matter. Not that I could do anything about Lord Stark’s choice, but as a mother I would like to know the sort of woman will enter this family.”

“It wasn’t exactly planed.” Arya lowered her gaze as her hand rested on top of her belly protectively. “Jon and I...We had a brief romance before I found out I was pregnant. Things got out of control and moved too fast for my taste. I never expected Jon to insist upon the legitimacy of the child as he did and I certainly never craved for the title you held. I had no ambitions other than write a book when I first entered Winterfell.”

“I know my son and how insufferable he can be once he puts his mind to something. He would never neglect his responsibilities toward the child, but I know there’s more to that than his honor and the necessity of an heir. You don’t strike me as a social climber. Gods no! I would have never guessed you are the future Lady Stark judging by your looks. Your are not the most extraordinary beauty and you look like someone who rarely gets your nose out of a book to even bother to take notice of a charming young man trying to flirt with you. If you were just an opportunist I would expect to see a woman in her finest clothes, making a real show of her luck for everyone to see, like his ex wife did. Instead I found someone who actually knows that Jon deals with the accountability at Winter Town once a month as his father used to do and check our collections before they are transported to the Citadel. It’s strange. You even look like my son a bit.”

“Does it mean that I have your approval?” Arya sounded a bit shocked with Lady Jocelyn’s speech.

“Not exactly.” Jocelyn replied sharply. “I’m only recognizing that you don’t look like an opportunist and also that you seems to be committed to Winterfell and its legacy. It’s a good start. To be Lady Stark will require more than that, but I believe you’ll manage it in due time.”

“I suppose this is a good thing. I’ll take it as a compliment.” Arya replied without much humor.

“You honestly can’t expect me to think otherwise when you present yourself like this. I understand that you take your duties in the museum quite seriously, but as the Lady Stark of Winterfell your face represents not only this family, but also the North. I’m not telling you to dress up for a ball every day, but a bit of attention to your clothes and hair certainly wouldn’t hurt.”

“Believe me, I tried. It’s just impossible to look good when I’m in such shape.” Arya nearly snorted. Lady Jocelyn literally rolled her eyes in a very unladylike fashion.

“I had three children in my youth. Believe me. It is possible to look better than this.” She replied sharply. “I’ll assist you in this, if you allow me to. I can also help with other things like the ceremonial, traditions that must be observed, even the education of the child.”

“I would appreciate to have your help in all of these, but I guess we have a couple of years before thinking about the child’s education.”

“Not as much as you think. Time is merciless. Before you notice the little thing is no longer little.” Jocelyn smiled indulgently.

“The education is still something I should discuss with Jon.” Arya insisted. “I just want you to rest assured that I won’t oppose if it’s Your Ladyship’s desire to be a part of this child’s life.”

“Diplomacy.” Jocelyn smirked in a way that reminded Arya of Jon’s wicked sense of humor. “This is a good quality to have, especially dealing with our subjects and my son. It will be lovely to be a part of my grandchild’s life.” There was melancholy to her voice. “This nursery...It was Jon’s idea, wasn’t it?”

“Every single detail. He keeps telling me that I could have changed everything, but I would never manage to decorate anything like this. I would probably paint it all in a dull genderless color and be done with it.” Arya answered with a prideful smile. “He said Becca has a similar one, only with fairies.”

“She has.” Lady Jocelyn nod in agreement. “The linens though...They are exactly like the ones I had made for my little girl when she was born. The crib too.”

“I’m sorry about your daughter. I can’t imagine how painful it must have been.” She said it with honesty. Even if she hadn’t held her own baby in her arms yet, Arya couldn’t bare the idea of not having the little one at that point.

“My Dacey was too good for this world. I guess everyone in this family tried to find the most unhealthy way to deal with her death.”

“I suppose that you strained relationship with Jon has a lot to do with it.” Arya knew that to be dangerous territory, but her curiosity got the best of her. Jocelyn didn’t seem surprised or even offended about it.

“It certainly contributed. Jon might not believe it, but I love him. He was my first born, my perfect little boy, but he was born with a purpose. He would never be fully mine, just like your child won’t be fully yours. Duty comes first in the life of a Stark. I had the responsibility of turning him into the best Lord Stark the North could ever get. Yes, I was strict and a few years ago I would probably hate you for even considering being anywhere near my son. Time changes. People change. Jon is way more prepared to deal with his current subjects and all the sorts of new obstacles that come along with the title than anyone else. Brandon would do just fine, but he has a wildness in him. It would kill Bran to be tied to this place like his father was. A commoner for Lady Stark is something the North can survive. It’s good to have one from time to time to shake things up, as long as this commoner knows what it means to live a life devoted to something greater. That’s the bargain. You might say that you love my son and that you will protect your child from all the nastiness of the world, but your good intentions are irrelevant in this. You can’t afford protecting your child form everything without risking the future of this family and you can’t expect love to be enough to keep you walking this lonely path. Once you say the words it’s a lifetime duty. There may eve come a day you’ll hate Jon for dragging you into this. Remember that this passion you feel will fade with time, but patience, respect, commitment and a bit of stubbornness can built something as strong as these walls.”

“I’ve never considered love a good excuse to change my life the way I did.” Arya sighed. “I never wanted it to get this far. Yes, Jon enchanted me. He does it every single day, just as much as he infuriates me. I had my own life before him. A job, a career, a supportive family, and still there was this emptiness that somehow he fulfills without much effort. This child seems to be the universe’s way of telling me that love is enough of an excuse to change my life. I resisted it. Every time Jon tried to convince me of giving us a chance I would say no without even questioning, but he is a hell of fighter. Patience, respect, commitment and a great deal of stubbornness...You described your son and I think you also described yourself. I’m probably not ready for the task. I might as well never be ready for it, but I’ll do my best.”

“Then we must hope that your best will be enough, but your heart is in the right direction. Now...I should probably ask Lyonel to prepare the car. I must take you to Town and make sure you’ll look presentable once the official announcements are made.” 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The old lady finally made an appearance and I quite like the idea of Arya confronting her "future" self. I hope you'll like the chapter and reviews are highly appreciated.


	18. Chapter 18

Jon did his best to get rid of the accountability as soon as possible. He was aware of his mother’s terrible habit of arriving at Winterfell unannounced and leaving Arya alone with Lady Jocelyn was something he would rather avoid. His efforts seemed to be wasted once he arrived at the castle though.

Arya was nowhere to be found and that brought a sudden anxiety that Jon simply couldn’t ignore. It was Lanys who told him that Lady Jocelyn had already arrived. Her belongings had been taken to her usual room before having a brief conversation with Miss Blackwood and taking Jon’s bride to a ride.

Apparently Lyonel had taken both Arya and the old lady to Winter Town for some errands. What kind of errands could possibly bind Arya and his mother together was beyond Jon’s comprehension, but that couldn’t be a good thing.

For a while he considered if he should drive back to Town and make sure the ladies would behave, or if he should give both Arya and his mother a chance to interact without his interference. The second option won the debate not because Jon thought his mother to be reasonable person, but mostly because Arya deserved to reach her own conclusions about her just as much as she needed to learn how to deal with the dowager Lady Stark for the sake of her position in the North.

His mother was a respectable woman and even if she wasn’t northerner she had performed her duties to perfection. She was still the ideal of what a Lady Stark should be and Arya would eventually face the comparisons. Even if his reason told him that there was no reason for him to worry, Jon couldn’t shake away the fear. What if his mother managed make Arya change her mind? It wasn’t like his bride was 100% sure about her decision, or him, or the whole mess they’ve made of their awkward beginning. Besides Arya was practical and rational. His mother would only need a good argument to make her see the light and leave the castle. 

They arrived late in the afternoon, but still on time for dinner. Jon fought back the urge of running straight to Arya’s arms just to check if she was OK. He could spare himself the humiliation of being scorned by his mother in front of her.

It didn’t take long for both ladies to reach his office as they talked politely about how Winter Town had suffered a large process of modernization during the last century, nearly beating White Harbor in terms of economic relevance to the North. What had happened during their little adventure was beyond his comprehension, but they seemed to get along.

“Welcome home.” Jon broke the silence as he tried to figured out what was different about Arya. She turned her face to look at him. Her hair looked shorter and her usually comfortable outfits had been replaced by something a little more sophisticated. No oversize sweaters or jeans. They had been replaced by blouse, scarf, coach and tailored trousers. Arya looked more like the Lady of the Castle than a scholar or a staff member. “What...What happened with you?”

“Did you like it? I’m not entirely sure about the hair and the colors, but I guess it looks better than my usual self.” Arya said with a shy smile as if she was honestly insecure about her looks. Well...She had no reason to feel like that.

“You look lovely.” He smiled fondly at her. “It’s a really nice surprise, but why the sudden change?”

“As your bride Miss Blackwood should look like someone up to the task of becoming the next Lady Stark. Although I understand her commitment to her job...It wasn’t appropriated for her to keep ignoring her image once she is supposed to represent both this family and the North.” His mother finally spoke with her usual harsh tone. “I think we made quite an improvement in this department. Don’t you think?”

“It was very thoughtful of you, mother. I’m not entirely sure if my bride should be coerced to change her looks or do anything she isn’t willing to.” He answered soberly.

“Don’t be so dramatic. I didn’t coerced Miss Blackwood. I simply highlighted the fact that she is now a public persona. You might like to pretend that nothing will change in her life once she takes the title, but you are doing her no favor by neglecting these things.”

“Lady Jocelyn has a point Jon. I wasn’t thinking about those things and I should be more careful with my looks for a change. You never step out of the castle without a suit, or at least wearing something that looks like you actually spent a few minutes choosing.” Arya tried to be diplomatic, but his mother’s presence in the castle would never fail to trigger him.

“I just don’t want to you do anything you don’t want because of what people think it’s proper.” Jon answered her before embracing her gently. His mother looked at them as if she were obviously embarrassed by their sudden display of intimacy. “You look dazzling though. I liked the hair.”

“I’m fine, Jon. Really. I think I’ll take a shower before dinner, so...Behave.” She said it before kissing his cheek, completely ignoring Lady Jocelyn’s discomfort.

Once Arya left the room Jon was alone with his mother for the first time in years. That was the kind of experience he would avoid as much as possible since his father’s death. It was often an awkward moment and neither of them knew exactly how to behave near each other. His mother still saw him as an irresponsible child as Jon still saw her as a heartless and controlling woman.

“Next time you should announce your arrival so we can have everything ready for you.” Jon spoke coldly. “I don’t like to be surprised.”

“As you don’t like my presence in the castle. Let us face it, Jon. You would rather have me exiled somewhere in Essos than back at Winterfell. At least your bride was kind enough to tell me about your wedding and the fact that I’m to be a grandmother.”

“You certainly can’t blame me for trying to protect Arya and my child from you.” He could feel the bitterness in his tongue as his mother’s elegant face tried to conceal any sort of human feeling.

“What did you think I would do? Have a pregnant woman thrown out of the castle? What sort of nasty things you’ve been convincing yourself of?” Jocelyn asked in genuine anger. “I’m not the monster you like to think that I am.”

“It wouldn’t be the first marriage you ruined, would it?” He replied sourly.

“That irrational adventure of yours was doomed from the start and you were the only one who thought otherwise.” Jocelyn answered in a tired tone. “That foolish woman knew nothing of our culture, nor did she care about it. She saw the title and the money behind it without taking into consideration what it would mean to be tied up to you. At least Miss Blackwood seems to be aware of it and as Brandon said...She honestly loves Winterfell and what it represents. That’s a good start, or at least a better one than your previous marriage had.”

“I’m glad Bran troubled himself to speak in her favor.” Jon snorted.

“Stop being so immature. Can’t you see that I’m not your enemy in this? I’ve been waiting my whole life for the day you would grow up to be the man I’ve always hoped you to be instead of being a rebel child or blaming me and yourself for what happened with Dacey.” To his surprise there were tears in his mother’s eyes. “It wasn’t your fault, Jon. It was no one’s fault and it’s about time we both let go of this guilt we feel. I can’t pretend that I was a good mother to you, but please don’t turn me into the monster of your story. I only wanted you to be prepared for the task ahead of you and at least in this I succeeded. You finally became the Lord we’ve always hoped you to be.”

“I never understood why I disappointed you so much. It never felt that I was good enough to be your son. You can’t blame me for wanting something different for my child and myself. I know...You married father for duty and nothing else, but I can’t pretend that I have half of your determination to tolerate a similar life.”

“I know and perhaps if your father had done the same we would have spared each other all the heartache. I loved your father in my own way after a while and I was grateful for the life we had, especially for you and your siblings. We did what was told us to be the right thing to do at the time, but now the world is a different place. It belongs to the young generations. Now it is acceptable for the Lord Stark of Winterfell to marry a commoner and I don’t think Miss Blackwood to be a bad choice. A scholar is...Quite appropriate, given this place and your own nature. She is clever and willing to learn. She actually reminds me of you when you were younger.” She sighed. “You are a good Lord to our people and your father would be proud of the man you became. As for myself...I can only hope that one day you will forgive me for whatever you think I’ve done wrong. It was never for the lack of love for you. You were my first born, my little prince, and still you’ve always seemed to love your father’s mistress more than you loved me.”

“So you knew about Lanys?” That came out as a shock. Jon never approved of what his father did, nor how Lanys had been treated by both his parents along the years. He assumed his mother didn’t know, and his father simply kept Lanys in Winterfell out of pettiness. 

“It’s not as if Edwyn has ever tried to conceal his feelings for her. I knew and I could even understand, but in the end of the day we were married to each other. The affair stopped shortly after your birth, but Edwyn never agreed to send her away so she stayed here. The things changed between us once you were born and after Dacey’s death we became closer than never. Your father helped me more than you can imagine and I’ll never forget that. Lanys was his first and great love. He would never forget about her and what they might have lived together if he weren’t Lord Stark, just like I would never forget about all the dreams I had in my youth. We are what we are and we did the best we could with the options we had, but I hated her most of my life. Your father being in love with another woman was something I could deal with, but you’ve always loved her as if she were your mother and that I couldn’t forgive.”

“I didn’t know for a long while. Actually it was Lanys who told me shortly after my divorce because she felt that I deserved to know that even my father had flaws and sometimes…We make a mess of our lives while trying to do the right thing. I’m sorry for everything you suffered and I’m sorry for making you feel unloved as well.”

“I guess this girl really changed you, hasn’t she? It’s the first time we actually talk to each other in years. You finally sound like someone who found balance.”

“It was Arya’s idea to invite you and she was determinate to have you here before the child was born. This place feels like a home for a change and I think she makes me a better person.” Jon admitted with a faint smile on his lips. “I thought you wouldn’t approve of her.”

“There are worst things that could happen. She is not what I would expect of a Lady Stark, but Arya Stark was never what people expected of a Queen and she still did a superb job. Maybe history will repeat itself.” Jocelyn answered calmly. “She is clever, diplomatic and she loves you for all I’ve seen. This should be enough.”

“Do you think there’s such a thing as reincarnations and other lives?” Jon asked mindlessly.

“What sort of silly question is this?” His mother snorted.

“A silly thought indeed, but it’s just that...Since the first time I saw her I had this feeling that I’ve known her my whole life. It felt like I’ve been holding my breath until that moment. Once she entered the castle it all seemed to fall into place. Everything was complete.” He said.

“I suppose it’s just your romantic nature trying to explain what happens between two adults that find in each other a compatible spirit.” Jocelyn answered as a matter of fact. “If there’s such a thing as other lives, what would that make of us all? Do you think I’ve done you wrong before?”

“Maybe I was a bastard child you had to tolerate.” At that Jocelyn rolled her eyes.

“You do have an extraordinary imagination. You should have become a writer or something.” She replied with sarcasm.

“I leave that to my bride.” He smiled.

If Arya was aware of his necessity of making emends with his mother was something irrelevant at that moment. Jon had much to thank Arya for her stubbornness and bravery. He was a broken man in many ways and somehow she knew how to fix him. She knew exactly how to make him braver.

During dinner he observed the weird interaction between his bride and his mother. There was no warmth in it, but both women were civil and polite toward each other. To a certain degree Jon could even recognize admiration in Arya’s tone as his mother talked about her own experience when she first came to Winterfell.

He supposed that Arya had more in common with his mother than he would like to admit. After all both women were strangers to that land and the impossible task of being a personification of Northern tradition and values. Jon could only imagine how terrifying the perspective could be. He never had much of a choice, nor envisioned a different future for himself, but he could agree that it wasn’t an easy task.

It was a pleasant dinner. A peaceful one. They actually looked like a family for a change and maybe that was the really scary part. Jon never felt like he had a family, except for his monthly time with Bran.

It felt very naughty to go to bed with Arya that night. Jon could sense his mother’s eyes on his back as they retired to their room, clearly judging him for taking a woman he wasn’t married to to the Lord’s Chambers. He couldn’t decide if he was feeling embarrassed, guilty, or extremely turned on by the impropriety of it. He felt like a teenager sneaking his first girlfriend to his room in the middle of the night, even if Arya was already very much pregnant with his child.

“Are you OK?” She asked as she got under a pile of blankets she usually wore to sleep. Her voice dragged him back to reality.

“I’m fine. It’s just...It was a long day.” He answered before joining her under the covers.

“It surely was.” Arya said lazily as she made herself comfortable with her head resting on his chest. “Your mother is...”

“Difficult? Cruel? Stubborn like a mule?” He suggested and she laughed at it.

“Not exactly. I mean, she certainly has a strong personality and she can be a snobbish aristocrat at times, just like you. She is quite impressive and she was very kind to me today, so I think you can rest assured that she is not against us in this.” Arya kissed his cheek as her hand caressed his hair lightly.

“I can’t say that I wasn’t surprised by her sudden fit of benevolence. It’s unlike her.” Jon insisted. “You don’t have to do everything she says. You know that, don’t you?”

“I know and I did what I did because...She was right about it. I wasn’t paying attention to some aspects of my responsibilities to this place and your family. I’m not exactly comfortable with the fact that soon my life will become a public one, but I understand it’s somewhat inevitable. I hadn’t realize that I would have to be more careful with my looks, so Lady Jocelyn’s help was welcome.”

“The public attention usually comes in waves. They will be curious about you once we marry and then once the baby is born. Other than that we are only likely to be bothered in public events such as a gala or something like this.”

“You never mentioned the galas.” Arya looked at him with wide eyes.

“I never tough it was something important. I mean...I only attend when is absolutely unavoidable.” He tried to make it sound as nonthreatening as possible, but for someone as discreet as Arya the sound of a gala, or any royal event certainly sounded like a nightmare.

She laughed at his evident exasperation. Well...He liked a woman with a sense of humor, but being mocked at wasn’t something he was familiar with.

“You should have seen your face.” She said while still laughing.

“I really though you would change your mind about the wedding because of it.” Jon answered as a matter of fact.

“It can’t be that bad to wear a fancy dress every once in a while. I’m not good with high heels, but I guess I can practice when nobody is watching. In a way it feels like a curse from Aggy.” Arya smiled at him.

“Really? Why would it be Agnes’ fault?” Jon asked out of sheer curiosity.

“She always liked makeup and pretty dresses while I would always favor a pair of jeans. She was the one to do my makeup for my first job interview. She actually forbid me of getting out of the house without her checking my clothes and hair. At the time she said something like ‘one day you’ll marry someone important and you’ll regret never paying attention to what I had to say about makeup’. Well...She was right about that.”

“Don’t you regret accepting my proposal? Isn’t it too much for you?” He asked as he embraced her tightly.

“It is too much, but as for regretting my decision...I don’t. I’m quite happy about it.” She said in a light tone. “I just realized how much time and energy I lost as I tried to resist your charms. It feels like I was meant to be with you, against all my preconceived ideas and lifestyle. Now that I accepted it...It just feels right.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and reviews are highly appreciated.


	19. Chapter 19

It was in every newspaper and tv show from the ruins of the Wall to Dorne. The headlines were divided between the cheesy idea of a modern fairy tale and the nasty suggestions that Arya was an obscure scholar from nowhere about to catch the Lord Stark of Winterfell.

For a scholar – one that was used to live an ordinary and uneventful life at that – the sudden popular interest in Arya Blackwood sounded a bit terrifying. Lady Jocelyn insisted that so far the attention received from the media was not only expected, but also desirable. Arya Blackwood was to become not only the next Lady of Winterfell, but also the mother to the next Lord Stark (the dowager lady was convicted that the baby would be a boy).

Jon, on the other hand, oscillated between concern toward her well-being and anger toward one headline or another. He didn’t care about what the newspapers and tv shows would say about him and his previous marriage, but whenever anyone suggested that Arya was another gold digger Jon got triggered.

Arya tried to ignore those things. Only Desmond’s call had made her feel guilty and embarrassed. The Archmaester was feeling betrayed by her actions and Arya had to admit that the whole affair with Jon, her unexpected pregnancy and consequent move to the North had been acts of a selfish nature. She had ignored the University and her friends left behind for the sake of her child’s privacy and security, but at least Desmond seemed to be pleased to deal with her and not Jon about the northern collections and archives.

Aggy arrived on the eve of Arya’s wedding, bring their mother and both Arya’s nephews. Jon had been delighted to show Arya’s family around the castle. He was determinate to cause a good impression, especially after the bumpy first meeting with Agnes.

“Is this real life?” Agnes asked in awe once she was alone with Arya in the nursery.

“No. This is the life in Winterfell. Sometimes I can barely believe it myself.” Arya replied in a melancholic tone. She wasn’t exactly sad about her fate, or even displeased with her new life, but sometimes she couldn’t help mourning the simplicity of her former self.

“You look good.” Aggy said with a gentle smile as she held Arya’s hand. “Jon seems to adore the very breath in your lungs and even his mother was polite to us.”

“Jocelyn is difficult, but I can understand why. Jon is delighted to have the boys following him around the castle. He will love to give them a lecture on northern military history.” Arya smirked.

“As long as he mentions dragons and direwolves the boys will love it.” Aggy assured her sister.

“He loves children. I can’t complain about the kind of man I picked to be my baby’s father. I was very lucky in this.” That was something she loved about Jon. Behind all the sober and reserved nature there was a generous and kind man.

“I’m happy for you. For a while I thought you wouldn’t give up until you turned him into your rival. You were so determinate to think the worst of him at the start.”

“Now that you are here, maybe you’ll understand why. It’s not him or even his family. It’s this place, the tittle and everything that comes attached with it. It is scary and the weight of the responsibility is unbelievable. Jon wasn’t a free man back then and he isn’t a free man now. I’m not the worst bride he could have picked, but I’m far from ideal and this will have a cost eventually.”

“Every marriage has it’s own terms and it’s own problems. I understand that it’s one thing dreaming of becoming a princess and another matter entirely to live the reality of it, but I trust your intelligence and your determination. You’ll be a great lady to this place as you’ll be a great mother.” Agnes hugged her sister tightly in a way that reminded Arya of all the times they had supported each other all the way through their teenage years after their father died.

  
  


88888

  
  


Jon never really had to impress anyone’s family before, but Arya’s family made him feel anxious and a bit nervous. After all his relationship with Arya had a bumpy start.

Agnes was as polite and careful as ever around him and for some reason she seemed to like his mother very much and that was a mutual thing. Lady Jocelyn was fascinated by a lady police officer. Agnes children were also a bonus. The boys were very polite and well-behaved, even when they followed Jon all around the castle asking about battles, dragons and direwolves. No surprise Jon loved to indulge them with the most shocking stories Winterfell had to offer.

It was Ashara Blackwood who truly make him anxious.

Arya’s mother was a handsome woman, with an elegant face and clever dark eyes that never failed to evaluate every move he made. Mother and daughter had the same high cheekbones and wavy dark hair.

“So...You are the man that managed the greatest trick of all times.” Mrs. Blackwood said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but never losing her gracious manners. For some reason Jon figured that Agnes must have inherited her fierce protectiveness from her mother, while Arya had inherited her sense of humor. “I confess that I was surprised when Arya called me to break the news.”

“I hope to not be a disappointment.” Jon replied politely. “I’m honored to have you and your family here. Also honored to have your blessing.”

“It’s funny...I would expect any sort of suitor coming for my girl. Big guys, full of tattoos and piercings. Alternative looking, musicians, philosophers and artists. The last one seemed kind of normal, but still could have been mistaken by a wrestler. A Lord...Well. That was unexpected.” Ashara answered as a matter of fact. “My husband would have said ‘well...at least this one looks presentable during dinner’.”

“I guess Arya has never mentioned her father to me. How was he?” Jon asked carefully.

“He was a good man, but I guess this is what every widow would say about her late husband. Ned was steady, reliable and gentle. He wasn’t much of a talker or an academic, but he was so proud of the girls and how intelligent they were. He gave Arya her first book on northern story so she would learn where her name had come from.” Ashara said with a melancholic tone as she picked a seat by the window. “Arya adored him. That’s why she won’t talk about him. My brave little girl...She prefers to lick her wounds alone.”

“May I ask how he died?” Jon couldn’t help asking.

“Car accident. Arya was sixteen at the time.” Ashara answered. “My girl might not have been born into royalty, but she does have a noble heart, like her father.”

“I never doubted it.” Jon smiled at the older woman and took a seat by her side.

“You kind of reminds me of him. Not your looks...It’s something in your manners, although you are way more talkative than he was.” She sounded pleased with that conclusion and Jon could only feel joyous about it.

“I’ll take it as a compliment.” Jon was genuinely pleased with that statement. There was nothing he wanted more than to be a safe harbor for Arya and their child. There was one thing that made him curious though. “What does the ‘Ned’ stand for?”

“Short for Eddard.” Ashara said with a smirk that reminded him of Arya’s wicked sense of humor. “He loved the idea of being named after a great man. His grandmother was a northerner and he grew up listening to stories about The Wolves of Winterfell, so when Arya was born he decided to name her after another important figure. He would have found all this coincidence fascinating.”

At that Jon laughed openly. His soon-to-be mother-in-law must have been shocked at his rampant, but she said nothing. Ashara simply laughed along with him.

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while now.” Jon said once he recovered his breath. “Do you believe in reincarnations, Mrs. Blackwood?”

“We believe that dragons existed and that once the Children of The Forest and The Others roamed all over this land. Septons speak of Seven Gods, red priests speak of a red one, and there is this belief in the North that the heart trees can see and hear everything.” She said in an understanding tone. “I don’t know if there is such a thing as reincarnations, but if we chose to believe in all these things, I don’t think it to be absurd the idea of souls coming back in different bodies to correct past mistakes.”

“You may call me tacky for saying this, but since I first saw your daughter sitting under the heart tree...At that moment I knew I had found something I’ve been searching for a long time without even knowing. In some way I think that this is not the first time we’ve met. Our names, your husband’s name, Winterfell, a fascination to the past...All these things feel like bread crumbs left along the road so we could find each other.” He said.

“Different roads sometimes can lead to the same castle.” Ashara agreed with a hint of humor in her voice. “If your theory is right, it’s only fair that the castle would be Winterfell.”

888888888

_It had been years since they had last stood on that ground. The summer snow had stopped falling and they had agreed on a brief visit to the godswood before the feast. She couldn’t help crying for a moment. Her heart ached over everything she had lost._

_She could almost feel them standing around her. Her father, her mother, Robb...They were there and there was no_ _judgment_ _in their gazes. It was only her who felt guilty over the happiness and the horrors she had experienced along those years._

_Jon held her hand in silent support. He didn’t need to ask what was on her mind. He knew it already and there was also a part of him that felt the same. Once she asked him if he had any regrets and his answer had been immediate, sure, and unshaking. “None. I would do it all again a thousand times.”_

_At that point both of them had laughing wrinkles around their eyes and Jon’s hair had some white strings that reminded her of fresh snow. She still loved every bit of him as her best friend, as her favorite brother, as her lover and her husband. Bran had been right. She was grateful for that day she accepted the king under the heart tree._

_Arya’s free hand rested on top of her slightly round belly. After four pregnancies that one didn’t feel so scary and strange anymore. She was always amazed though. Every time Jon came back to her after a rebellion or another, he would get her with child. He seemed as happy as ever with the idea of another child._

“ _What do you think? Boy or girl?” He asked in an attempt to drag her out of her sad thoughts._

“ _Given our historic, I think it will be another boy. You’ll never be able to complain that I didn’t give you enough heirs.” Arya replied with a hint of humor, although her eyes were still teary._

“ _I would really like another girl. If we don’t give Lyara a little sister to play with, she will grow up to be a little savage princess that will threat every suitor we put in her way.” Jon smirked at her._

“ _At least one of them should take after me in something. We can’t have them all broody, humorless and honor bound.” She teased him back. “A girl would be nice.”_

“ _Have I ever made you happy?” He finally asked the silent question that hanged in the air whenever he found her crying. Arya turned to face him._

_She caressed his face gently as she looked into his eyes with nothing but gratitude and adoration. Jon was everything to her. Her past, her present and her future had always been tied to him._

“ _Every day and that’s why I cry.” She whispered. “I’m not worthy of this happiness. I shouldn’t feel the way I feel about you.”_

_He closed his eyes before silencing her with a desperate kiss. For a while they said nothing at all._

“ _I am a Targaryen.” He said and Arya knew how much he hated to say that out loud. He would always say that in an attempt to throw their guilty away. “That’s all the excuse we need. You gave me a family when I had none. You were my friend when I felt alone. You were the very reason why I’m still alive. You are mine and I am yours...In this life time or a thousand others, I would love you the same way.”_

  
  


Arya woke up that morning with a bunch of women entering her room in a rather talkative and loud way.

She had agreed with Lady Jocelyn that it was proper for her to sleep on her own before the wedding, just for the sake of decorum. Jon hadn’t been pleased with that, but he decided to not fight his mother in that.

Once she got alert Arya was able to recognize all of them. Aggy was there with their mother, both of them will all the beauty paraphernalia. Lanis was there too, carrying a platter with everything Arya liked to have for breakfast. To her surprise even Lady Jocelyn and Minisa were there although Arya couldn’t understand why.

“It’s about time for you to wake up. We have much to do and not enough time to do it.” Her mother said in a rather bossy tone as she took Arya out of bed.

“What is this all about?” Arya asked out of utter confusion.

“It’s you wedding day! You must eat and you must get ready.” Lanys answered while pouring her a cup of tea. “Have your breakfast while I prepare you a bath. Then your lovely sister can help you with hair and makeup.”

“I’m here to supervise. I must make sure that you’ll look presentable.” Lady Jocelyn explained. “Besides I have a gift from my son to you.”

Lady Jocelyn waved her hand so Minisa would come closer carrying a velvet covered box in hand. Arya looked at that curiously while Aggy seemed positively thrilled with whatever that was inside the box.

“What is this?” Arya asked.

“I insisted with Jon that it should be one from our collection, preferably the traditional Winter Tiara, but he insisted on a different plan.” Jocelyn said before opening the box to reveal the most extraordinary tiara.

It was certainly not a usual jewelry piece. It had a modern design that made it unique. The tiara was formed by a structure of branches and leaves made of rose gold, white gold and oxidase silver, whit small fruits made of diamonds and moonstone. There was also a pair of earrings matching it. Everyone in the room seemed a bit breathless at the sight of it.

“I helped to create the design according to Jon’s specifications.” Minisa said in an enthusiastic way. “I hope you like it.”

“It is a remarkable work, although I favor more classic pieces.” Lady Jocelyn said. “I think it suits you though. Jon asked us to give it to you as a wedding gift.”

“I can’t possibly accept something like this.” Arya answered exasperated and for some reason both Minisa and Jocelyn laughed.

“You are about to become Lady Stark of Winterfell. Along with the title you’ll have a collection of family jewels at your disposal and it is expected of you to wear them whenever the occasion demands. This one was made for you especially and it will pass on to the future generations.” Jocelyn said calmly.

“It took me a while to get used to it too.” Minisa said in a sympathetic tone. “I wore the Icicle Tiara. It’s a smaller one, but also very beautiful.”

“It is expected of you to wear your first tiara on your wedding day.” Lanys added as she came out of the bathroom. “Your bath is ready and we have to turn you into a bride in a couple of hours, so...You better run, my lady.”

In a few hours Arya was finally allowed to look at herself through the mirror. It was with an aching heart that she realized that Arya Blackwood no longer existed. There was only this new woman that would be known as Lady Arya of Winterfell. There was no going back, but she tried to remember why she had accepted that madness.

Jon would be there, waiting for her like the hopeless romantic that he was. In a few months they would have a baby together and that would be her new family. She wasn’t worthy of so much happiness, but for the moment she would accept all her blessings and fulfill her part in that bargain.

Arya wished her father was there to take her to the godswood. He would probably laugh at all those coincidences that surrounded her relationship with Jon. Since that was an impossible dream, Bran would be the one to take her to the heart tree.

Against Lady Jocelyn’s wishes and recommendations, the wedding was a small one. Only family and very close friends had been allowed into the castle grounds. Once Arya and Bran reached the godswood and she saw Jon standing there in gala military uniform, with a collection of medal and ribbons pinned to his chest, a sword hanging on his belt and the Stark Cloak on his shoulders.

He looked like a prince from fairy tales only better. He was real after all and she loved him with all her heart. Arya walked toward him with conviction and no doubts to disturb her conscience. He was there, waiting for her with a dazzling smile and eyes bright with wonderment.

Bran kissed the back of her hand before giving Arya in marriage to his brother. Jon held both her hands and kissed them before any word was said.

“You are beautiful.” He said with adoration, making her blush.

Arya barely registered the words said by the septon or the small rituals of the ceremony, until the moment in which she accepted Jon as her husband. Jon removed his cloak and placed it around her shoulders before kissing her forehead.

“With this cloak and take you as my lawful wife. I am yours and you are mine until death do us apart.”

“I am yours and you are mine.” She answered back before they were proclaimed man and wife.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For visual reference:  
> 1) Arya's tiara is inspired by the Midnight Tiara usually worn by Crown Princess Mary of Denmark. It's not my favorite tiara, but I think Arya should wear something modern and unusual to suit her spirit.  
> 2) Jon kind of looks like Prince Carl Philip of Sweden. By the way, their clothes are very much like the ones Prince Carl and Princess Sophia wore in their wedding.  
> 3) The Winter Tiara is very much like the Fife Tiara, while the Icicle Tiara is something like Crown Princess Mary's wedding tiara.   
> I hope you'll like it and reviews are always welcome.


	20. Chapter 20

The contractions started in the middle of the night and even if Arya knew that all the discomfort and pain were to be expected she couldn’t help being afraid of it.

Everything was ready for them to go to hospital and Jon seemed to be completely at lost about what to do. Arya was glad that he had agreed with Lyonel driving them, since the all so sober and calm Lord Stark couldn’t even remember of how to turn on the bloody car.

It was expected a certain level of dignity from the Lady Stark of Winterfell. Even if the pain were excruciating, she should try to keep her complains and discomfort noises to the minimum. At that point whenever Arya screamed during a contraction Lady Jocelyn’s voice would sound in her ears telling her to behave like a proper lady. _To the Seven Hells with that!_ Arya would scream as much as she liked and her mother-in-law could swallow a shoe.

Jon stood by her side all the way to the hospital, holding her hand and reminding her of taking deep breaths. Arya knew him to be as anxious and frightened as she was, but he tried to keep his voice to a low and calm tone to not add to her distress.

At the hospital there were two nurses waiting for them at the emergency entry with a wheel chair. Arya was somewhat aware that soon there would be a number of photographers and journalists there to get the news of the birth first hand. In fact she was surprised that they hadn’t been followed since they left the castle grounds.

As she was taken to the room Jon and Lyonel made all the necessary calls to inform their families about the imminence of the birth.

Brandon and Minisa would be in Winterfell early in the morning and there was a chance of Jocelyn coming too. In which concerned Arya’s family, only her mother would be near. Ashara had been staying in a cottage at Wintertown, although Jon had insisted with her to stay at the castle. Lyonel would go pick Lord Stark’s mother-in-law in a few minutes.

There had been a bit of a debate in which concerned Jon’s permanence in the room during the labor. Arya wasn’t sure if she wanted him to see her in her most primitive form, swearing and cursing like a sailor or even prone to hit his nose half way to the birth. Jon had laughed at the suggestion but said that he would accept her decision.

As the hours passed and labor progressed as expected all sort of pessimist thoughts would pop up in her head. What if she died? What if something went wrong? Arya knew those thoughts to be absurd, but perhaps she wouldn’t feel so afraid if Jon stood by her side. Soon she found herself calling for him and it didn’t take long for him come to her aid.

Jon held her hand all the time even if getting his fingers broken was a serious possibility. Every now and then he would rub her back and say that she was doing great.

Arya couldn’t say how long it lasted. The pain seemed to be endless, but eventually there was relief and an agitation in the room followed by a loud cry. The only thing she felt was Jon’s lips kissing her forehead before the nurse handed her the baby.

“Congratulations, my lady.” The nurse said. “It’s a healthy boy.”

He was perfect in every thing. His tinny hands and feet, his nose, the thin layer of dark hair on top of his head and the frown that made him look like Jon in a bad mood. The smile came to her lips.

“Welcome, Robb. I’m your mom.” She saidfaintly and exhausted, with a wide smile on her lips. “You have an heir, Jon.” Those words were a bit foreign to her as much as the concept of the necessity of an heir.

Arya looked at her husband that had been silent for too long. She found him crying and smiling with disbelief as he tried to wipe away the tears with his shaky hand.

Even with all the overwhelming experience, Arya realized that Jon had probably longed for that day with actual despair. One childless marriage, a brother unwilling to inherit the title and the crushing expectations resting on his shoulders. More than a beloved son, Robb was for him a source of relief.

“Come here.” Arya said. “Come here and hold your son.”

“Is...Is this a good idea?” He sounded insecure and frightened. “What if I hurt him?”

“You won’t.” Of that Arya was absolutely sure. She handled him the baby and with a bit of patience and careful moves Jon was able to hold Robb.

“Hello...” He whispered before kissing the baby’s forehead. “I’m your dad, little one. We will be best friends, won’t we? I can tell that much.” Robb opened his eyes lazily as his hand reached his little mouth so he could suck it. “I think he is hungry. Can’t help with that yet, love.”

“Give me him then.” Arya smiled at her boys.

§§§§§§§§§§

After a long sleepless night Jon still had to write an official announcement to inform the realm of his son’s birth. Arya managed to sleep a bit after feeding Robb. The baby stayed in the room with them. In a couple of hours Arya would be allowed to go home and they would have to pose as happy parents for the newspapers. That much was kind of inevitable.

The whole experience still felt a bit surreal, but Robb was the living and breathing evidence that nothing of that had been a dream. Jon had married the woman he loved and become a father in a matter of months.

He would have loved a baby girl just the same, even if the matter of succession could still be a problem. He had been ready to accept and love the child since he heard the heartbeat for the first time.

Jon sat by the crib to look at his son sleeping. He owned Robb everything. His marriage to Arya, the solution for the succession problem and the unbelievable happiness he felt since he learned that he was to be someone’s father.

“You should get some sleep.” He heard Arya’s sleepy voice as she turned to look at them. “You must look like a proud lordly father and not a zombie.” Jon laughed lightly at that. He simply loved her sense of humor.

“I tried, but...It’s just too much to process and I think I could look at both of you for the rest of my life and never get tired.” He said with utter happiness.

“I guess I’ve never seen you cry before.” Arya pointed with a hint of curiosity. “What did you feel?”

“Everything.” Jon’s voice was sober and tender. “As I said...For a long time I thought I would never have children. There were no perspectives for me and now...Thanks to you I have a whole family. There’s also the succession. I hate it that I must think of these things when I wish for nothing but to enjoy this moment with you, but I can’t afford being reckless with about it. I have an heir and this feels like...It feels like a massive weight have been pulled out of my shoulders.”

“Do you want to know a secret?” Arya asked and Jon simply nod. “I couldn’t have picked a better father to my son.” Jon’s smile grew wide. “All families must deal with their own problems and difficulties. Why should it be any different for us? This is your world, now it will be mine too and Robb will have to learn how to survive it. We will make it, Jon. We will do it together, as a family should.”

“I’ve never thought it was possible for me to love you any more than I already did, but I think I was wrong.”

In the morning they left the hospital as a crowd of photographers and journalists fought each other for a perfect picture of Lord and Lady Stark with their new baby.

It was the first time that Arya had been confronted with that part of Jon’s reality, since the wedding had been a private affair within Winterfell’s grounds. It was indeed uncomfortable and terrifying. All the noise, those flashes and the endless questions about names, health and other trivia about the baby made her feel a bit like a caged animal in a zoo.

At least Jon knew how to turn those messes in a quick affair. Once they entered the car everything was fine. They were just a couple that had just welcomed their first child into the family.

§§§§§§§§§§

  
  


Winterfell was packed with visitors. It had been a while since they last received such a crowd in the museum.

It was a bit frustrating not being able to walk around the castle supervising things as he used to do a few years ago. Lord Stark had a more important role to perform that day. He had been honored with the most noble task of taking care of Robb and Aly for the day, while Arya stepped forward to received her well-deserved attention.

His wife wasn’t usually comfortable around journalists and she would rather avoid public attention as much as he did, but that was an exception. Arya was about to present to the world the result of her researches with the inauguration of a brand new exposition about King Jon and Queen Arya and also with the release of her first book.

It had taken her much more time to conclude the book than she had anticipated, but perhaps Jon was the one to blame for this. They have had two kids in the meantime and the conclusion of the book had been postponed until Aly started to attend kindergarten.

They had gone through the archives several times and Jon had helped her with the research and the revision of the book. Once it was finally concluded and the release date was announced the media did all the publicity work. It was a book written by Lady Stark on Northern History after all. People would buy it even if just for the curiosity over nobility.

Robb was thrilled with all the new people in the castle and a bit upset for not being able to get much of his mother’s attention, while Aly seemed to be simply annoyed by all the noise. The little princess kept asking her father to pick her so she could sleep against his shoulders while sucking to her pacifier. Needless to say that Jon would never deny such a lovely request from his darling daughter.

“Will mom have dinner with us?” Robb asked while looking his mother signing all the books put in front of her. The boy seemed to be afraid that Arya would never leave that table.

“She will, son. You don’t need to worry about this.” Jon said kindly to his boy that at this point looked almost like a miniature of himself. “I have an idea. Why don’t we go to the stables and go for a ride while mom is busy? Wouldn’t it be fun?” Robb nod with his head in approval.

Jon took the children to the stables to get the horse. Robb liked nothing better than to ride his pony and playing at being a knight just like those Granny Lanys would tell him all about. Aly was still too young to ride on her own, so Jon would carry her in his saddle.

Riding was a family pass-time, something they did during weekends or when Grandma Jocelyn was in the castle. Becca would joying them whenever Brandon decided to bring his daughter to visit the cousins. In those occasions Winterfell seemed to be brought to life with all the laughs and childish voices.

Lord Stark took the kids to the Wolves’ Sanctuary and the boards of Wolveswood Park before turning around and getting back to the castle. At the time the sun was almost setting and the kids needed to bath and change clothes before dinner.

Some visitors still remained inside the castle and it would take Arya at least another hour to be done with the autographs. Once Lanys picked the kids to take them to bath, Jon seized the opportunity to walk to the godswood as he usually did before dinner.

He didn’t consider himself particularly religious, but his daily walks to the godswood became a habit he treasured. The first time he set eyes on Arya she had been sitting under the heart tree’s canopy while enjoying a snack. Since that day Jon felt like it was his duty to walk to that holy place daily in a sign of gratitude for all the blessings he received so far.

Every now and then Arya would accompany him and he also enjoyed taking Robb there so he could learn about the importance of that place to the family. One day he would take Aly as well.

Jon sat under the heart tree for a while, just listening to the wind blowing thru the branches and feeling the chilly northern air. He would often feel the presence of Dacey and his father there as much as he felt the powerful connection with the land. In many ways he believed that he belonged to the North as much as the heart trees and the wolves. He would never know how to find that same kind of bond with any other place.

The sun was almost setting when he saw his wife entering the godswood. Arya looked a bit tired, but utterly pleased with the success of the event. He was fiercely proud of her success and after being responsible for making her postpone that dream for so long it was only fair that Lady Stark should have the chance to enjoy the well deserved recognition for her work.

“I thought you would like a bath before dinner.” Jon said while offering her his hand so Arya could sit by his side.

“I felt like coming here to thank for this day and for all the things I’ve accomplished in my life.” Arya replied as she took the place by his side and rested her head against his shoulder. “I also hoped to find you here. I wanted some time alone with you.” Jon kissed the top of her head in answer to that.

“And why this sudden crave, my lady?” He asked in a teasingly tone. “Wouldn’t it be for the best if we had this time in our room?”

“If we had this time in our room you would be interested in doing other things when I need to talk to you.” Arya rolled her eyes at his smirk and suggestive tone.

“What is that that my lady wants to talk to me about? What could possibly be so important for you to say it in front of the old gods?” Jon embraced her tenderly as he smelled the perfume of her hair. “You are not thinking about leaving me, are you?” At that she laughed.

“At times I think about that, especially when you are being particularly grumpy.” She teased. “I just don’t think that it would be worthy of the headache of a divorce.”

“Not the answer I wanted, but it’s fair enough.” He kissed her neck. “Are you happy?”

“Very much.” She had a broad smile on her face.

“Do I still make you happy?” He insisted.

“Every day.” Arya confessed within his arms.

“Good. What is it that you wanted to tell me?” Jon asked fondly. It was unlike her to be so mysterious or careful about telling him anything. He could only conclude that it was something serious, or maybe something he would be resistant to accept.

“I went to a medical appointment a few days ago.” She said.

“Is there anything wrong? Are you feeling sick?” Jon jumped to the tragic conclusions before Arya could even breath.

“Everything is fine.” She said with a smile. “More than fine, actually.”

Arya took his hand into hers and guided it to rest on her flat stomach.

“Everything is fine...With both of us.”

It took him a while to process what she had just said. Jon blinked a couple of times before grinning at her with utter happiness and disbelief. Whenever she gave him those news Jon would never fail to be incredulous for a couple of minutes before enjoying the bliss of it.

“Another?!” He asked. Arya nod. “How…? For how long?”

“A month and a half, I guess. I was feeling nothing this time, but my cycle seemed a bit messed up. I thought it was because I was stressed with the exposition and the book. It was just a regular appointment and then I left the hospital in shock.” She answered with tenderness.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? You’ve kept this news for yourself for almost a week! This must be treason, I’m sure.” He teased and laughed like a fool.

“You would be paranoid about it and you know you would. I wanted to go through the inauguration and the book release as we have planned before giving you the news. Now you can pester me about it as much as you want.” Arya turned her had a bit so she could look at his face. “Are you happy with the news?”

“I couldn’t be any happier.” He said before kissing her lips. “It was very thoughtful of you to tell me about it here...Where everything started.”

“So I thought.” She kissed him back.

They remained silent for a while as the sky started to darken and the wind got colder. At times he felt like he didn’t deserved to be so happy, but Jon would allow himself to enjoy the feeling for as much as he could.

“Have you ever regretted it? Our marriage I mean.” Jon asked eventually. “We had such a messy start...You gave up so many dreams because of it. I can’t help wonder if you would have done it any different.”

“None.” Her answer was immediate and resolute. “I would do it all again. In this life or in a thousand others...I would love you just the same.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!
> 
> Another work concluded and I'm particularly fond of this project. It has been a challenge to write for this ship while imagining both Jon and Arya in a different time, with completely different backgrounds. It was also fun to think of Westeros as a modern monarchy and the changes the country suffered along the centuries.  
> In this context reincarnation serves to the purpose of correcting past mistakes or recovering damaged relationships. When it comes to Jon and Arya, the purpose of it was to allow them to live their love without any sort of guilt provoked by the idea that once they have thought about each other as siblings.  
> Jon and Arya hasn't been the only ones to reincarnate so just for the curiosity of it here goes the list of who is who:  
> Brandon: Robb Stark  
> Minisa: Jayne Westerling  
> Agnes: Sansa Stark  
> Lanys: Lyanna Stark  
> Jocelyn: Catelyn  
> Lyonel: Sam Tarly  
> Archmaester Desmond: Tyrion  
> Maester Benedict: Maester Aemon Targaryen  
> Dacey: Bran Stark  
> Lord Edwyn: Rhaegar Targaryen  
> Arya Blackwood's parents: Ned Stark and Ashara Dayne (zero creativity for names here)  
> I hope you have enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed to write it. Reviews are highly appreciated and see you guys in another story.

**Author's Note:**

> This had been prompted to me in my tumblr and I confess that I've been dying to write a story about reincarnation. I hope you like it and reviews are highly appreciated.


End file.
